Problemas rubios
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Capitulo 20 el linea, la historia del nacimiento de Kyuubi, Naruto encuentra un antigua reliquia, un ligero romance y bueno Neiji tendra problemas de ahora en adelante...a por cierto Shikamaru esta muy mal.
1. Prologo

**Venga, Miaku-chan te prometí un par de drables pero no he podido hacerlos, en su lugar te traigo un fic nuevo espero que te guste, y bien cualquier duda se las respondo en cuanto pueda, este solo es el prologo así que no se decepcionen si es medio aburrido, lo necesito para introducir los cambios en la historia normal de Naruto**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Prologo: El verdadero motivo por que Kyuubi ataco Konoha**

-Yoshino, Kasumi por favor cuiden de ella (Pidió un rubio de azules ojos mientras recostaba a una chica castaña y de ojos azul mas claros)

-No se preocupe por Hikari usted debe volver a intentar detener a ese demonio (Hablo el Yamanaka)

-Arashi…no lo hagas (Se escucho la voz de la mujer que estaba en el futon, podía distinguirse claramente un avanzado estado de embarazo en ella)

-No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios Hikari, la vida de la tu hijo es primero (Le decía Kasumi a su amiga intentando que esta descansara)

-Pero…Arashi (Contesto Hikari)

-Yo tengo que ir a combatir, es mi deber como Hokage (Sentencio el rubio saliendo por la puerta principal de la casa)

-Todo saldrá bien Hikari-sama ya lo vera (Intento animarla el Yamanaka)

-Gracias pero yo se que todo acabo…Arashi no volverá y yo estoy demasiado débil es muy probable que no sobreviva al parto (Decía la esposa del Yondaime)

-No, te pondrás bien Hikari ya veras es solo cuestión de tiempo (Declaro Kasumi)

-Hermana prométeme que si muero te encargaras del bebe, que la cuidaras como si fuese tuyo (Pidió la cansada mujer a su hermana mayor)

-Te lo juro, pero eso no será necesario tu misma podrás criarlo (Hablaba la hermana mayor tratando de ser positiva)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-MALDITOS HUMANOS SALGAN TODOS DE MI TERRITORIO (Grito un enorme zorro de nueve colas exhalando fuego de sus fauces)

-Este es nuestro hogar Kyuubi-kun y no nos iremos (Declaro el Yondaime al parecer el y su enorme sapo eran los únicos que le estaban haciendo frente a la amenazante bestia)

-Humano estupìdo, este territorio me pertenece y necesito de mi madriguera en este instan…haaaa (Grito el zorro, un agudo dolor le recorrió haciéndolo caer al piso)

-¿Qué rayos quien ha sido? (Pregunto sorprendido el Hokage)

-Esta…esta…no puedo creerlo (Dijo Gamabunta observando el vientre hinchado que portaba su oponente)

-No…aun no puedo, la madriguera no esta echa es peligroso…por favor cachorro aun no (Hablo el animal de nueve colas poniéndose de pie dificultosamente)

-Así que era eso Kyuubi-chan, vas a tener una cría (Dijo algo recuperado de su shokc inicial el jefe de los sapos)

-¿El? quiero decir ella es ¿es mujer? (Pregunto incrédulo Arashi)

-Soy hembra y este maldito pueblo fue construido sobre mi madriguera así que lo destruiré para poder tener a mi cachorro tranquila (Declaro la gran Kyuubi arremetiendo en contra del enorme sapo)

-¿Qué hacemos Arashi? (Pregunto Gamabunta)

-Preñada o no es una amenaza para la aldea, llamare a los Shinigami tu ocúpate de distraerla, me llevara mucho tiempo juntar chacra suficiente para cellar a la zorra (Dijo el Yondaime de la hoja empezando a concentrar chacra para su técnica)

-No será necesario (Le hizo notar el gran sapo ya que la Kyuubi no podía mantener mas tiempo el combate, había empezado su labor de parto)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Como se encuentra Hikari? (Pregunto Yoshino a su esposa cuando salio de la habitación)

-Ella…ella esta muerta (Declaro tristemente su esposa con la vista puesta en una pequeña recién nacida envuelta en sabanas que traía consigo)

-Entonces la niña ahora es huérfana…esto no debería pasarle a nadie (Dijo el Yamanaka tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos)

-Se llama Ino, ella escogió el nombre antes de morir (Hablo Kasumi)

-Ino Yamanaka…no aun no debemos tener fe en Arashi-sama, volverá por su hija (Dijo el rubio)

-No volverá, Hikari me lo dijo, dijo que el llamaría a los Shinigami; sellara al demonio dentro de si y después ambos morirán (Estallo en llanto la mujer mientras abrazaba a su esposo y nueva hija)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Shinigami-sama por favor ayúdeme a encerrar a la zorra de nueve colas en mi cuerpo para liberar a Konoha de su sufrimiento, a cambio le ofrezco mi alma como pago por su generosidad (Hablo Arashi en el momento en que el kami de la muerte se presento ante el)

-NO, SI ME VOY MI CRIA…NO TE ATREVAS (Grito la zorra aun en el piso intentando dar a luz a su cachorro)

-Solo puedo llevarme el alma de uno de los demonios presentes aquí, soy responsable del balance de fuerzas en este mundo (Hablo el Shinigami)

-Entonces encierra a la demonio Kyuubi (Pidió el Hokage, de inmediato el Shinigami empezó a extraer el alma de la demonio y a devorar la esencia de Arashi)

-Cachorro esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, no es mucho pero al menos así ningún humano te ara daño…cuídate mi pequeño Naruto (Fueron las ultimas palabras de la zorra, había utilizado su chacra para cambiar de forma al pequeño kitzune ahora el pequeño cachorro de zorro tenia la apariencia de un bebe humano rubio y de ojos azules, la única huella de su antiguo ser eran las marcas de bigotes en su pequeño rostro)

-KYUUBU-SAMA (Se escucho el grito de alguien que se acercaba a la escena corriendo a una velocidad sobre humana) Rayos si tan solo hubiese llegado antes…Arashi ¿Qué has echo?

-Jiraiya tu…¿Qué estas haciendo aquí viejo pervertido? (Pregunto el jefe sapo al recién llegado)

-Bunta ¿Dónde esta el cachorro? (Pregunto el ermitaño buscando por todas partes a la que supone que debería ser una enorme cría de zorro)

-Kyuubi-chan lo convirtió en humano, parece que se baso en Arashi para darle su apariencia (Informo el enorme anfibio tomando con cuidado al bebe con su lengua y pasándoselo a Jiraiya)

-Esto es horrible, Kyuubi-sama muerta y yo no puedo hacer nada en esta forma, si alómenos tuviese mi antiguo cuerpo de demonio podría deshacer la transformación… mierda el único heredero de la bijuu zorro ¿Por qué tenia que pasar esto? Ahora el es el único que puede regresarme a mi antiguo estado (Decía desesperado el ex demonio mientras revisaba al pequeño kitzune)

-Kyuubi te castigo rebajándote a ser un humano hace mucho, ya deberías estar acostumbrado…por ahora ese no es el problema, el niño debe parar por otro humano mas mientras su poder se desarrolla, asta entonces te sugiero que tu lo críes (Hablo el sapo)

-Yo no puedo criarlo, no podría recolectar información (Dijo el viejo pervertido con una cara de pocos amigos hacia el líder de los sapos)

-¿Prefieres que sea Orochimaru quien lo crié? Solo ustedes dos saben sobre la descendencia del pequeño ya que antiguamente ambos eran demonios…si lo prefieres lo llevare con el (Dijo el viejo sapo)

-NADA DE ESO, EN MANOS DE OROCHIMARU EL PEQUEÑO DESTRURIA EL MUNDO (Le recrimino el ermitaño a su antiguo amigo) yo lo cuidare y veré que desarrolle su poder pero esto debe ser un secreto, ahora vete (le ordeno a Gamabunta y este simplemente alzo las hombros y desapareció)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-No ha quedado nada (Hablo Yoshino a su mejer y a otros ninjas que revisaban entre los escombros de la batalla señales de algún sobreviviente)

-Sigan buscando (Ordeno Sarutobi a la brigada mientras cargaba a la hija del Yondaime)

-Sarutobi-sensei así que ha regresado (Hablo el ermitaño a su antiguo maestro mientras caminaba hacia el)

-¿Qué ha pasado Jiraiya y de quien es ese bebe? (Pregunto intrigado el Sandaime)

-Júzguelo usted mismo (Dijo el sannin dándole al pequeño)

-Ya veo…hermanos (Hablo Sarutobi)

-_Al menos no ha sido difícil que pasaran por alto al pequeño kitzune, es una suerte que algunos bebes nazcan con unas horas de diferencia, así pensaran que Naruto es hijo de Arashi. _(Pensó el de cabello blanco)

-Vamos Jiraiya ¿En serio creíste que me tragaría eso? (Pregunto Sarutobi)

-Bueno lo que paso fue que… esto… el (Trato de dar una excusa creíble el ermitaño pero nada se le ocurría)

-Es obvio que este bebe tomo las características físicas de Arashi ya que el debía de encerrar el Kyuubi en si mismo primero y pasarlo al pequeño, lo que me inquieta es de donde salio este niño (Se decía el viejo Hokage sacando de líos a Jiraiya sin saberlo)

-Es todo un misterio, pero ya que tiene al Kyuubi encerrado dentro suyo será mejor que yo me haga cargo de el (Dijo Jiraiya sorprendiendo al Hokage, que el viejo pervertido se hiciese responsable por alguien que no fuese el mismo era inaudito)

-Eso seria bueno, la pequeña se quedara con los Yamanaka, Hikari lo pidió antes de morir…será mejor que ninguno de los dos sepa nada acerca de esto asta que estén listos, deberías buscar donde quedarte ya que pararas un largo tiempo en la villa (Le dijo el Sandaime al de cabello blanco)

-Ya veré eso después, ahora debo examinar a Naruto (Dijo el sannin)

-Curioso nombre…si mal no recuerdo hay una leyenda que dice que el Kyuubi gustaba de ese ingrediente (Dijo distraídamente Sarutobi antes de retirarse a seguir con sus asuntos y dejar oficialmente registrados a los nuevos bebes)

-Espero que no me traigas problemas cachorro (Dijo el ermitaño examinando a su única esperanza de recuperar su antigua forma)

-_No te emociones Jiraiya yo lo vi primero jajaja, será bueno vigilar de cerca a Naruto-kun, si no puedo tener mi antiguo cuerpo entonces utilizare el del heredero de los zorros…ya quiero sentir ese enorme poder que seguramente Kyuubi-sama le heredo a su cochorro _(Pensó el sannin de las serpientes oculto cerca de donde Jiraiya estaba parado decidiendo que hacer)

Shinigami: Kami de la muerte

Kitzune: Zorro

**Bueno que puedo decir esto es mi nueva propuesta de fic así que coméntenme que les parece, mas adelante aclarare lo de Jiraiya y Orochimaru, buen espero que no se les haga demasiado extraño que Kyuubi sea hembra y que Naruto sea su hijo. Ja ne**


	2. El misterioso ninja de la mascara roja

**Capitulo 1: El misterioso ninja de la mascara roja**

-Uzumaki Naruto se le requiere en la oficina de Hokage-sama (Dijo la voz de un AMBU desde la puerta del salón de clases de los principiantes en la academia)

-¿Ahora que quiere el abuelo? Estamos en receso dile que espere a que termine mi ramen (Hablo el rubio con el cabello hasta poco debajo de las orejas y ojos zorrunos los cuales eran acentuados por unas marcas parecidas a bigotes de gato en su cara quien estaba comiendo de espaldas a la puerta al fondo del salón)

-Déjate de impertinencias, no se que hallas echo esta vez pero Hokage-sama te requiere con urgencia (Apareció por la ventana Asuma Sarutobi dándole una calada con mucho gusto a un paquete de cigarrillos de alta calidad)

-Hey Asuma ¿Qué tal esta ese paquete? Espero que valga la pena haberme metido a la bodega de evidencia de los AMBU por ellos (Le dijo el chico al recién llegado provocando la mirada furibunda del anterior AMBU quien seguía en la puerta y un nervioso gesto del Junnin adicto a la nicotina)

-Bien creo que Hokage-sama puede esperar unos minutos más (Respondió Asuma guardando discretamente el excelente tabaco que fumaba y cambiándolo por uno de sus cigarrillos regulares)

-Eso creí (Hablo el niño rubio y prosiguió comiendo su ramen ante la mirada de todos los presentes en el aula, unos cuantos niños que habían decidido comer dentro del salón)

-¿Cómo hace para manejar tan fácilmente a un Juunin? (Pregunto en voz baja un chico con algo de sobrepeso mientras comía sus papas fritas)

-Por que es un gamberro, seguramente solo esta haciendo tiempo para no recibir el castigo de Hokage-sama (Contesto una chica rubia que estaba revisando su peinado en un pequeño espejo aunque lo que en verdad hacia era ver disimuladamente al escandaloso chico de las marcas zorrunas) Si no fuese tan escandaloso ni excéntrico tal vez…bueno la verdad es que es lindo (Pensó la Yamanaka)

-Yo quisiera poder hacer eso (Se decía el chico de las papas) ¿imaginan cuanta comida podría conseguir?

-Deja de pensar en comida Chouji (Le recrimino la rubia) y que no piensas decir nada

-No seas problemática Ino, Naruto simplemente esta haciendo uso de la debilidad de Asuma-san simple y concreto (Dijo perezosamente el controlador de las sombras quien estaba medio dormido en su asiento)

-Que bien he comido, ya podemos ir con el abuelo (Dijo por fin Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente y dirigiéndose a la ventana donde Asuma permanecía)

-kawuai esa sonrisa traviesa le sienta muy bien (Pensó la rubia pero sacudido la cabeza de inmediato intentando quitarse la imagen de la mente)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Aquí estoy abuelo ¿para que me ha llamado? (Pregunto el rubio irrumpiendo en el despacho del Hokage por la ventana e interrumpiendo en el proceso una platica que sostenía con una Juunin de peinado en punta y camisa de red)

-Naruto ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que utilices la puerta como la gente normal? (Pregunto el Hokage)

-Anko-sempai la veo diferente, mmm ya se, se corto el cabello, no la chamarra es nueva…eto ¿Subió de peso? (Pregunto el Uzumaki ignorando al pobre Sarutobi y sacándole una vena a la Juunin)

-NO ESTOY GORDA (Grito la ofendida dándole un fuerte coscorrón al rubio)

-Naruto deja de hacerte el chistoso que esto es serio, tu y Anko van a buscar un pergamino que fue robado de la aldea anoche (Puso por fin orden el Sandaime)

-¿Nani? ¿Me manda llamar por un estupido pergamino? Y yo que creí que seria cuando menos una misión rango A (Dijo con mucha decepción en su voz el kitzune)

-Deja de comportarte como si tuvieras 5 años que esto es importante, ese pergamino contiene técnicas de nivel A y S, se lo llevaron del despacho anoche cuando Hokage-sama se fue (Hablo enojada Anko)

-GENIAL MISION RANGO A POR FIN ALGO QUE VALE LA PENA (Salto feliz el ojiazul)

-Bien sospechamos que los ninjas que se lo llevaron salieron hace un par de horas por la puerta norte en dirección al país del viento, deberán interceptarlos en uno de los pueblos de paso, si se dan prisa los adelantaran para la noche (Explico el anciano kage a sus subordinados revisando un mapa detallado de la zona)

-Por curiosidad ese pergamino es el que enseña Kage Bushin y genjutsus para complementarlo (Dijo el chico rubio)

-Es ese mismo ¿Por que? (Pregunto el Hokage)

-Jajaja esos idiotas se llevaron uno falso jajaja (comenzó a reír el ojiazul mientras sacaba de entre sus cosas el preciado pergamino) lo tome la semana pasada y lo reemplace por uno que contiene recetas de ramen (explico el chico)

-¿QUE TU QUE? NARUTO ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, NO SE COMO TE PERMITEN IR A MISIONES (Le reclamo Anko)

-Por lo menos el pergamino esta a salvo, eso solo deja el problema de los ninjas que se infiltraron en la torre, cojanlos y tráiganlos para interrogarlos (Ordeno el Hokage)

-Hai (Respondieron ambos ninjas y se dispusieron a salir del despacho cuando el rubio sintió que de un tiron lo regresaban a su lugar)

-Olvidas esto Naruto-kun (Dijo Asuma lanzándole un traje ninja tradicional completamente negro que le cubría asta el cabello y una mascara roja con grandes colmillos recordando a un demonio)

-No de nuevo, ¿Por qué soy el único que debe utilizar esas cosas? (Pregunto el ojiazul)

-Por que todo el mundo piensa que ni siquiera llegas a rango Gennin, así que calla y pontéelo que no queremos que nadie sepa que tus supuestos castigos son misiones para que practiques con el poder del zorro (Le recordó Jiraiya apareciendo de la nada en medio del cuarto)

-Esta muy grande, esto es como de la talla de Maito (Se quejo el chico y puso una mueca risueña pensando en lo ridículo que se vería Guy con ese traje ya que conociéndolo es capaz de pintarle llamas y flores para ir pregonando la juventud de su ser)

-Solo has el henge y es todo, se que es un par de tallas mas grande que el que acostumbras llevar pero no abra mayor problema (Le dijo el ermitaño)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Entonces se fue con el Junnin a ver a Hokage-sama, yo creo que lo tendrán castigado asta mañana por la expresión de el tipo del tabaco (Relataba Ino la escena anterior a Iruka y los alumnos de la clase) Tal vez si tengo suerte lo encuentre en la noche cenando en Ichiraku (Pensó la ojiazul, ya le era costumbre ir a cenar a ese lugar solo para ver al rubio, aunque nunca se lo diría a nadie) Si alguien se enterara, no puedo creer que me guste alguien tan raro como el…lindo pero no le quieta lo raro

-Ya veo, esta s la tercera vez de la semana tendré que hablar seriamente con Naruto cuando vuelva (Dijo el Chuunin)

-MIREN ES EL NINJA DE MASCARA ROJA (Grito emocionada una chica que veia por la ventana que daba al exterior de la escuela, de inmediato los cristales de todos los salones cercanos se llenaron de niños aparentemente este tipo era una especie de celebridad entre la gente de Konoha, nadie sabia donde vivía, no había registros ni médicos ni de la academia y con los únicos que se le veía eran Juunins o AMBUS de confianza del Hokage)

-Dicen que ese tipo es tan fuerte que solo le mandan llamar para misiones suicidas (Dijo uno de los chicos)

-Yo escuche que ver su rostro es sentencia de muerte, por eso lo cubre con la mascara (Dijo otro)

-Mi padre me contó que una vez fue en una misión con el y que unos Junnins de la roca les tendieron una emboscada con desventaja de 10 a 1 y solo se salvaron gracias a el (Contó Chouji dejando de lado su bolsa de papas)

-Wow 10 a 1 ese tipo debe ser un líder de AMBU (Dijo emocionada Sakura que también veía por la ventana)

-Ya esta bien niños tenemos temas que ver (Dijo Iruka intentando recuperar el control de la situación)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Mira Naruto-kun tus admiradores (Dijo Anko al despreocupado rubio quien no tenía prisa por salir de la aldea, total cuando los ladrones se diesen cuanta de su error volverían por el pergamino original)

-Solo son unos cuantos chicos de mi clase, ¿Me pregunto que dirían si se enteraran de quien soy? (Se pregunto el ninja zorruno)

-Oye ¿y por que no vamos a hacerles una visita? (Pregunto Anko, a ella le encantaba la atención de los demás)

-Bien tengo una idea, creo que puedo cubrir mejor mi secreto si Naruto y el ninja de mascara roja son vistos juntos (Dijo el rubio al momento de crear un clon de si mismo sin que nadie se diese cuenta ya que lo apareció de tal forma que su cuerpo lo ocultase)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Ese que esta junto con el ninja de mascara roja es Naruto? (Pregunto muy sorprendido Kiba)

-Imposible un perdedor como el no puede conocer a alguien tan fuerte (Hablo por fin Sasuke quien miraba discretamente la escena)

-Es cierto Naruto esta ablando con el ninja de mascara roja (Dijo Ino muy impresionada) y parece que vienen para acá (añadió al momento de ver que los tres que estaban en la calle se acercaban a las puertas de la academia) Espero que no se allá metido en problemas de nuevo

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-¿**Estas seguro de esto? (Pregunto Anko en tono apenas audible ya que mientras pasaban por las puertas de los salones hacia su destino todos los estudiantes se pegaban a estas para poder ver de cerca al ninja de mascara roja, incuso salían de sus aulas para verle pasar)

-No te preocupes por nada (Respondió el rubio antes de entrar a su aula)

-ES EL (Se escucho el grito de alguno de los estudiantes mientras Naruto, Anko y el clan del rubio entraban al salón)

-¿A que ha venido señor? (Pregunto Iruka, ya que no sabia su nombre debía de decirle de alguna forma)

-Vine a informarte que Naruto-kun no vendrá a la academia asta la graduación, estará en entrenamiento conmigo (Dijo secamente el enmascarado provocando los murmullos de todos, una mirada asesina de parte de Sasuke y Kiba al clon y una de tristeza en el rostro de la tímida Hyuuga y de Ino aunque esta ultima intento disimularla)

-En ese caso mas te vale entrenar duro Naruto, te quiero de una sola pieza aquí en dos meses (Le dijo Iruka al clon con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

-Solo si sobrevive al entrenamiento (Dijo Naruto dándose vuelta y saliendo del aula dejando sorprendidos a todos, incluso a Anko)

-Naruto…¿pu pu pu puede morir? (Preguntó la Yamanaka muy preocupada)

-Vamonos Naruto-kun (Le dijo Anko al clon saliendo ambos del aula)

-Naruto…NARUTO (Grito la rubia saliendo del salón para encontrar al susodicho)

-¿Pasa algo Ino-chan? (Pregunto el rubio que había vuelto a su forma normal y desaparecido al clon en cuanto salio)

-Mas te vale que no te pase nada ¿Entiendes grandísimo baka? (Le dijo Ino)

-Tranquila, tendrás compañero de cena para rato (Le respondió Naruto ya que prácticamente solo en ese lugar Ino le dirigía la palabra) Claro como siempre termino pagando yo no quiere perderse su cena gratis

-Baka no siempre pagas tu (Le dijo Ino algo enojada, aunque para ese momento ya mas de la mitad del salón habían salido por la curiosidad ignorando a Iruka quien aunque no quería hacerlo notorio estaba interesado en la platica de sus alumnos)

-Yo no dije nada (Se excuso el rubio)

-Pero lo pensaste, recuerda que a veces me pasa que puedo leer las mentes de otros sin quererlo (Dijo la rubia)

-Creí que su técnica de línea sucesoria no se desarrollaría asta dentro de unos años, tal vez le interese a Jiraiya, después de todo ella es hija de su mejor alumno (Cavilaba para si Naruto con su debido cuidado ya que Ino sin querer había activado su línea sucesoria y esta debía bloquearla)Da igual de todos modos ese entrenamiento no es nada para mi (Dijo sonriendo el rubio)

-Naruto yo…solo cuídate, eres el único que me ayuda a practicar el traslado de almas de mi familia, si te pasa algo me tomara semanas convencer al perezoso de Shikamaru (Dijo Ino intentando sonar convincente para que nadie sospechara)

-Bueno pero cuando vuelva te tocara a ti pagar la cena (Dijo el rubio dando una sonrisa zorruna a la Yamanaka provocándole un sonrojo, afortunadamente estaba de espaldas a sus compañeros de clases) ¿Ino? ¿Ino? ¿Te sientes bien? (Pregunto el chico poniendo una mano en la frente de la ojiazul)

-N…no, no tengo nada (Dijo la chica dándole la espalda el rubio) solo regresa de una pieza (le dijo antes de salir disparada de vuelta al salón de clases, el ojiazul solo giro y siguió su camino)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Que rayos fue eso? (Pregunto el Nara en un tono que denotaba celos muy raro en el)

-Lo que allá sido espero que no se repita (Respondió sin pensarlo la heredera de los Hyuuga en igual tono)

-Ino-cerda ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Naruto? (Pregunto Sakura al ver llegar a la rubia)

-Nada importante frentuda…solo tenia curiosidad (Dijo la ojiazul pasando de largo intentando verse normal para ocultar su preocupación) Me acaricio el rostro, bueno en verdad solo me tomo la temperatura pero no importa el punto es que lo hizo así que se preocupa por mi…SUGOI (Pensaba para si Ino reprimiendo una sonrisa)

-Esto no me gusta (Dijeron al unísono Hinata y Shikamaru y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares con cara de pocos amigos)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Te tardaste mucho despidiéndose de tu novia (Dijo Anko al rubio quien ya estaba de nuevo en su disfraz)

-NO ES MI NOVIA (Le dijo…grito Naruto) aunque bueno tiene su lado bueno (le llega un pensamiento de Ino charlando con el en el Ichiraku)…de vez en cuando (Tiene otro pensamiento pero esta vez el esta pagando la cuenta de ambos por que Ino se fue del lugar)…creo (dice recordando como Ino lo dejo noqueado una vez por no realizar correctamente el traslado de mentes)

-Jeje te sonrojaste (Dijo al kounochi)

-¿Cómo lo sabes si tengo la mascara puesta? (Pregunto sorprendido el rubio)

-Jajaja no lo sabía pero caíste en mi trampa jajaja, puedes tener el poder de un escuadrón AMBU pero sigues siendo un niño (Dijo Anko burlándose de Naruto y echando a correr fuera de la aldea)

-Eso no tiene gracia (Le dijo a la nada y echo a correr detrás de su sempai)

**Es todo por ahora…espero que les halla gustado.**


	3. No se medir mi fuerza

**Capitulo 2: No se medir mi fuerza**

-Quiero 15 órdenes de dangos por favor (Pidió la pelinegra adicta a este dulce)

-A mi déme 6 tazones de ramen con cerdo, 4 con pollo, 2 con vegetales y 4 con mariscos (Pidió el de mascara roja esta de mas decir que la chica que atendía el restaurante no sabia si dar las gracias por tan buenos clientes o preguntarles donde les cabía tanta comida a ese par de glotones)

-En seguida traeré sus ordenes (Dijo la chica y se fue rápidamente a la cocina)

-Naruto ¿Cómo vas a comer? (Preguntó Anko)

-Yo…mierda no me puse a pensar en eso, bha nadie me conoce solo me levanto la mascara y todo solucionado (Respondió el chico quitándole importancia al asunto)

-Baka si te ven el rostro no tiene sentido que lleves la mascara para ocultarlo, además alguien puede reconocerte (Explico Anko al rubio, a lo que Naruto simplemente utilizo un poco de chacra para destruir parte de la mascara dejando una hendidura por donde podía verse perfectamente si boca)

-Listo, ahora si que venga ese ramen (Dijo feliz el chico)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye ¿ese tipo del fondo no es el demonio rojo de Konoha? (Pregunto un tipo vestido con un complicado amarre de vendas por todo el cuerpo quien portaba un emblema de la arena)

-Si, estamos de suerte imagina la reputación que crearíamos si nos deshacemos de el (Hablo otro de los ninjas que estaban en la mesa al parecer un AMBU de la arena)

-Idiotas si lo hacen enojar solo conseguirán que los mate, no están a su nivel (Hablo fríamente un ninja que tenia una especie de velo blanco cubriéndole medio rostro)

-Pero Baki-san somos 6 contra dos y nosotros somos AMBUS no podrán contra todos (Declaro otro de los ninjas de la arena)

-Si el capitán Baki dice que no somos rivales para el enmascarado entonces es por que no tenemos oportunidad y fin de la discusión. (Hablo tajantemente la única integrante del grupo de la arena y mano derecha de Baki)

-Eres una aguafiestas Umi-chan (Dijo el ninja vendado)

-Si tan seguro estas de poder hacerle frente Kogohumaru entonces tienes permiso de hacerle una visita pero te advierto que estas por tu cuenta (Hablo Baki a lo que el ninja vendado rápidamente se levanto de su asiento)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí esta su orden (Le dijo la muchacha que atendía la mesa de Anko y Naruto)

-Esto esta delicioso (Hablo Anko feliz con estrellitas en los ojos)

-No es como el Ichiraku pero igual esta muy bueno (Dijo Naruto que rápidamente había devorado su primer tazón de ramen)

-Esto será sencillo (Susurro para si el ninja de la arena aventando un kunai al enmascarado justo a la altura de su nuca pero este fue detenido poco antes de llegar a su objetivo por una taza de te vacía que Naruto lanzo hacia tras para detener el ataque)

-Ahora estoy comiendo, si quieres pelear tendrás que esperar a que termine (Hablo como si nada el rubio acabando su tercera ración de ramen)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cómo paro un kunai a tal velocidad? Kogohumaru no hizo ningún ruido al lanzarlo (Dijo sorprendió el ninja que antes había apoyado la idea de acabar con el shinobi de Konoha)

-Es por que ese tipo ya estaba esperando el ataque, solo miren al techo (Dijo tranquilamente Baki haciendo que todos voltearan para revelar unas 10 copias del enmascarado vigilando a todos los puntos del lugar)

-Un tipo como el esta consiente de que su reputación le precede, seria estupido sentarse tranquilo en un lugar extraño con lasa defensas bajas (Hablo la compañera de Baki haciendo notar la falta de buen juicio del shinobi de las vendas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Listo ya acabe de comer ahora si podemos pelear (Declaro Naruto poniéndose de pie y encarando a su agresor)

-Ese fue un buen truco pero no te servirá de nada (Le dijo el vendado y empezó a juntar chacra haciendo que sus vendas envolviesen a Naruto rápidamente) jaja estas muerto (dijo pasando mas chacra a las vendas haciendo que estas estrujaran el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo sonidos de huesos rotos)

-Eres muy lento (Fue lo ultimo que escucho Kogohumaru antes de quedar inconsciente a causa de un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo que causo que las vendas perdieran su efectividad y revelaran un tronco con algunas ramas rotas) Que perdida de tiempo, se nota que el tipo era un AMBU novato, tu el del medio velo será mejor que te llevas a tu amigo (Dijo Naruto arrojando al shinobi inconsciente a los pies del capitán AMBU)

-La cuenta por favor (Dijo tranquilamente Anko quien acababa de terminar sus dangos)

-S-s-ss-ssso-son 2300 ryo (Hablo la empleada muy temerosa)

-Es demasiado por un pequeño tentempié como ese (Dijo Anko preocupada por su cartera)

-No hay problema mi amigo de las vendas pagara nuestra cuenta (Dijo despreocupadamente el enmascarado)

-En ese caso dénos 5 ordénense mas para llevar por favor (Hablo feliz Anko)

-Es bueno encontrar seres tan caritativos por el camino, UNA RONDA DE SAKE PARA TODOS CORTESIA DEL CABALLERO DE SUNA (Grito Naruto y se sentó a esperar la orden de dangos de Anko)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Baki-san, ¿Kogohumaru tiene suficiente dinero? (Pregunto Umi a su capitán)

-Más le vale por que no pienso pagar yo (Respondió Baki)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vamos Shikamaru, no tengo nadie mas con quien practicar el intercambio de mentes (Pedía Ino al Nara)

-No Ino, la ultima vez estuve inconsciente tres días (Le dijo el chico de forma perezosa)

-Pero teníamos 5 años, además ya he mejorado bastante (Siguió intentando la Yamanaka)

-Ni tu padre se arriesga a entrenar contigo por que tus jutsus son inusualmente fuertes ¿Cómo sabes que tienes más control? (Pregunto Shikamaru)

-Naruto nunca se quejo (Dijo despreocupada la rubia)

-¿Que tiene que ver el en esto? (Pregunto en un tono que derrochaba celos el pelinegro)

-Pues como mis supuestos mejores amigos se niegan a ayudarme por un accidente que tuve a los 5 años el me ayuda a practicar por las noches (Dijo Ino algo enojada sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba revelando)

-Ahora todo cuadra, con razón el pobre esta tan atarantado le destrozaste la mente con tus jutsus (Dijo el Nara)

-Olvídalo Shikamaru, y para que lo sepas el tiene mucho mas aguante mental que tu (Dijo muy ofendida la rubia)

-Hmp…ese…y luego…bha (Dijo enfadado el Nara, por primera vez en su vida tenia toda la intención de seguir la riña y no tenia argumentos con que discutir)

-Chouji te compro una docena de papas di me ayudas a entrenar (Intento convencer Ino al Akimichi)

-No me arriesgare a un colapso nervioso por unas cuantas papas (Dijo simplemente el chico zanjando el tema)

-SON SOLO UN PAR DE COBARDES (Grito la rubia antes de salir furibunda del aula) Ese par de idiotas, como si fuese a matarlos un poco de presión mental, ¿Naruto donde estas cuando te necesito?

-¿Problemas con tus amigos Ino-cerda? (Pregunto Sakura a la rubia cuando abandono el salón)

-Solo que le tienen miedo a mis jutsus mentales, por favor si Naruto los resiste bien no abría problema con ellos (Dijo la rubia a su amiga/rival)

-Bueno si el puede resistirlos pues te ayudo un rato, total si Naruto los aguanta cualquiera lo hace (Dijo la pelirosa sin prestarle importancia)

-Genial entonces solo parate por ahí e intenta evitar que entre a tu mente (Dijo la rubia y cuando Sakura se posiciono intento con un jutsu simple)

-------------------------------------Mente de Sakura-------------------------------------------------

-Yahoo un Sasuke-kun, dos Sasuke-kun, tres Sasuke-kun, cuatro Sasuke-kun, hay nunca me dijeron que esto era tan entretenido, jeje podría hacerlo todo el día y la verdad creo que si lo haré (Decía una Sakura que parecía una silueta de tiza mientras seguía contando Sasukes que saltaban una cerca de repente todo se volvió negro y una Ino gigante, pero esta tenia una ropa muy elaborada y un símbolo extraño en ella así como una espiral apareció delante de la Sakura de tiza)

-¿Sakura? Hey Sakura…SAKURA (Grito algo confusa por no hallar nada) que raro, cuando practico con Naruto siempre lo encuentro, aunque su yo interno parece que tiene colas de zorro y unas orejitas muy monas, además esos mechones de cabello rojizo y rubio entremezclados se le ven tan kawuai (Empezó a divagar la Ino gigante dando pequeños saltos y sin quererlo aplastando a la Sakura de tiza) Bueno aquí no hay nada, seguramente las defensas mentales de la frentuda son tan buenas que ni siquiera pude entrar a sus pensamientos superficiales, mejor me voy (Dijo desapareciendo en una pantalla de humo)

-Esto me va a doler mañana (Decía la Sakura de tiza con dos espirales en los ojos y marcas como de moretones por todos lados)

---------------------------------------Mundo real-----------------------------------------------------

-Te felicito frentuda, eres bastante…em ¿Sakura? (Pregunto Ino al ver a la pelirosa tirada en el piso aparentemente desmallada) Kami ¿Qué he echo? (Dijo alarmada al confirmar que la chica estaba efectivamente sin conocimiento)

-Será mejor que te ayude a llevarla a la enfermería (Dijo Iruka quien pasaba por el lugar)

-Pero se va a poner bien ¿cierto sensei? (Pregunto la chica un tanto preocupada)

-Paréese un simple desmayo, yo diría que solo le hacen falta vitaminas (Dijo Iruka mientras dejaban a Sakura en una camilla de la enfermaría)

-Menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando (Dijo la Yamanaka)

-Si asta deliraba la pobre con algo de Naruto con colas y que su cabello rojizo, pobre chica (Dijo Iruka)

-¿QUE? ¿PERO COMO? SI YO NO, mis jutsus no son tan fuertes (Dijo la rubia al percatarse que estaba controlando el cuerpo de Sakura sin siquiera entrar a los pensamientos profundos de esta)

-Ino ¿tu utilizaste algún jutsu en Sakura? (Pregunto Iruka intrigado)

-Bueno si, ella se ofreció a ayudarme y pues como a Naruto se le hace relativamente fácil bloquear los jutsus más fuertes yo creí que ella no tendría problema con uno tan simple (Dijo la rubia explicando la situación)

-Ino si pudiste noquear a Sakura sin siquiera saberlo y encima controlar su cuerpo sin ningún enfrentamiento con su yo interno eso significa que no tendrías problemas en meterte a la mente incluso de un Junnin ; ¿tu padre sabe que puedes utilizar estos jutsus? (Pregunto serio el Chunnin conocía del tema ya que como era imposible copiar la línea sucesoria de los Yamanaka no tenían ningún problema en que sus jutsus fuesen relatados paso por paso en algunos libros de la biblioteca)

-El me dijo que mis jutsus eran fuertes pero no creí que llegasen a ese punto, además pensé que solo exageraba para que me sintiese bien conmigo misma por que Naruto los bloquea como si nada y bueno el no tiene mucho talento ninja que digamos (Explico Ino sorprendida por saber que sus jutsus alcanzaran tal magnitud)

-Ya veo, Naruto me sorprende cada vez mas, un día lo pesque practicando técnicas muy avanzadas en una parte profunda del bosque, creí que solo lo lograba por que tenia gran cantidad de chacra pero ahora veo que no demuestra todas sus capacidades en la academia ya que por lo que me has dicho su control de chacra y concentración deben ser muy superiores incluso a los míos (Dijo el Chunnin preocupado ¿Por qué el rubio no le había dicho nada? ¿Acaso no confiaba en el?)

-Entonces ¿Naruto nos ha mentido a todos? (Pregunto la Yamanaka)

-El tendrá sus motivos Ino, creo que solo no quiere que los demás sepan de lo que es capas, lo que me preocupa es que con ese nivel el Naruto que conocemos estaría echándoselo en cara a Sasuke o jactándose de ello en media villa, yo creo que alguien le sugiere discreción…Ino tengo una misión especial para ti, averigua todo lo que puedas de Naruto y hazme un reporte semanal, por lo que me dices lo ves muy seguido así que no sospechara nada y esto es un completo secreto hasta que veamos si no esta siendo mal influenciado por alguien (Hablo el Chunnin)

-Hai sensei (Respondió la rubia)

-Además debes hablar con tu padre sobre la fuerza de tus jutsus, no te vendría mal un entrenamiento extra con el, bien es todo te veré luego Ino-chan (Dijo el Chunnin saliendo de la enfermería)

**Wow ni yo me esperaba esta oleada de inspiración repentina, mejor si sigue así por que podré subir los capítulos mas rápido. Bien espero lo hallan disfrutado dejen sus comentarios Ja ne**


	4. Corre por tu vida

**Capitulo 3: Corre por tu vida**

-Sabe seria mucho mas sencillo terminar de montar estas trampas si se dignara a ayudarme Anko-sempai (Dijo molesto el kitzune ya que el estaba haciendo todo el trabajo de preparación para el mecanismo de activado de las trampas que montaron en esa zona)

-Si no es la gran cosa Naru-kun, ya casi terminas y yo estoy vigilando que nadie se acerque (Hablo Anko quien esta tranquilamente recostada en una rama alta pintándose las uñas)

-Siempre es lo mimo cuando nos envían a misiones, yo ago la estrategia, yo pago el hospedaje y la comida, yo cocino, yo cazo, yo preparo las trampas, yo vigilo, y yo cargo con todo y usted siempre llega a la torre del abuelo diciendo que fue la misión mas sencilla que le han dado ¿ES QUE NUNCA VA A DIGNARSE A HACER ALGO POR USTED MISMA SEMPAI? (Grito ya muy cabreado el rubio por los malos tratos de la Junnin)

-Bueno si no tuviese el esmalte fresco aria el enorme esfuerzo de bajar a abofetearte por tu compartimiento infantil así que mejor da gracias a que estoy de buen humor (Respondió como si nada la pelinegra)

-Y encima me pagan estas misiones como si fuese un simple Gennin, voy a demandarlos con derechos humanos, me explotan (Se quejo el chico terminando de arreglar el ultimo fallo de la complicada maraña de hilos que utilaza para activar sus trampas)

-Silencio alguien se acerca (Dijo Anko a lo que Naruto subió a la rama contigua a la de su sempai a esperar)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mas rápido Haku o nos alcanzaran (Dijo una chica de cabello naranja a otro que la seguía de cerca)

-Sasame ya no puedo, llevamos casi medio día corriendo (Le respondió el fatigado chico)

-Corre si no quieres que esos bárbaros te maten (Dijo la chica sin disminuir la velocidad pero sin poder evitarlo acciono una de las trampas haciendo que ambos chicos callasen a un profundo hoyo cuya salida al instante fue bloqueada por una infinidad de hilos dispuestos a forma de que quien intentase salir sufriría cortes muy profundos, además en el fondo los estaban esperando 5 clones de Naruto para verificar que no hubiese escapatoria)

-Sasame-chan ¿estas bien? (Pregunto el pelinegro al percatarse que la chica había caído de mala manera)

-No puedo levantarme, Haku vete, si nos atrapan a ambos será peor (Le dijo la chica)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué esta pasando allí abajo? (Pregunto Anko al rubio quien parecía concentrado en otra cosa)

-Son contenedores, y por lo que parece huían de alguien…seguramente Akatsuki les sigue (Respondió el rubio)

-Mierda, diles a los clones que los saquen de aquí y alístate seguramente no tardaran en llegar (Ordeno Anko)

-Hai (Dijo el rubio y pareció que volvía a concentrarse para pasar las instrucciones a sus clones)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tranquilos los dos, no son los que buscamos así que no les aremos daño, ustedes cárguenlos y larguémonos de aquí Akatsuki esta cerca (Hablo uno de los clones)

-¿Cómo saben que Akatsuki nos sigue? ¿Quiénes son? (Pregunto Haku a la defensiva empuñando una aguja)

-Tranquilo chaval somos de Konoha, ahora dime si sabes los nombres de quienes los siguen (Dijo el clon a Haku)

-Un tipo con apariencia de planta y otro que trae consigo unas raras marionetas creo que se llama Sasori (Contesto Sasame mas tranquila ella sabia que su clan y el sannin de los sapos eran muy amigos por lo que los ninja de Konoha eran considerados aliados)

-Ya veo, entonces debemos irnos cuanto antes (El clon empezó a formular sellos con los que invoco un par de sapos de gran tamaño) Lévenlos con ero-sennin y avisen al abuelo (Fueron sus instrucciones y de inmediato ambos sapos tragaron cada uno a un chico y un clon y empezaron a cavar a una velocidad extraordinaria en dirección a Konoha)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tenemos problemas, son Zetsu y Sasori (Dijo preocupado el rubio)

-Mierda, crea mas clones y vamonos de aquí, si solo fuese Sasori podríamos pelear pero con Zetsu aquí no tenemos oportunidad (Dijo claramente la Junnin y al momento Naruto acato las ordenes sin rechistar)

-Parecemos un par de cobardes huyendo de esos dos pero no podemos arriesgarnos a nada, la ultima vez que enfrente a Zetsu termine en urgencias, si no fuese por ero-sennin hubiese muerto (Reconoció mentalmente Naruto aun con su poder de demonio no había podido hacerle frente al ninja de la hierva) Si tan solo controlase un par de colas mas

-Olvídalo ya Naruto, esa pelea te llevo al límite, sabes que si utilizas más de tres colas te sales de control (Hablo Anko entre brinco y brinco haciendo referencia a la cantidad de colas que Naruto utilizo para hacer frente al Akatsuki la última vez que se vieron)

-Los clones están desapareciendo, no los retrasaran mas de 5 minutos (Dijo el enmascarado)

-Pues ve dejándoles mas en el camino, no podemos parar…pobres chicos ahora veo por que no se lo pensaron dos veces y aceptaron nuestra ayuda (Hablo la Junnin de la hoja)

-Eso debe retrasarlos por lo menos asta que los sapos lleguen a la torre (Hablo Naruto, quien había dejado a su paso una centena de clones extras)

-Bien si podemos retrasarles nos enviaran refuerzos (Dijo Anko)

-No podemos esperar tanto, sujétese de mi Anko-sempai si utilizo chacra rojo puedo llevarnos a ambos a Konoha en 20 minutos (Le dijo Naruto a la ninja empezando a juntar chacra en sus piernas)

-No utilices mas de una cola, si nos alcanzan necesitaremos las otras dos (Respondió la Junnin al momento de dejar que al rubio la cargase y sintiendo el repentino cambio de velocidad, iban tan rápido que solo se veía un leve brillo rojo que dejaba a su paso el enmascarado el cual se desvanecía luego de un par de segundos)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Abuelo, tenemos problemas, Akatsuki viene siguiéndonos, pudimos rescatar a estos dos, al parecer son contenedores (Hablo rápidamente el clon del rubio en cuanto los sapos los dejaron en la torre del Hokage)

-¿Quienes son? (Dijo el anciano mientras que Kurenai que estaba dejando un reporte de misión revisaba a los recién llegados y Asuma que estaba esperando a la junnin fuera de la oficina entro a verificar)

-Sasori y Zetsu, ahora estamos a unos 10 minutos de la aldea pero nos están dando alcance (Respondió el clon y rápidamente desapareció para no consumir mas chacra)

-Kurenai lleva a los chicos al hospital, Asuma tu ve al AMBU y pide 5 escuadrones voy a adelantarme (Dijo rápidamente Sarutobi saliendo de la torre por la ventana a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ese maldito demonio rojo esta utilizando el chacra del Kyuubi tendré que emplear el de Hachimata (Dijo Zetsu a su compañero)

-Has lo que tengas que hacer yo regresare a la base, no tiene caso que intente seguirte (Dijo el marionetista y regreso sobre sus pasos al tiempo que el ninja de cabello verde aumentaba su velocidad de manera alarmante)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**Ya esta demasiado cerca Anko-sempai, utilizare la segunda cola (Anuncio el rubio sin darle tiempo a la Junnin de decir nada ya que el aumento brusco de la velocidad le impedía siquiera moverse)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sandaime-sama los escuadrones están listos, en cuanto lleguen atacaremos con todo (Dijo Asuma llegando a la entrada norte de la aldea donde Sarutobi estaba ya cargando chagra para el encuentro con Zetsu)

-Bien Asuma, diles que se preparen (Hablo claramente el Hokage) Jiraiya no pudiste escoger peor momento para irte a investigar por los pergaminos del Kyuubi (Pensó recordando la razón por la que el sannin había estado en su oficina esa mañana)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Rayos, ya deben estarme esperando, y no puedo arriesgarme a perder el poder de mi bijou (Dijo sumamente enojado Zetsu cesando la persecución) Si no fuese por ese maldito demonio rojo la misión no se habría complicado; el jefe va a hacerme polvo en cuanto llegue a la guarida (Pensó el Akatsuki empezando a retirarse a paso lento, no tenia muchas ganas de llegar a ver a su líder)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Se detuvo (Dijo feliz Anko al sentir que el chacra de Zetsu ya no se movía)

-Que lastima que yo no pueda hacer lo mismo (Dijo el rubio quien por la velocidad que llevaba no tenia otra opción mas que disminuirla paulatinamente, pero no contó que ya estaba en la entrada de la aldea y sin poder evitarlo termino chocando contra uno de los muros que protegían a la aldea)

-¿Están bien? (Pregunto el Hokage al acercarse a verificar el estado de sus ninjas)

-Claro fue la misión mas sencilla que me han asignado (Decía tranquilamente Anko poniéndose de pie después del choque)

-POR QUE NO ISISTE NADA, YO FUI QUIEN SE GASTO EL CHACRA A LO BRUTO Y RECIVIO DE LLENO EL IMPACTO (Grito desesperado el enmascarado, con lo que no contaba era que con el impacto su mascara estaba agrietada y dejaba ver perfectamente unos mechones rubios y un ojo azul)

-Vete antes de que la mascara se rompa (Le advirtió Asuma al chico quien al percatarse salio disparado a las profundidades del bosque interno de la villa)

-Anko tu y yo tenemos que hablar (Dijo severamente el anciano kage a lo que la Junnin se encamino junto con el a la torre)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-¿**Para que querías verme Hinata? (Pregunto una confundida Ino)

-Necesito hablar con tigo acerca de Naruto-kun (Dijo la ojiblanca)

-No tengo que hablar de el (Dijo nerviosa la rubia)

-Ino yo se que Naruto-kun te gusta, los he visto cuando te ayuda a entrenar y cenando en Ichuraku, además siempre lo vez en la clase ya sea simulando hablar con Shikamaru-kun o fingiendo que te arreglas el cabello con tu espejo (Explico la Hyuuga)

-Eso…es, no es nada, solo me ayuda a entrenar (Trato de mentir la rubia)

-Ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto, solo quiero decirte que no te dejare las cosas fáciles (Dijo Hinata sonrojada a mas no poder)

-Hinata tu…¿tu también? (Pregunto la ojiazul)

-Desde que entramos a la academia, ¿y tu? (Devolvió la pregunta)

-Creo que…hace un par de años (Contesto la rubia)

-Bien entonces solo era para aclararlo (Dijo Hinata empezando a irse pero un extraño ruido al otro lado de los arbustos las sorprendió, parecía que alguien había entrado repentinamente al riachuelo que pasaba cerca)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Genial, casi no tengo chacra y apenas siento mis piernas, además con el maldito impacto creo que me rompí un par de costillas (Dijo Naruto mientras se sacaba la mascara y la arrojaba junto con su ropa a la orilla del río, aunque aun mantenía su apariencia adulta)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Imposible, ese ¿es? (Pregunto en un susurro Hinata al ver quien se encontraba dentro del agua era ni mas ni menos que el ninja de la mascara roja)

-Es igual a Naruto, incluso podría ser su padre o hermano mayor (Dijo Ino sorprendida, al menos ya sabían que relación tenían Naruto y el ninja de mascara roja, indudablemente eran parientes cercanos)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hokage-sama quiere verte en cuanto te recuperes un poco Naru-kun (Hablo Asuma quien acababa de llegar)

-Se lo mismo que Anko, nos tomaron por sorpresa… de haberlo sabido hubiese podido evitar un par de contusiones (Replico el rubio)

-Interesante ¿Qué los tenia tan ocupados? Seguro que estaban en una situación comprometedora, después de todo a Anko le gustan mas jóvenes (Se burlo el Junnin haciendo que el rubio se sonrojase a más no poder)

-ESO NO ES CIERTO, ES MI SEMPAI NO ESTAVAMOS ACIENDO MAS QUE PREPARAR UNA TRAMPA (Grito histérico el chico deshaciendo su henge y provocando la extrema palidez en ambas kounochis espías)

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso, además el que lo niega lo confirma (Se burlo por ultimo el adicto al tabaco desapareciendo del lugar)

-Genial y ahora Asuma cree que me estoy acostando con Anko-sempai (Se quejo el rubio saliendo del río y vistiéndose rápidamente con henge y todo para salir de inmediato a ver al Hokage)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dime que no estoy alucinando (Dijo la Hyuuga a su compañera después de unos minutos de estupor)

-Naruto es el ninja de la mascara roja (Dijo la rubia aun sorprendida)

-Y lo otro (Dijo Hinata)

-¿Que esta muy bien armado? (Pregunto la Yamanaka)

-No lo de Anko (Dijo enojada la Hyuuga)

-De esa debemos deshacernos lo antes posible (Dijo maquiavélicamente la rubia)

-Me gusta como piensas (Respondió la ojiblanca igualmente en un tono que aria correr asta al mismo Itachi Uchiha)

**Se acabo, los dejo para que saquen sus propias conclusiones; y dejen comentarios. Ja ne**


	5. Dia de graduación, mal dia

**Capitulo 4.- Día de graduación, mal día. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Bakc&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Venga mas alto, mas fuerte, mas rápido, mas precisó, ¿a eso le llaman flujo de chacra?; Sa-chan puedes hacerlo mas fuerte y tu Haku te estas desconcentrando, venga de nuevo desde el inicio asta que les salga bien (Eran las instrucciones del rubio aunque en esta ocasión sus ropas eran totalmente diferentes del habitual naranja que todos conocían y que el rubio usaba para despistarlos de su verdadera personalidad)

-¿Ese es Naruto? ¿Dando órdenes? No entiendo como es que esos dos le hacen caso si son de los mejores de la academia desde que llegaron hace casi dos meses. (Pensaba sorprendido Sasuke, nunca se hubiese imaginado ver a Naruto liderando un entrenamiento y vestido de negro tanto pantalón como chaleco abierto corto con una gabardina del mismo color por encima y un protector en la frente idéntico al del segundo pero de color rojo sangre al igual que guantes, cinturón y sandalias; lo que mas le sorprendió fue el símbolo presente en todo sus cosas; la cara de un zorro de ojos ámbar y la palabra venganza gravada en blanco en la parte trasera de su gabardina)

-Naruto-sempai por favor…hemos echo la misma rutina 500 veces, creo que por ley debe permitirnos dormir (Dijo Sasame dejándose caer de rodillas en el pasto)

-O por lo menos comer algo, un poco de agua lo que sea un descanso de unos minutos por favor; además mañana temprano debemos ir a la academia (La secundo Haku desplomándose boca abajo al lado de su amiga)

-Pues ya que…pero por interrumpir su sesión de entrenamiento tendrán que hacer los quehaceres de la casa solos por un mes (Anuncio el rubio)

-Mejor que morir de hambre (Contesto Haku poniéndose de pie)

-Mejor que quedarme sin dormir otro día (Respondió la pelinaranja)

-Holgazanes si solo llevamos dos días seguidos de entrenamiento (Dijo el ojiazul como quien dijera que apenas estaban calentando)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&Fin Flash Bakc&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Fue increíble, no podía ni siquiera pestañar esos dos se movían a una velocidad tan alta que apenas y podía seguirles con la mirada y aun así Naruto les exigía mas; decía que apenas estaban dando el mínimo de su capacidad (Termino de relatar los eventos del día anterior el Uchiha a los de más chicos del grupo)

-Y que hay del ninja de mascara roja, se supone que el debía de entrenar a Naruto pero nadie lo ha visto y en cambio parece que Naruto es quien entrena a Sasame y Haku (Hablo Shino dejando de lado su mutismo por un momento)

-No lo vi; a decir verdad apenas ayer que me decidí a espiarlos, su aparición fue muy misteriosa también según lo poco que he logrado sacarle a Iruka fue el mismo demonio rojo quien los encontró y trajo a la villa (Concluyo Sasuke)

-Bha se preocupan por tonterías que Naruto halla cambiado de ropa no le da mas habilidades; si estamos ablando del baka es solo un bufón (Dijo muy seguro Kiba)

-Ino tu me dijiste Naruto te ayudaba a entrenar ¿Sabes algo mas? (Pregunto el Nara de forma perezosa)

-Desde que se fue a entrenar con el ninja de mascara roja solo me lo encontró a veces por el Ichracu y no he entrenado nada con el por que me dice que tiene algo que hacer solo eso (Responde la rubia omitiendo los detalles del río)

-Pues a esos dos no les podemos preguntar, han estado dormidos toda la mañana (Hablo Chouji mientras degustaba sus papas) aunque hace una semana mi padre llevo al demonio rojo a casa para cenar y esos dos también estaban ahí; pero Naruto nunca se presento

-Sakura Haruno (Se escucho una voz que provenía de un aula contigua por la que salía Hinata, de inmediato la pelirrosa se apresuro a entrar ya que estaban dando el examen para Gennin)

-¿Cómo te fue? (Pregunto la ojiazul a la Hyuuga apartándose ambas del grupo principal en el que se seguía debatiendo el tema de los nuevos integrantes, el ninja de la mascara roja y Naruto)

-No estuvo tan difícil, solo fueron unos cuantos bushins (Contesto la ojiblanca y comenzó a voltear para todos lados)

-No ha llegado, creo que esta esperando al ultimo para presentar su examen (Dijo la rubia contestando la pregunta que seguramente Hinata aria)

-Pero si ya solo falta Sakura-san, si no llega pronto lo reprobaran por ausencia (Hablo preocupada la ojiblanca)

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan solo llegue un poco tarde (Dijo un risueño rubio que estaba detrás de la morena)

-Ya era hora Naruto, poco mas y te suspenden (Dijo la Yamanaka) Esta usando su ropa de siempre, nada negro, ni guantes ni protector rojo sangre; seria mejor que hubiese llegado como lo describió Sasuke ahora se vera mas sospechoso

-Naruto Uzumaki (Se volvió a escuchar la misma voz mientras que una feliz Haruno salía del cuarto y al instante el rubio se dirigía a este pero fue interceptado por Sasuke)

-Un dobe como tu no puede pasar (Hablo fuerte y claro el pelinegro)

-No molestes Uchiha, a y deja de segur a Sa-chan y Haku n es correcto espiar a la gente (Fue todo le que dijo el rubio y paso de largo hacia el interior del cuarto dejando sorprendido a Sasuke)

-El lo sabia, supo todo el tiempo que los espiaba y decidió ignórame (Dijo en un susurro)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Todos aquellos que hallan aprobado quédense en el aula, los demás pueden irse (Anuncio uno de los Chunnin que examinaron a los chicos poco después de que Naruto hubiese terminado su examen, ahora el rubio se encontraba sentado entre Sasame y Haku quienes por cierto seguían durmiendo)

-Por ordenes de Hokage-sama se ha modificado el reglamento de equipos e instructores ahora que ya se han graduado se les informaran estos cambios, para empezar los equipos serán conformados por 5 personas y cada equipo tendrá 2 Junnin a cargo (Dijo Iruka sorprendiendo a casi todos los presentes)

-A cada una se le ha dado un papel en el que se le indica donde encontrara a sus nuevos senseis y compañeros ellos les darán sus respectivas insignias si aprueban sus habilidades, de lo contrario regresaran a la academia, pueden irse (Dijo Iruka retirándose rápidamente para no tener que despedirse de sus alumnos ya que lo que menos quería era verse vulnerable enfrente de ellos)

-SASAME, HAKU YA NOS VAMOS (Grito el rubio para que ambos despertaran)

-Si Naruto-sempai (Dijo Sasame poniéndose de pie rápidamente ya que no quería tener aun mas entrenamiento si molestaba al rubio)

-Hai (Dijo en las mismas condiciones Haku, tal vez un poco mas alterado)

-Haber pues yo debo ir a la azotea (Dijo Naruto)

-Yo voy con usted Naruto-sempai (Dijo la de ojos chocolate)

-Me salve, gracias kami-sama por librarme del entrenamiento de ese loco (Dijo Haku con dos ríos de lagrimas corriéndole por la cara de la alegría que sentía)

-Haku (Hablo Naruto con el rostro ensombrecido y muy molesto a lo que el chico de cabello negro no perdió ni un segundo en salir corriendo en dirección al lugar donde lo citaron en el papel)

-Por que eres tan malo con migo kami-sama…yo quería estar en el equipo de Sasuke-kun (Decía una entristecida Sakura al ver que Sasuke se dirigía al patio y ella debía ir a la azotea )

-SSSSIIIIIIIIIII LA AZOTEA (Gritaron de felicidad Hinata e Ino festejando por todo lo alto)

-Pues ya salio nuestro equipo, mejor vamonos antes de que los junnin se enfaden (Dijo Sasame a lo Naruto asintió y después de interrumpir el festejo de Ino e Hinata y la depresión de Sakura subieron a la azotea)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Debes estar feliz de verme Naruto-kun voy a ser tu nueva sensei (Dijo Anko apareciendo enfrente del grupo que caminaba por la azotea del edificio)

-No, no voy a volver a pagar o hacer nada asta que usted también haga algo Anko-sempai, ya me canse de que me agarren de chacha, además la ultima vez me rompí dos cosillas (Dijo enojado el rubio)

-¿Cuál es su nombre sensei? (Pregunto la pelirrosa)

-Soy la maravillosa Anko, por cierto Naruto-kun ya no tenia dinero para mis dangos así que tome algo de tus ahorros (Respondió la kounochi pasando olímpicamente de Sakura)

-QUE Y ¿POR QUE TOMA MI DINERO? Un segundo yo escondí a gama-chan en mis…ANKO-SEMPAI PERVERTIDA LA SACO DEL CAJON DE MIS ROPA INTERIOR (Grito cabreado el rubio)

-NO TOQUE A NARUTO-KUN/SEMPAI PERVERTIDA (Gritaron a la vez Ino, Hinata y Sasame mientas se interponían entre Anko y el rubio)

-Que genio, si yo solo busque unos cuantos ryos (Dijo como si nada la Junnin)

-Ya me canse de decirle que no haga eso Anko-san, además la que hace la limpieza de los cuartos soy yo (Hablo la pelinaranja)

-¿Tu vives con Naruto? (Pregunto Sakura)

-Si, también Haku-kun y Anko-san (Dijo la chica restándole importancia)

-Es suficiente de su vida, Anko se supone que deberías explicarles en que consistirá su prueba (Escucharon decir a un sujeto que estaba sentado sobre la pequeña barda que rodeaba la azotea dándoles la espalda)

-Eres un aguafiestas Itachi-kun (Dijo Anko)

-Lo que me faltaba también tengo que hacerle caso a Itachi ojitos chulos Uchiha, mi día no puede empeorar (Dijo Naruto a modo de burla para el junnin)

-¿Uchiha? (Se pregunto Hinata)

-El hermano mayor de Sasuke-teme (Respondió Naruto)

**Ya estuvo lo demás se los voy a cortar por ahora solo sabrán que Anko e Itachi serán los nuevos sensei del grupo; otra cosa tengo un trabajo que me dejaron que me esta consumiendo demasiado tiempo así que lo mas seguro es que no ponga nada nuevo asta que lo entregue, por ahí del 23 o 25 de este mes así que perdón pero tendré que retrasar todos los fics asta entonces.**


	6. ¿Yo lider pero como?

**Huhu mi grupo no pudo reunirse hoy así que estoy libre para traerles una continuación de compensación; una escapadita no hace mal y mi parte del trabajo de este día ya lo hice así que el irresponsable (milagro que esta vez) no soy yo.**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Yo líder pero como?**

-Itachi no debimos enviarlos a ese lugar, incluso Junín experimentados han muerto o resultado severamente heridos allí dentro (Reclamo Anko al Uchiha que estaba sentado tranquilamente al lado de una pequeña cueva)

-Lo superaran, Naruto y Sasame han vivido con ello toda su vida (Fue la seca respuesta del pelinegro)

-Naruto esta obsesionado con la idea de matar a alguien que ya esta muerto y Sasame aun no ha superado la muerte de su padre ¿Cómo carajo quieres que se sobrepongan a eso? (Dijo enojada la junnin)

-Sasame debe dejarlo ir si es que quiere poder vivir tranquila algún día y Naruto…el solo esta buscando la manera de vengar a su madre…además, además su objetivo sigue con vida (Dijo Itachi)

-Eso es imposible, Jiraiya-sama nos lo dijo nadie puede sobrevivir a la invocación de un Shinigami (Recrimino Anko)

-Pues el lo logro, y no solo eso esta manipulando a los bijus a su conveniencia, tú no quieres creerlo por que te aterra la idea de que el benevolente y pacífico Arashi Yondaime Hokage sea quien dirige el Akatsuki (Hablo el Uchiha)

-Eso es mentira, el cuarto no seria capas de traicionar la villa, el murió para protegerla (Dijo Anko saliéndose de sus casillas)

-YO ESTUVE HAI ANKO, YO LO VI UTILIZAR EL PODER DE LOS BIJUS Y MASACRAR A TODO MI CLAN, NO ME DIGAS QUE ARASHI UZUMAKI ES UN HEROE, por que…por que es…es peor que un demonio (Termino de decir Itachi, estaba furioso al punto que su mazenku sharingan estaba activado) y Naruto también lo sabe, se siente impotente y miserable por no poder ponerle un dedo encima, es lo mismo que Sasuke y yo buscamos desde entonces venganza y ninguno de los tres nos detendremos asta que la obtengamos

-Yo, no puedo creer eso (Termino diciendo Anko dándole la espalda al Uchiha)

-Tal vez tu también debiste entrar, que la cueva de las revelaciones te deje ver a tu enemigo (Hablo Itachi empezando a caminar hacia la entrada) incluso tal vez yo mismo debí entrar; esa es la diferencia entre ellos y nosotros Anko, tu y yo no somos capaces de enfrentarnos a nuestros propios miedos, en cambio Sakura e Hinata aun son lo suficientemente ingenuas para entrar sin pensarlo, Naruto y Sasame están allí por que tienen mas voluntad que nosotros por que ellos piensan que pueden conseguir ese imposible (Termino parando junto en la entrada)

-¿Y que hay de Ino? (Pregunto la kounochi)

-Ino tiene tal vez la peor de las cargas, es afortunada de no saber quien es su padre; por que cuando lo sepa nadie sabe como reaccionara…y los planes de Arashi también la incluyen a ella (Hablo el junnin entrando en la cueva)

-No puedo creer que te este siguiendo a la boca de la serpiente (Dijo Anko entrando detrás del pelinegro)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**Los caminos se separan (Dijo Sakura al observar que en el interior de la gruta los caminos se seccionaban en cientos de pasillos)

-Entonces asta aquí llegamos juntos; si no regresan con vida quiero que sepan que fue un gusto conocerlas (Dijo el rubio adentrándose solo en la primera subseccion que encontró)

-¿Qué quiso decir Naruto-kun con eso? (Pregunto Hinata)

-Quiere decir que cada quien debe tomar su camino, además recuerden lo que Itachi-sensei dijo cada quien debe enfrentar a sus demonios, muchos no son capaces de hacerlo y mueren por ello así que les digo lo mismo fue un gusto conocerlas y espero que pueda verlas de nuevo (Explico Sasame tomando otro camino)

-Este lugar es muy peligroso, ¿Por qué no regresamos? (Propuso Sakura)

-Ya escuchaste a Naruto dijo "si no regresan con vida" eso quiere decir que el esta seguro de regresar y si el puede nosotras también ¿Cierto Hinata? (Dijo la rubia)

-Tienes toda la razón Ino-chan (Contesto la ojiblanca y ambas tomaron su respectivo camino)

-Que remedio; además si no sigo no podré ver de nuevo a Sasuke-kun (Se animo Sakura entrando a uno de los largos pasillos)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto no debería tardar tanto, se supone que la cueva me mostrara mis miedos ¿Qué caso tiene hacerme esperar? (Se cuestiono el ojiazul)

-Te he estado esperando Naruto-kun (Se dejo escuchar un tipo parado al lado de unas rocas)

-No tengo tiempo para perder con las ilusiones de esta cueva así que no me jodas (Dijo fríamente el rubio pasando de largo)

-¿Estas seguro de eso pequeño kitzune? Entonces no querrás saber lo que he hecho con tu madre (Hablo el tipo revelando ser Arashi y aventando un kunai que raspo la mejilla de Naruto)

-Estoy sangrando…esto, esto no es una ilusión (Dijo el de marcas zorrunas mientras volteaba a ver a Arashi con odio)

-Puedes estar seguro de ello joven kitzune; mírate tan débil tan patético estaba pensando en agregarte a mi colección pero seria un desperdicio, lastima tendré que matarte con el mismo chacra que te dio la vida (Hablo fríamente el antiguo Hokage y comenzó a despedir un tremendo chacra rojo)

-MALDITO, ESE PODER LE PERTENECE A MI MADRE (Grito colérico el rubio desatando de inmediato las tres colas que podía utilizar para el combate y rápidamente ambos chacras chocaban uno contra otro)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sasame eres tu? (Pregunto un sujeto sentado en una amplia estancia)

-¿Pa…padre? (Pregunto sorprendida la Fuuma) Padre, en verdad estas vivo (Dijo feliz intentando contener las lagrimas)

-Sasame tu no tienes derecho de estar aquí, por tu culpa estoy muerto, por tu culpa todos lo estamos (Dijo el tipo y al instante todos los miembros del clan que habían muerto a manos de los Akatsuki se hicieron presentes y le dieron la espalda a la chica)

-No…yo no quise, no es mi culpa…yo no pedí ser sellada, por favor, por favor no se vallan (Dijo la pelinaranja al percatarse que todos caminaban dándole la espalda)

-No nos siguas Sasame, ya no eres una Fuuma, no eres digna de llevar ese apellido (Hablo el padre de Sasame provocando las lagrimas de la chica)

-No, NO SE VALLAN, POR FAVOR… llevenme con ustedes (Termino diciendo la chica llorando a mas no poder)

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste por que morimos? Entonces te lo recordare (Hablo el padre de Sasame y de pronto toda la cueva se evaporo y dejo paso a la escena de una matanza y Sasame pudo ver a un enloquecido Zetsu riendo desquiciadamente mientras arrancaba trozos de carne de los cadáveres para comerlos)

-NO, NO, DEJALOS, DEJALOS TRANQUILOS (Grito la Fuuma intentando detener al Akatsuki pero este solo la empujo lejos y prosiguió a seguir comiendo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que raro, creí que la cueva era mas profunda pero ya puedo divisar la salida (Decía para si Hinata mientras salía por la hendidura en la roca y sorprendiéndose de ver que estaba de vuelta en Konoha y que había salido justamente en el bosque privado Hyuuga)

-Mira allí esta esa chiquilla debilucha (Escuchó decir a una do los habitantes de la casa Hyuuga)

-Que vergüenza debe sentir su padre al tener una heredera tan poco calificada (Hablo uno de los miembros del consejo)

-No, no de nuevo ¿Por qué todos me dicen que soy débil? (Pensó la chico comenzando a correr en dirección a su casa)

-Mírala otra vez esta llorando, es débil y no sabe hacer otra cosa; Hiashi-sama aria bien en sacarla del camino (Escucho comentarios así todo el trayecto y cada vez eran menos reservados, llego al punto de que estaba rodeada por todo el clan y todos gritaban en su contra)

-Deberíamos deshacernos de ella (Dijo una anciana tirando una piedra al rostro de Hinata lo que provocando que se le abriese el parpado)

-No entiendo por que debo desperdiciar mi vida cuidando de alguien tan débil (Escucho decir a su primo al momento de sentir como el kunai que el mismo le lanzo se enterraba en su brazo)

-No sigan, por favor váyanse, déjenme sola (Pidió la atemorizada y herida Hinata provocando una nueva oleada de kunais y piedras en su contra)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esta cueva es muy tenebrosa…me da escalofríos (Hablo Sakura mientras se frotaba los brazos esperando darse calor y ánimos para poder seguir)

-Otra vez tu, largate ahora mismo no estas capacitada para ser ninja, ni siquiera debiste tomarte la molestia de entrar a esta cueva de entrenamiento (Le dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa en un tono sumamente frió)

-Sasuke-kun, yo…no me voy, iré contigo así podemos hacernos compañía (Dijo la Haruno)

-¿Compañía? Tu no sirves ni para eso y aunque así fuese yo no necesito de nada ni nadie, el que pidas apoyo en los demás es muestra de debilidad y estupidez…aunque pensándolo bien esas palabras te describen perfectamente así que no se por que pensé que podrías entender mis razonamientos desde un inicio (Hablo el Uchiha aun mas cortante y distante)

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por que? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? (Pregunto la chica tomándolo del brazo con cuidado pero en el acto Sasuke se giro y le dio un fuerte golpe tirandola al frió piso)

-NO ME TOQUES, ERES BASURA, ERES PEOR QUE ESE DOBE DE NARUTO, PEOR QUE NADIE, NUNCA LLEGARAS A SER NADA Y POR LO TANTO NO TIENES DERECHO A TOCARME; LARGATE Y DEJAME EN PAZ HARUNO (Fueron las crueles palabras que salieron de los labios del Uchiha)

-Pero Sasuke-kun, yo…yo…yo creí que

-¿Que? ¿Creíste que podría quererte?, ¿que correspondería a tus estupidos sentimientos? Eres mas repugnante de lo que creía, incluso seria mejor que liberara al mundo de tu bil existencia (Sentencio el moreno sacando un kunai y acercándose a Sakura quien por que shokc no podía reaccionar)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Entonces se lo dirás? (Pregunto la madre de Ino a Yoshino)

-No, aun no es lo suficientemente madura (Respondió el rubio)

-Mamá, papá, parece que están ablando de eso de nuevo, ¿Qué me ocultan? ¿Por qué no pueden decírmelo? (Se preguntaba para sus adentros Ino quien había llegado a lo que parecía un claro y estaba escuchando la conversación que sus padres siempre sostenían cuando creían que no había nadie)

-Debes decírselo, es mejor que sepa que…que ella

-No, ella no debe saberlo o pensara que solo la usamos como una herramienta (Dijo Yoshino interrumpiendo a su esposa)

-¿Que es lo que no puedo saber? (Pregunto la chica de ropas violáceas)

-Ino, no es nada, no t preocupes (Dijo sonriendo su madre)

-QUIERO SABERLO, MUCHAS VECE HE INTENTADO SABERLO, ME HE PASADO NOCHES EN VELO BUSCANDO UN INDICIO, UNA PISTA CUALQUIER COSA QUE ME RESPONDA ¿Qué ME OCULTAN? (Pregunto Ino pero sin previo aviso una mano se estapo contra su mejilla)

-¿Papá? (Dijo Ino muy sorprendida, su padre jamás la había abofeteado, apenas y le alzaba la voz cuando la regañaba)

-No vulvas a hablarnos así Ino, si decimos que no importa es que no importa y punto (Dijo Yoshino)

-Me pego, el nunca…nunca lo abia echo (Pensó la chica rubia)

-Mejor díselo de una vez, revélale el secreto y que se large de esta casa (Dijo fríamente la madre de Ino)

-¿Mama?...no, no; no es cierto, USTEDES NO SON MIS PADRES, MI PADRE NUNCA ME HA PUESTO UN DEDO ENCIMA Y MI MADRE NO ME HABLARIA DE FORMA TAN CRUEL, SON FALSOS, UNA ILUCION PRODUCTO DE ESTA MALDITA CUEVA Y NO PIENSO SOPORTAR QUE FINGAN SER MIS PADRES (Grito Ino convencida de lo que estaba diciendo y rompiendo la ilusión en la que la caverna le había sumergido revelando a sus compañeros; Hinata echa un ovillo en una esquina pidiendo que la dejasen que no le hicieran daño, Sakura suplicando a un inexistente Sasuke que no la golpease, Sasame atacando una roca y gritando histéricamente que se detenga, su aspecto abia cambiado ahora tenia una especie de bigotes parecidos a los de Naruto y dos colas de gato formadas por chacra rosado; y Naruto quien estaba rodeado por un chacra rojizo y con tres extrañas colas de zorro saliendo de su cintura y orejas del mismo animal en su cabeza, ojos rojos y llenos de ira asi como colmillos como de lobo y sus bigotes estaban mucho mas acentuados peleando con un enemigo invisible)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué esta pasando? (Se pregunto la Yamanaka)

-La cueva les esta mostrando sus miedos, sus frustraciones y esta rompiendo sus esperanzas y anhelos, tu tienes un fuerte dominio mental y tu línea de sucesión te protege mas contra de las confusiones mentales por eso te ha sido sencillo romper las ilusiones que te rodean, pero ellos…ellos deben librar sus propias batallas antes de poder seguir en el camino de ninja que elijan (Explico Anko a su alumna al percatarse que había salido de la influencia de la cueva)

-Pero ellos cambiaron (Dijo la chica refiriéndose a Naruto y Sasame)

-Ino hay cosas que todos ocultamos, lo que estas presenciando son los secretos mas ocultos de Naruto y Sasame…no puedo decirte de que se trata solo que si ellos llegan a confiar en el grupo tal vez mas adelante decidan revelárselos (Explico Itachi)

-No te sientas mal si deciden no contarlo, para ellos llevar esa carga sin que la gente los señale es mas que suficiente les es muy difícil confiar en los demás (Dijo Anko sabiendo que la rubia intentaría que le revelaran la verdad)

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarlos? (Pregunto la ojiazul)

-Ellos deben tener fuerza para salir de esto solos (Dijo fríamente Itachi)

-No, me niego a creer eso, somos un equipo y son mis amigos no voy a dejarlos solos (Dijo firmemente la chica saliendo en auxilio de Sasame que era quien estaba mas cerca)

-Se pondrá en riesgo a ella misma con tal de ayudarlos (Hablo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro)

-Mantendrá la fortaleza aun cuando todo este perdido; creo que ya encontramos a la nueva líder del grupo (Dijo Anko también sonriendo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-SASAME ESCUCHAME ESTO ES UNA ILUCION, NO TIENES POR QUE SUFRIR SI OTRA VEZ ESTO SI NO LO DESEAS…TU PADRE NO LO QUERRIA ASI (Escucho la pelinaranja que gritaban, la voz le era conocida seguramente se trataba de Ino)

-Ino…tienes razón, el no me mostraría la escena de su muerte para torturarme (Dijo la Fuuma tranquilizándose y disolviendo así la ilusión)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sasame estas bien? (Pregunto la rubia)

-Mejor que ellos, será mejor ayudarlos (Hablo la chica de ojos chocolate una vez que diviso a Ino a un par de pasos de ella)

-Vamos con Naruto-kun (Dijo la ojiazul)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Te tengo (Dijo el kitzune mientras que con un rasengan le atravesaba el pecho a su oponente)

-Jajaja tu crees que moriré con tanta facilidad me das lastima, no importa cuanto lo intentes nunca podrás derrotarme, nunca vengaras a tu madre (Se burlo el falso Arashi)

-Naruto-sempai usted sabe que eso no es cierto, algún día podrá hacerlo, pero por ahora debe regresar con nosotras (Hablo Sasame intentando convencer al rubio)

-Váyanse, esta es entre el y yo, debo terminarlo, lo matare así muera en el intento (Dijo furioso el kitzune aumentando el poder en su rasengan al punto que se estaba dañando la mano el mismo)

-Naruto-kun, por favor mírame (Dijo Ino situándose al lado del chico)

-No te metas Yamanaka (Dijo fríamente el ojiazul)

-Naruto tu no eres así, por favor ven conmigo, déjalo el no es el verdadero…por favor Naruto-kun yo se, yo se que solo estas aumentando tu sufrimiento; no tengo idea de que paso con tu madre pero dime ¿te gustaría que te viese así? ¿Lleno de odio? ¿Viviendo solo para matar a otra persona? (Pregunto Ino tomando el brazo del rubio)

-Ino…Ino yo, el la mato, el…no, no buscare mas excusas, tu tienes razón este no es el verdadero; se que en algún lugar esta vivo y disfrutando del poder que le robo a mi madre pero…pero ella se sacrifico para que pudiese vivir y si llevo mi vida por este camino su sacrificio será en vano, me vengare si; pero por su memoria y por que es lo correcto NO POR LA SED DE SANGRE QUE QUERIAS DEJARME ARASHI, NO SERE COMO TU MAL NACIDO (Grito Naruto salido del trance en el que se encontraba y dejándose caer sobre Ino por el agotamiento)

-Naruto-kun (Dijo feliz la ojiazul al ver que Naruto aun con el tono rojizo de sus ojos había dejado atrás el odio que lo consumía momentos antes)

-No…no es momento para esto, vamos a ayudar a Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan (Dijo el rubio y empezaron a caminar hacia donde Sakura se encontraba, aunque Naruto había vuelto a sus facciones normales)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakura no te dejes engañar, el no es Sasuke-teme (Hablo el rubio)

-Pero, pero el me odia (Dijo la pelirosa desde el piso)

-Tu conoces a Sasuke mejor que nadie frentuda, es mas palabras que actos el solo esta confundido y si tu también te confundes no podrás ayudarle (Hablo Ino intentando ayudar a su compañera)

-Encáralo Sakura, el mundo no se va a terminar por que te rechacen, si te rindes ahora solo le darás la razón, pero si te levantas y lo superas le probaras que eres lo que el necesita (Dijo Sasame)

-Si, Sasuke-kun me necesita, solo que no lo sabe; el esta confundido, esta perdido entre el odio y su impotencia; PERO YO PUEDO AYUDARLO, PUEDO MOSTRARLE QUE LA VIDA ES MUCHO MAS QUE UNA SIMPLE VENGANZA (Grito la chica de cabellos rosados desapareciendo al falso Uchiha) ¿Qué esperamos? Hinata-chan nos necesita

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hinata nosotros no creemos que seas débil (Hablo Sakura)

-Y que si lo eres, te esfuerzas mas que nadie que halla conocido; hay muchos que desfallecerían con la mitad del entrenamiento que efectúas vamos manda a estos idiotas a la mierda y vente con nosotros (Dijo Ino)

-Has llevado una pesada carga sobre tus hombros por mucho tiempo Hinata es tiempo de que te deshagas de ella (Intento Sasame)

-No, ellos tienen razón, soy débil, mi hermana pequeña aun siendo cuatro años menor puede derrotarme fácilmente, no sirvo de nada, no me necesitan (Hablo la ojiblanca en tono triste y desesperanzado)

-Vengo Hina-chan te ayudaremos a que te fortalezcas, cuando alguien se atreva a hacerte menos podrás partirle la cara para que se trague sus palabras, además te necesitamos somos un equipo y si no te tenemos con nosotros no podremos seguir adelante (Dijo risueño y sonriente el rubio extendiéndole la mano a la Hyuuga)

-Naruto-kun (Vio la cara del chico), si, si hay alguien que me necesite no puedo decepcionarlo, no importa que pase demostrare que puedo con la carga, NADIE VOLVERA A PARAR POR ENCIMA DE MI Y SE QUEDARA COMO SI NADA (Dijo feliz la joven Hyuuga tomando la mano de Naruto y rompiendo la ilusión)

-Están aprobados (Dijo Itachi lanzándoles 3 de sus protectores que los acreditaban como gennins)

-Estos son para Ino y Naruto, primera y segundo al mando del equipo (Entrego Anko sus respectivas insignias a cada uno)

-¿Yo? Pero…pero si yo no puedo ser la líder (Dijo la Yamanaka sorprendida por la decisión de sus sensei)

-Si que puedes Ino, pudiste simplemente retirarte y dejar de exponerte al peligro de la gruta pero en cambio pusiste la seguridad del grupo sobre la tulla, por eso decidimos que serás la líder de grupo (Explico Itachi)

-Y Naruto entendió que necesita de los demás y al mismo tiempo es el soporte del grupo por lo que el debe ser el segundo al mando (Dijo feliz Anko)

-Pero…pero yo creo que Naruto-kun debe ser el líder del equipo, yo no podría responder igual que el (Hablo la rubia)

-Nada de eso, tu mantuviste la calma cuando yo no pude con mi propia conciencia, además si las cosas se te salen de control puedes contar con que yo estaré de respaldo para ayudarte, todos lo estaremos jefa (Dijo el ojiazul inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de respeto)

-Si Ino-cerda-jefa, no te dejaremos caer (Hablo Sakura)

-Vamos Yamanaka-san, es buena decisión (Dijo Sasame)

-Serás buena líder Ino-san (Se les unió la ojiblanca)

-Esperamos tu primera orden Ino (Dijo Naruto)

-En ese caso a Ichiraku a cenar algo delicioso y pasárnosla bien y es una orden de su jefa ¿ENTENDIDO? (Ordeno la ojiazul a lo que todos los chicos salieron de la cueva haciendo bromas y comentando sobre un nombre para el equipo)

-Esto se pone interesante (Dijo Anko)

-No se por que siento que esos niños van a sacarme de quicio, pero igual no entrenaría a nadie mas (Hablo Itachi saliendo de tras del grupo junto con su compañera junnin)

**Lo se me pase de sentimental y cursi pero bueno algo debía hacer para que el grupo se integrara, además siendo un grupo integrado casi en su totalidad por mujeres ¿Qué esperaban? (Sin ánimos de ofender a nadie pero he cierto a las chicas se les hace mucho mas fácil manejar sentimientos y esas cosas ¿Cómo lo se? Tengo una familia de puras mujeres muchas primas, tías, abuelas etc.. de todas las edades, aquí los hombres parece que estamos en extinción así que pues simplemente los se ya que prácticamente me crié rodeado por ellas)**


	7. Viaje inesperado

**Adoro el domingo, ni trabajo ni escuela es perfecto…bueno ya que estoy por aquí les dejo la continuación del fic. Disfrútenla**

**Capitulo 6: Viaje inesperado**

-Se ve tan tranquilo cuando duerme…ojala se la pasara dormido todo el tiempo por que despierto es un hijo de la… (Decía Anko quien estaba parada al lado de una gran cama viendo dormir a un despreocupado Itachi) Se puso una buena borrachera anoche, tal vez sea bueno hacerle una pequeña bromita (Pensó para si la kounochi y de inmediato casi toda su ropa estaba regada alrededor del cuarto del Uchiha, vamos que solo se quedo en ropa interior y se metió a la cama del pelinegro)

-Haaaaaaaannnnn no vuelvo a beber; no se como hizo Anko para soportar tanto alcohol (Decía el Uchiha mayor desperezándose y notando una figura a su lado lo cual lo hizo palidecer) Por favor que solo sean los peluches de Saki-chan, por favor kami-sama (Pensó para si el moreno empezando a retirar las sabanas y descubriendo a una dormida Anko lo cual provoco que el chico cállese al suelo por la impresión)

-¿Hu? Itachi-kun vuelve a la cama aun es muy temprano (Hablo la kounochi fingiendo un bostezo lo que provoco un rápido enrojecimiento en el rostro de Itachi)

-Tu, yo, nosotros, es decir…no me digas que; Mierda definitivamente es la ultima vez que bebo

-¿Pasa algo Itachi-kun? Te vez tenso, vamos ven con migo yo te quitare esa tensión (Hablo la pelinegra con voz seductora a lo que Itachi solo pudo confundirse aun mas)

-Pensándolo bien beber no es tan malo; igual un poco de ejercicio antes de desayunar no me vendría nada mal (Pensó para si el junnin)

-¿O prefieres que yo baje? (Siguió con su juego la kounochi comenzando a moverse hacia el impactado Uchiha con movimientos felinos)

-¿Esta ronroneando? Genial ¿Cómo rayos se entero de que eso es lo único que logra desarmarme por completo? (Se decía a si mismo el chico sintiendo como todo el bello del cuerpo se le erizaba)

-Grrrraaaauuuuuu (Maulló Anko al tiempo de lamer la mejilla del pelinegro provocando una "reacción" en el chico)

-Aniki tus alumnos ya se cansaron estarlos espe…ran… mejor les digo que vuelvan luego (Dijo una pequeña niña de no mas de seis años de cabello negro que cargaba un oso de peluche por cierto ya muy remendado)

-Saki-chan, no, diles que ahora bajó y no menciones esto ¿si? (Pidió el mayor de los Uchihas)

-Bueno pero te va a costar (Respondió la chiquilla y se fue a informar a las chicas que esperaban en la puerta)

-KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIII esa niña es una monada, no entiendo como puede ser hermana de un sujeto como tu (Dijo Anko ya vestida y saliendo por la puerta)

-Adiós a mi próximo cheque (Dijo muy deprimido el moreno)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-El entrenamiento de hoy se trata de una simple captura de bandera, por lo cual se dividirán en dos equipos, el primero en escoger será Naruto (Dijo Itachi)

-Naruto no vendrá hoy al entrenamiento Itachi-sensei (Hablo Sasame)

-Esta es la novena ocasión consecutiva que falta a los entrenamientos, de acuerdo en ese caso Sakura y Hinata vienen conmigo y Sasame e Ino con Itachi (Dijo Anko y al instante ambos grupos se separaron para ir a preparar todo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye ¿por que Naruto no ha venido a los entrenamientos? (Pregunto Ino a la pelinaranja mientras estaban montando una serie de trampas alrededor de su bandera)

-La verdad es que ni yo misma lo se; se levanta muy temprano y regresa a casa cuando ya todos estamos durmiendo; ayer se lo pregunte a Haku-kun pero solo me dijo que Naruto-sempai estaba haciendo algo importante…odio que esos dos estén enterados de lo que hace el otro y no me digan nada (Respondió la Fuuma)

-Entonces no fue casualidad encontrarlo ayer tan tarde (Hablo la Yamanaka)

-¿Usted lo vio Ino-san? (Pregunto esperanzada la pelinaranja)

-Anoche me pare por un baso de agua y el paso por enfrente de mi casa, pude verlo a través de la ventana pero se veía agotado, incluso caminaba arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza agachada; parecía que fuese a desplomarse en cualquier momento pero cuando baje a ver si estaba bien el ya no estaba en las cercanías; fue como a las 3:00AM (Explico Ino)

-Demasiado tarde, yo lo sentí llegar a la casa como a las 4:30AM y cuando me levante ya no estaba (Dijo la Fuuma preocupada)

-Deberíamos ir a ver que es lo que hace (Se escucho la voz de Hinata desde el árbol junto al que estaban paradas Ino y Sasame)

-Hinata, ¿desde cuando estas en ese lugar? (Pregunto sorprendida Sasame)

-Desde que empezaron a montar sus trampas, Sakura-chan me envió a ver que se les ocurría (Contesto la Hyuuga)

-En ese caso vamos por ella para poder ir a buscar a Naruto (Dijo la líder del equipo)

-Pero ¿y el entrenamiento? (Pregunto Sasame)

-El bienestar de Naruto es mas importante; debemos saber en que líos se esta metiendo (Contesto Ino)

-¿Y como lo encontraremos? (Cuestiono Sakura saliendo de unos arbustos)

-Bien, al menos ya no tendremos que irte a buscar frentuda (Dijo Ino)

-Yo se donde esta entrenando el equipo de Haku-san; si el sabe donde esta Naruto-kun podemos hacer que nos lo diga (Hablo Hinata a lo que todas asintieron y se fueron en busca del controlador del hielo)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Haku-kun ¿podrías ir por agua al río? (Se escucho una voz femenina)

-Claro jefa ahora vuelvo (Contesto el chico y se fue por el encargo de su líder de equipo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahí viene a mi señal…ahora (Dijo Ino a las demás chicas y de pronto Haku estaba amarrado de cabeza a la rama de una de los árboles de la zona)

-Oigan déjenme ir, yo no ha hecho nada, se los juro no se de donde salio el sake ni tuve que ver con lo de las apuestas en la academia (Comenzó a decir Haku intentando safarse del amarre)

-Tranquilo Haku-kun solo queremos saber donde esta Naruto-sempai (Hablo Sasame)

-No se de lo que hablas (Contesto el pelinegro)

-Haku es por su bien, estamos preocupadas (Intento la pelirosa)

-Ya les dije que no se nada (Hablo Haku)

-Mientes, tu y Naruto siempre están metidos en problemas así que habla (Ordeno la ojiazul)

-No voy a decir nada

-Por favor Haku-san (Pidió Hinata)

-Hina-chan; bueno pero solo por que tu me lo pides (Contesto el pelinegro quien estaba algo sonrojado) esta en la montaña de los Hokages

-Gracias Haku-san (Dijo la Hyuuga)

-Si, ya sabes Hina-chan estoy para lo que quieras (Contesto Haku en un tono nervioso)

-Bueno vamonos (Ordeno Ino y todas se fueron)

-Que linda es Hina-chan (Se dijo el moreno con una sonrisa tonta en su cara) demo…¿Ahora como voy a bajar de aquí? (Se pregunto al darse cuenta de que las chicas se fueron sin desatarlo) Bueno no importa seguramente mi equipo vendrá por mi, después de todo soy el segundo al mando

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Haku se fue hace ya media hora, ¿debería ir por el? (Pregunto Chouji a su líder)

-No, lo mas seguro es que ya se halla ido a su casa (Contesto esta)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

(Naruto estaba sentado en sobre la cabeza del Sandaime meditando mientras un chacra entre azulado y rojizo lo rodeaba, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición)

-Solo un poco mas, ya estoy cerca; un poco más (Se decía una y otra vez el chico intentando darse fuerza para seguir con su entrenamiento)

-¿Naruto-kun? (Hablo Hinata pero el chico no parecía reaccionar)

-¿Ese es el famoso entrenamiento? (Pregunto molesta Sakura pensando que Naruto se había quedado dormido intentando meditar)

-No levantes la voz Sakura, esta en un estado meditativo muy avanzado (Se escucho una voz por detrás de las chicas)

-Hokage-sama, ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo Naruto? (Pregunto Sasame)

-Tu sabes que Naruto tiene mas poder del que puede controlar Sasame-chan, por eso esta meditando, intenta controlar mejor su chacra pero…lleva mas de una semana sin moverse de ese sitio (Explico el Hokage)

-Eso es peligroso, debemos hacerlo volver (Dijo Hinata)

-Ya lo intentamos todo, pero el es demasiado ter4co como para dejarlo (Contesto el anciano)

-Pero yo lo vi pasar anoche frente a mi casa (Dijo Ino)

-Era un bushin, los ha estado enviando para que no se dieran cuenta; pero seguramente ya esta demasiado débil como para seguir haciéndolo (Hablo Sarutobi sentándose y comenzando a fumar)

-Ese estupido, voy a entrar a su mente a traerlo de vuelta (Dijo enojada la rubia)

-Voy contigo (Dijo Hinata)

-Y yo, ustedes solas no podrán hacerlo regresar si se pone terco (Hablo Sasame)

-En ese caso vamos todas (Aclaro la pelirosa)

-Bien, entonces siéntense detrás de mi y pongan una mano en mi hombro (Dijo Ino sentándose detrás de Naruto y rápidamente se dispuso a entrar a la mente del ojiazul)

----------------------------------Mente de Naruto----------------------------------------------------

-Bien ya estamos aquí (Hablo una gigante Ino en traje tipo samurai muy elaborado)

-Wow este lugar es enorme (Hablo la Sakura de tiza mirando para todos lados)

-Y ¿por que eres gigante aquí Ino-san? Y tu Sakura-chan perece que estuvieses pintada en un pizarrón (Pregunto Hinata quien parecía tener un par de alas como de grulla en su espalda y bestia una especie de túnica blanca)

-Es solo el aspecto interno de cada quien; la forma en la que el subconsciente nos percibe; el tamaño es equivalente al nivel de resistencia mental de cada quien (Dijo Sasame quien parecía que tenia orejas de gato, bigotes y dos colas del mismo animal)

-Ya veo; entonces eso significa que Ino-san debe tener una resistencia impresionante (Dijo Hinata al ver que Ino fácilmente media unos 30 metros, Sasame 15 y tanto Sakura como ella misma tenían su tamaño normal)

-Bueno pero igual podemos encogernos (Dijo Ino al momento de disminuirse asta su estatura normal al igual que la de ojos chocolate)

-Sorprendente (Se dujo Sakura)

-Y ¿por donde empezamos? (Pregunto Sasame)

-Estamos en los bordes de los pensamientos superficiales de Naruto así que debemos adentrarnos mas; Hinata tu tienes alas ve a dar una vuelta a ver si puedes descubrir que nos rodea para darnos una idea de hacia donde debemos ir (Explico la situación la rubia)

-Bueno pero…¿estas segura de que puedo volar? (Pregunto Hinata)

-Pues las alas no son de adorno (Contesto Ino)

-Haber que pasa (Dijo Hinata comenzando a mover sus alas y despegando torpemente del suelo pero se acostumbro rápidamente a su nueva situación y se puso a inspeccionar el área con su visión pura)

-Será mejor que yo también valla a inspeccionar los alrededores (Dijo la pelinaranja comenzando a saltar entre árbol y árbol a manera de un felino)

**Jeje asta aquí les voy a dejar esta actualización; solo que sepan que en próximas actualizaciones les voy a dejar ver un par de traumas de Naruto y que a las chicas no les espera un viaje fácil.**

-HOLA, ¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AHÍ?...NESECITO AYUDA (Grito Haku, tenia frió y la noche ya hace rato que había caído sobre la aldea) al menos no puede ponerse peor (De pronto de entre los arbustos salio un lobo quien vio a Haku como un rico aperitivo)

-Jeje lindo lobito, lindo lobito ¿no vas a comerme cierto? (Pregunto el temeroso chico pero el lobo solo salto intentando morder al joven ninja quien tuvo que hacer una gran flexión para evitar que el animal lo alcanzara) bueno ahora si no puede ser peor (Empezaron a salir mas lobos de donde había salido el primero) mierda…será una larga noche…AUXILIO; ¿Cómo podría empeorar? (De la nada se formo una fuerte tormenta y varios rayos empezaron a caer) ¿Por qué me odias tanto Kami-sama? (Dijo el chico con dos ríos de lagrimas en sus ojos y eludiendo como podía a los lobos)


	8. ¿Cual es mi razon?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Cuál es mi razón?**

-¿Y bien como les fue? (Pregunto Ino a Sakura e Hinata quienes volvían de un reconocimiento del área)

-Nada, es imposible utilizar mi byakugan para ver dentro de la puerta sellada (Dijo Hinata, después de un par de horas de búsqueda las chicas se avían topado con una puerta del subconsciente que aparentemente contenía recuerdos o pensamientos que el rubio no compartía con nadie)

-Tampoco hay nada en la villa, aunque me sorprende que a Naruto le quepa toda la villa de Konoha con bosque y montaña en la cabeza…de cualquier forma lo mas relevante que hay es otra puerta que no se puede abrir en su casa y donde debería ir la cara del Yondaime esta la de Sandaime-sama y hay otro tipo esculpido en la roca no se quien sea pero infunde mucho respeto y miedo (Aclaro la chica de rosados cabellos)

-Eso es por que Naruto no reconoce a Yondaime como Hokage (Escucharon decir a un pequeño zorro aparentemente era un cachorro con seis colas)

-KAWUAI (Gritaron las tras kounochis y de inmediato el pequeño zorrito estaba siendo mimado y acariciado por las féminas)

-Chicas adivinen a quien me encontré en la sima de la montaña Hokage (Hablo Sasame quien llegaba seguida de un tipo como de su edad, de cabello castaña vestido muy ridículamente, Pantalón bombacho naranja, camisa verde bosque con corbata violeta, saco azul cielo, sombrero rojo metálico con una larga pluma blanca con la punta azul, zapatos de charol amarillos y calcetines rosas, lentes pequeños y alargados de cristal ámbar y traía consigo un saxofón azul metálico)

-JAJAJAJAJA (Estallaron en risas las otras tres chicas al verlo)

-MAS RESPETO PARA SUS MAYORES (Dijo enojado el extraño tipo)

-Sandaime-sama hace tiempo que no lo veo por aquí (Dijo el pequeño zorrito provocando que la rubia, la pelinegra y la pelirosa quedaran como de piedra)

-Hola kit-chan, ¿por casualidad sabes como entrar a casa de Naruto?

-Lo siento Hokage-sama esta mas allá de mis cargos como guía, en ese lugar solo los recuerdos mas dolorosos pueden entrar (Respondió el kitzune)

-Sa…sa...san…dai… ¿en serio es usted? (Pregunto por fin Ino saliendo de su estupor)

-Por su puesto, a que me veo genial (Dijo poniendo pose de modelo y dando una vuelta) ha los recuerdos; solía ser todo un rompe corazones en mis tiempos, nadie podía derrotar mi buen gusto y excelente música…pero claro no hay chica que no caiga con un poco de Jazz ligero o improvisado (Decía el Hokage)

-¿Jazz? (Ino)

-¿Excelente gusto? (Sakura)

-¿Rompe corazones? (Sasame)

-¿En sus tiempos ya había música? (Hinata)

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (De dejaron escuchar las carcajadas de todas las chicas)

-Bueno basta, y para que lo sepan en mis días de Gennin yo era conocido como "el gran pachuco" (Dijo el Hokage con aires de grandeza provocando otra oleada de risas incontrolables)

_Para mas referencias busquen Pachuco en un buscador, aunque yo les recomendaría buscar en winkinpedia:** Pachuco** es el estereotipo que definía a un joven estadounidense de origen mexicano (__chicano__) que surgió a mediados de los años 20's que llevó la ropa llamativa, el cual consistía en un traje con pantalón muy holgado, pero ceñido en la cintura y en las pantorrillas, un saco largo con amplias solapas, y hombros amplios, acolchados, llamado Zoot Suit, se vestía con un sombrero tipo italiano a veces adornado con una pluma, el pantalón se vestía con tirantes y se adornaba con largas cadenas a un costado, y se utilizaba con zapatos estilo francés bicolor generalmente blanco y negro. (Como eran ridículos en esos tiempos ¿verdad?)_

(Bueno volviendo al fic una hora después de mas carcajadas y 4 coscorrones bien puestos por parte del Hokage)

-Naruto se encerró a si mismo en alguna parte de su casa; no se exactamente como se abre la puerta pero debe haber una forma de entrar, tal vez una llave escondida en uno de sus lugares significativos, descartando Ichiraku y la academia que ya revise nos queda toda una villa, una montaña y un bosque que revisar así que mejor nos separamos, yo voy solo Hinata con Ino y kit-chan y Sakura con Sasame (Explico el ahora joven Hokage)

-Un momento, estamos ablando de Naruto así que solo hay que pensar como el, vamos ¿donde pondría Naruto la llave de su casa para no olvidarlo nunca? (Pregunto la ojiazul)

-¿Dentro de gama-chan? (Pregunto Sasame)

-En Ichiraku (Sakura)

-Su columpio de la academia (Hinata)

-El protector que siempre lleva; claro era obvio si fue lo único que le quedo de su padre o eso me ha dicho (Dijo Sandaime)

-Naruto sabe ¿quien es su padre? (Pregunto Sasame)

-No, pero cuando Jiraiya lo encontró tenia una nota que decía la localización del objeto mas preciado por su padre, el protector rojo sangre que tiene Naruto es lo que encontraron al ir a buscarlo; ahora voy por el; ustedes vallan a casa de Naruto (Explico el Sandaime y se fue rápidamente)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Esto es muy lúgubre (Dijo Sasame mientras caminaba por un pasillo de la casa del rubio, aparentemente era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que parecía)

**-**Estamos dentro de los miedos de Naruto, es normal que todo sea así (Dijo Ino en tono triste ya que cuando entraron pudieron ver uno de los recuerdos del chico)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pequeño Naruto caminaba cerca de su casa, estaba lloviendo y era de noche, estaba herido y trataba desesperadamente de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse

-Encuéntrenlo debemos matarlo; Hokage-sama cometió un error al dejar que un demonio viviese en la aldea pero nosotros como AMBU lo exterminaremos (Se escucho la voz de un tipo con mascara de halcón)

-Hai (Respondieron otros 4 AMBU que de inmediato se pusieron a casar al infante)

-¿Por qué me persiguen? ¿Por qué me odian? Yo no he hecho nada (Se preguntaba el pequeño niño escondiéndose entre un arbusto)

-Aquí esta, ¿creíste que te escaparías? Muere demonio (Dijo fríamente uno de los AMBU que lo perseguían tomándolo por el cuello y empezando a ahorcarlo)

-¿Por que? ¿Por que? No, no puedo morir aquí, no los dejare, no, No NNOOO (Grito el infante cambiando su aspecto un poco y atacando como si fuese un animal al AMBU quien calla muerto cuando Naruto le clavo uno de sus kunais repetidas veces en el pecho)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esos malditos, era solo un niño, ¿Cómo pudieron intentar matarlo? (Dijo furiosa Ino)

-Fue mi culpa, se supone que eran AMBU de mi completa confianza y yo les pedí que cuidaran de Naruto-kun (Dijo Sarutobi)

-Si esos son los ninjas que dicen cuidarnos preferiría pelear sola (Hablo enojada Hinata)

-Naruto…pobre sufrió mucho (Dijo Sakura)

-Ese pasillo lleva a los cuartos, seguramente Naruto esta en el suyo (Dijo Sasame señalando un pasillo a la derecha del grupo)

-Estén preparadas, seguramente abra otros recuerdos como ese mas adelante (Advirtió Sarutobi)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchos muertos tapizaban lo que parecía una casa grande, sangre por todos lados y sonidos se lucha se escuchaban a cada segundo; gritos desgarradores incluso de mujeres y niños

-Anko-sempai no podemos resistir mas tiempo (Decía un Naruto ligeramente menor al de la actualidad seguramente de unos 10 años desde el piso de la casa ya casi no tenia chacra)

-Lo se, es demasiado fuerte (Contesto la junnin quien hace tiempo que estaba sangrando de un costado)

-Se cansaron ¿Tan pronto? (Dijo burlonamente Zetsu al par de ninjas)

-No te bules de nosotros cabron (Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie con la poca fuerza que tenia)

-Me ordeno matarte lentamente, jaja no puedo creer que seas descendiente del biju favorito del líder (Dijo el mitas planta a modo de burla y haciendo unos extraños sellos con las manos para que unas largas enredaderas llenas de espinas aprisionaran al chico)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ese…ese maldito Zetsu; entonces Naruto-sempai también estaba allí (Dijo Sasame apretando los puños con fuerza)

-Así es, Naruto y Anko fueron a dejarle unos pergaminos a tu padre cuando Zetsu y Sasori atacaron el clan Fuuma, Jiraiya logro sacarlos del lugar, después volvió y te encontró a ti y a Haku (Explico Sarutobi)

-Naruto-kun falto una semana completa a la academia hace un par de años, debió haber sido por que estaba recuperándose por las heridas (Dijo Hinata tristemente)

-Es horrible, los Akatsuki son unos mounstros, ¿Cómo…como alguien puede llegar a ser tan cruel? (Pregunto Ino recordando cuando en una ocasión encontró a Naruto cenando en Ichiraku casi completamente vendado; en esa ocasión el le había dicho que solo era una manía que se lo ocurrió) El aguanto todo ese dolor y aun así me ayudo a entrenar…si lo hubiese sabido (Pensó la rubia con un par de lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos)

-Vamos, ya casi terminamos con esto, seguramente Naruto esta cerca (Animo la pelirosa a su amiga y todos se dirigieron a abrir la puerta del cuarto del rubio)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bien Naruto-kun tus progresos son fantásticos; que lastima que no quieras venir a entrenar conmigo de tiempo completo (Se escucho la voz de un hombre que estaba sentado entre las sombras de una amplia habitación)

-Se lo agradezco sensei, pero aun me falta demasiado, ya que ero-sennin no se toma con seriedad mi entrenamiento con el poder que me heredo mi madre (Dijo respetuosamente Naruto)

-Jiraiya siempre se ha tomado todo demasiado a la ligera, vamos ven conmigo; deja Konoha para hacerte mas fuerte, veras que en poco tiempo ni siquiera Arashi podrá tocarte (Tentó el sujeto al de cabello rubio-rojiso)

-Tal vez debería ir (Dijo el chico) ¿Por que lo dudo?, seria mas fuerte, obtendría mi venganza, incluso podría superar a los mismos bijus…entonces ¿por que? ¿Qué me ata a Konoha? (Una imagen se cursó en las memorias de Naruto una dulce sonrisa, unos hermosos ojos azules; la larga cabellera rubia) No, no puedo es la hija de Arashi; es…es imposible yo soy un demonio va contra la naturaleza, no puedo, no debo (Se repetía una y otra vez el de ojos rojizos tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente)

-Puedo sentir la confusión en tu mente joven kitzune, vamos dile a tu sensei que te aqueja (Pidió el desconocido)

-No…no es nada, no tengo nada que me ate a Konoha pero…aun hay cosas que puedo aprender en esta villa, tendré que negarme a ir asta que las consiga (Dijo el chico dando la primera excusa que cursó por su mente)

-Ya veo…siento que alguien esta irrumpiendo en tu casa Naruto-kun; será mejor que me vaya de todos modos es suficiente entrenamiento por esta vez (Dijo el tipo acercándose a la escasa luz de la habitación surgiendo con la forma de un oni de aspecto verdusco y ojos amarillos, de sus brazos salían serpientes)

-Asta la próxima Orochimaru-sensei (Se despidió el kitzune, poco después la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron las chicas y Sarutobi)

-Naruto-kun que bueno que te encontramos (Dijo feliz Hinata)

-Vamonos de una buena vez este lugar me pone los nervios de punta (Dijo Sakura contenta por encontrar a Naruto y poder salir de ese lugar)

-¿Esta todo bien Naruto-sempai? (Pregunto Sasame al ver que Naruto aun les daba la espalda)

-No…no debieron haber venido, pero les agradezco que lo hallan echo (Dijo el de ojos rojos dándose la vuelta)

-Vamos, las sacare de aquí (Dijo Sarutobi a Sakura, Sasame e Hinata al ver que Ino no había dicho nada y tenia un semblante obscuro)

-¿Ino-chan? (Pregunto Naruto cuando Sarutobi hubiese desaparecido junto con el resto de su equipo, estaba preocupado por que la rubio no decía nada)

-BAKA (Grito Ino el tiempo que le acomodaba una fuerte cachetada a Naruto)

-I…ino, ¿por que? (Intento decir algo el chico pero la rubia solo camino asta abrazarlo y comenzó a llorar en el pecho del chico)

-Idiota, estaba muy preocupada por ti, no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera Naruto (Dijo la Yamanaka entre sollozos)

-Ino, lo siento pero es algo que debía hacer solo (Contesto el chico)

-Baka, no estas solo, ya no mas…lo vi, vi lo que te hicieron esos AMBU y lo que paso en el clan Fuuma, todo el dolor siempre lo cargas solo, no dejas que nadie te ayude Naruto, pero ya no estas solo me tienes a mi y al grupo, por favor ya no actúes como si no preocuparas a nadie con lo que haces por que…por que me tenias al borde de la histeria (Confeso la ojiazul aun sin soltar al kitzune, como si sintiese que se desvanecería si lo dejaba)

-Ino... tu, tu te reocupas mucho por mi ¿cierto? (Pregunto Naruto)

-Si, todas lo hacemos (Contesto la chica sonrojándose por la mirada tierna que le dedico el kitzune)

-Creo que después de todo si tengo una razón para quedarme (Dijo en un susurro el chico)

-¿Como? (Pregunto la ojiazul)

-Jeje no es nada…vamonos deben estarnos esperando (Dijo el chico y desaparecieron del lugar)

**Ya estuvo, el capitulo se termino y se que se quedaron con al menos un par de dudas así que si quieren que se les aclaren tendrán que esperarse a siguieres actualizaciones. Es curioso siento que olvido algo pero no se que es; bueno seguramente no es nada importante. Ja ne**

-Oye Itachi no te parece que ya esperamos demasiado tiempo a esas niñas (Pregunto Anko sentada al lado del moreno) deberíamos irnos o…¿I…Itachi? (Pregunto la chica al sentir la cabeza del Junnin recargada en su hombro, una escena muy romántica a la luz de la luna) No puede ser, Itachi ¿romántico? ¿Será que por fin se ha dado cuenta? (Se preguntaba una sonrojada y nerviosa Anko)

-Itachi yo…tu, bueno…yo te…te, te quie (Dijo la junnin volteando a ver al chico y percatándose de que el Uchiha se avía quedado dormido) ITACHI ERES UN IDIOTA (Grito sumamente enojada la kounochi mandando lejas al dormido chico de una fuerte patada)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por lo menos los lobos se aburrieron de intentar comerme, miren una estrella fugas; que suerte deseo poder escapar de aquí (Dijo Haku pediendo su deseo a la supuesta estrella, y por un milagro la cuerda que lo sostenía se rompió y Haku quedo libre)

-Los milagros si existen, gracias estrella por li..bre..¿es mi imaginación o esa estrella se dirige a mi? (Pregunto Haku y pronto un noqueado Itachi chocaba contra el chico provocándole una fuerte contusión y que ambos quedaran atorados dentro de un agujero en las raíces de un árbol)

-Bueno, al menos no puede empeorar (Dijo Itachi en cuanto despertó)

-Nunca digas eso las cosas siempre Emp…NO DE NUEVO (Grito Haku viendo como la manada de lobos había regresado y a estos se las había unido un oso)


	9. Puertas malas

**Capitulo 8: Puertas malas**

-Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Ino-chan en casa? (Pregunto Naruto al padre de la antes mencionada intentando ser lo mas cortes posible pese a que odiaba ir a esa casa) Kuso asta cuando se dignaran a no poner cara de "¿y esta porquería que hace aquí?" cuando vengo 

-Claro ahora baja (Contesta Yoshino con cara de pocos amigos y sin tratar de disimular de ninguna forma la molestia que le causa que Naruto este en su casa mientras da un portazo)

-Kuso he salvado su maldito trasero por lo menos 3 veces en las misiones, ¿es que debo traer puesta una mascara roja, ser obeso o tener cara de vago sin remedio para recibir respeto por su parte? (Dijo muy cabreado el ojiazul sobandose la nariz por el impacto con la puerta)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ino el obseso de la venganza vino a verte (Hablo Yoshino detrás de la puerta de su hija)

-Papá ya te he dicho que no lo llames así, ahora bajo (Contesto la chica)

-¿Otra vez el chico Kyuubi? (Pregunto Kasumi cuando el patriarca Yamanaka entro a la sala)

-Si, pero no te preocupes lo deje esperando afuera (Respondió Yoshino)

-Que remedio, lastima los vecinos le van a ver (Dijo Kasumi)

-No entiendo como se le ocurre a Hokage-sama ponerlo en un equipo con niños normales, peor en un equipo de chicas, a saber si es un pervertido o un psicópata ¿As visto las fachas que viste? (Pregunto el hombre haciendo referencia a las ropas negras y rojo sangre que ahora eran normales en el chico)

-¿Y que tienen de malo sus ropas? Que yo sepa no hay restricción de uso oficial en esta villa para los ninjas (Cuestiono Ino quien acababa de bajar por las escaleras y había escuchado la ultima parte de la conversación)

-Vamos Ino ¿vas a decirme que ir por ahí con una gabardina pregonando venganza por todos lados es normal? (Pregunto la madre de la chica)

-Jeje se le ve mona ¿verdad? (Pregunto risueña la chica dejando estupefactos a ambos adultos y saliendo de su casa)

-Esa niña necesita terapia (Dijo la preocupada madre)

-Yo diría que lo que necesita es dejar esas malas influencias (Hablo Yoshino)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Oye Naruto ¿para que nos mando llamar Itachi-sensei? (Pregunto Ino)

-No me dijo nada, se presento esta mañana temprano en la casa y nos envió a Sasame-chan y a mi a reunir al equipo; si quieres adelántate yo iré por Hina-chan (Contesto el rubio)

-¿Estas intentando desacerté de mi? (Pregunto enojada la rubia)

-Hey tranquila, diox ¿es que hoy los Yamanaka están irritables o algo? (Pregunto el chico) ¿O solo es que te gusto tanto que no me quieres compartir? (Pregunto en broma)

-Ja ya quisieras baka, de todos modos será mejor que me valla así le pregunto todo a Itachi-sensei o Anko-sensei (Contesto la Yamanaka intentando aparentar su sonrojo)

-Siempre funciona (Sonrió el chico al ver a la rubia alejarse pero casi de inmediato cambio su semblante) ¿Qué quieres Kabuto?

-Nada en especial Naruto-kun, solo vengo a dejarte un mensaje de Orochimaru-sama (Contesto el chico de cabellera blanca quitando el jutsu de mimetismo que había usado desde que encontrara al rubio poco después de que este y la ojiazul salieran de casa de los Yamanaka)

-Ya veo, dile a Orochimaru-sensei que no apruebo esto pero que tampoco interferiré (Dijo el kitzune después de leer y quemar el pergamino que le había sido entregado)

-Orochimaru-sama estará muy decepcionado de escuchar eso (Dijo el de lentes antes de irse)

-El examen Chunnin, ¿para que carajo quiere Orochimaru-sensei a Sasuke-teme? (Se pregunto mentalmente el rubio mientras tocaba la puerta de entrada de la mansión Hyuuga)

-Diga…a eres tu; veré si Hinata-sama tiene tiempo para perder contigo (Dijo despectivamente Neiji serrando igualmente el pesado portón en la nariz del rubio)

-Kuso, si me lo encuentro en las pruebas de Chunnin me lo cargo (Dijo enojado y dolorido el rubio)

-¿Mal día Naruto-san? (Pregunto un despreocupado Haku quien llegaba a la escena)

-Pésimo, oye y ¿que haces tu aquí? (Pregunto el ojiazul)

-En el mejor de los casos a pedirle una cita a Hina-chan, pero por ahora me mandaron por un miembro del equipo (Contesto el controlador del hielo)

-Naruto-kun, Haku-kun, gusto en verlos (Hablo una tímida Hinata saliendo de la residencia Hyuuga)

-Ho…ho…hol…em buenos días Hina-chan (Saludo torpemente el pelinegro)

-Bonitas pier…em es nueva la falda ¿verdad Hina-chan? (Dijo Naruto haciendo que la ojiblanca se sonrojase a mas no poder y ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Haku)

-Eto, hai Tenten-san me acompaño a comprarla ayer (Contesto la chica) em o si te están esperando dentro Haku-kun (Dijo la chica la controlador del hielo quien entro maldiciendo al rubio por lo bajo)

-Itachi-sensei nos cito en el área 3, ¿guías? (Pregunto el chico esperando que sus intenciones no se vieran tan obvias)

-Yo..eto…bu…bueno (Contesto Hinata y empezó a saltar de tejado en tejado hacia el área de entrenamiento seguida de un em… distraído ojiazul)

-Esto me pasa por juntarme con ero-sennin, bha luego me preocupo por eso por ahora esto es mucho más entretenido (Pensó Naruto mientras enumeraba las grandes ventajas de pertenecer a su equipo)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Esta seguro de esto Sarutobi-sensei? (Pregunto Jiraiya quien acababa de llegar de su viaje)

-La decisión fue unánime, para asegurarnos de que los ninjas de cada aldea estén en el nivel requerido para defenderse de la amenaza de Akatsuki los exámenes deben hacerse mucho mas duros de ahora en adelante (Declaro el anciano kage)

-Eso no será un examen, lo usted pide es una carnicería; apenas la mitad de los Gennin de la villa tienen oportunidad de hacerse Chunnin, no nos quedara ninguno si les hace un examen de ese tipo…tal vez seria para AMBU (Declaro molesto el peliblanco)

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, los preparativos están casi listos y los demás kages también han dado su aprobación (Dijo el Sandaime zanjando el tema)

-Bien pero que quede bien claro que no lo apruebo (Contesto el sannin de los sapos)

-Ni yo tampoco, les están quitando su infancia (Declaro una rubia de aparentes 23 años entrando por la ventana junto con una morena un par de años menor)

-¿Tsunade? Genial si somos dos podremos persuadir a esos tipos (Dijo contento Jiraiya)

-Tsunade, ¿a que debemos tu visita? (Pregunto el Hokage también contento de ver a su antigua discípula)

-E venido a ver a mi ahijado hacer el examen por supuesto; Shisune ya puedes dejar los regalos (Dijo la rubia para que la pelinegra dejase caer dos pergaminos y haciendo unos complicados sellos de estos saliesen gran cantidad de cajas de diversos tamaños con envoltorios coloridos a forma de regalos)

-Tsunade el chico va a presentar un examen no se le festeja nada (Dijo Jiraiya)

-Lo se, pero le debo los regales de cumple años y navidad (Dijo sonriente la sannin)

-Tiene 12 años no 300 (Le recrimino Sandaime)

-Es lo que le dije pero no quiso entender razones; por cierto estos son de ustedes (Hablo Shisune entregando a ambos hombres una pequeña caja con un vale para una ración de ramen gratis en Ichiraku provocando que a ambos les corriese una gran gota por la nuca)

-A que soy generosa (Hablo la rubia)

-Pues es mejor que el jabón de la vez pasada (Dijo Jiraiya)

-O el cupón por el corte de cabello que expiro un día antes (Contesto el Hokage)

-Bueno ya es que me gaste lo demás en los regalos de Naruto-kun, por cierto ¿donde esta el? (Pregunto la de ojos verdes)

-Que se yo; vengo llegando (Respondió Jiraiya)

-Haber ustedes dos saben quien es el padre del chico y me lo van a decir en este instante (Hablo enojado el Hokage cayendo en cuenta que Kyuubi no le hubiese pedido a Tsunade ser la madrina de su cachorro)

-Vamos sensei si es alguien que usted conoció muy bien…si eran casi como hermanos (Dijo Jiraiya)

-Además de no haber muerto le baja el puesto de Hokage (Dijo la rubia)

-Me están tomado el pelo ¿cierto? (Pregunto el Hokage pero al ver las caras serias de ambos sannin se sorprendió aun mas) ME ESTAN DICIENDO QUE EL MOCOSO ES HIJO DE…DE…KUSO no puedo ni decir su nombre, es demasiado irreal (Dijo el viejo Kage dejándose caer en su silla)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Los hemos echo venir aquí para decirles que los exámenes Chunnin se celebraran dentro de un mes y que ustedes entraran en ellos; es todo pueden irse (Dijo secamente Itachi)

-Baka, ¿por eso nos despiertas tan temprano? Yo pude habérselos dicho después (Dijo enojada Anko a lo que las chicas y Naruto asintieron)

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí puedo ponerles un entrenamiento especial para el resto del mes; Sasame y Naruto nos vamos de viaje de entrenamiento las demás irán con Anko volveremos una semana antes de los exámenes para ocuparnos del trabajo de grupo y les advierto si no se toman en serio este entrenamiento todos morirán en el examen; los veo en la entrada norte en 3 horas (Dijo el Uchiha y se retiro del lugar)

-Ese idiota, ni siquiera me pregunto si estaba de acuerdo (Hablo furiosa la junnin)

-Que remedio las veremos en tres semanas chicas; a y cuiden sus billeteras de Anko-sempai (Hablo el rubio antes de irse)

-Y pongan limites desde un principio o las dejara hacer todas las labores a ustedes a y patea cuando duerme (Dijo Sasame y también se fue)

-Creo que a ellos les fue mejor (Hablo Ino)

-No lo dudes un día fui a visitar a Sasame y termine lavando la ropa sucia (Respondió Sakura)

-Siento que sus vidas serán cortas (Les dijo Hinata a sus compañeras al ver el aura acecina que despedía Anko)

**Lo se esta corto el capitulo pero es solo de "introducción" a los exámenes, y para dejar mas intrigas en el aire (adoro mi trabajo) OK nos vemos luego.**


	10. Descubriendo al árbol nuevo

**Capitulo 9: Descubriendo al árbol nuevo**

-No entiendo Orochimaru-sama si lo que usted quiere es el cuerpo de Naruto-kun ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en Sasuke Uchiha? (Cuestiono Kabuto sorprendido de que el sannin de las serpientes no se mostrara molesto por la negativa del kitzune)

-Vamos Kabuto ¿es que eres idiota o algo así? Naruto es un demonio por lo tanto tengo unos cuantos miles de años para entrar a su cuerpo antes de que muera; por otro lado Sasuke-kun posee un sharingan incluso mas puro que el de su hermano mayor pero tiene la desventaja de ser solo un simple humano ¿captas? (Pregunto Orochimaru a su mano derecha)

-Si se queda con el cuerpo de Sasuke cuando tome el de Naruto se llevara can usted la habilidad del sharingan (Declaro el sorprendido ninja a lo que el exdemonio solo dio una sonrisa malévola por consentimiento)

-Con que era eso lo que quería de mi, ese desgraciado; solo me entreno para que pudiese conseguir mas poder para el, bien dos pueden jugar este juego are que me entrene sin descanso todo lo que pueda y después se arrepentirá de haberme traicionado (Pensó para si Naruto quien estaba escondido entre las sombras de esa obscura habitación)

-----------------------------------Tres horas antes---------------------------------------------------

-Naruto tu estas perfectamente capacitado para llevar acabo ese examen, así que iras a entrenar por tu cuenta para que yo pueda ver que Sasame domine mejor al nibi (Dijo Itachi cuando el trío se encontraba ya a una distancia prudente de Konoha)

-Entiendo, solo una pregunta ¿Quien se esta encargando de entrenar a Haku? (Cuestiono el rubio)

-Por ahora parece que Hokage-sama le ayuda con la parte del entrenamiento referente al Gobi ya que es uno de los demonios mas agresivos Haku entrenara con el todo este mes; el entrenamiento regular es impartido junto con su equipo por Kurenai y Asuma (Declaro el Uchiha)

-Ya veo, bien entonces será mejor que me valla, te veré en tres semanas Sasame (Se despidió el rubio)

-Naruto-sempai lleve esto por si acaso; es un pergamino especial de sellado de mi clan (Declaro la Fuuma entregando un pergamino cuyos bordes estaban llenos de tinta pero el interior del papel estaba intacto) Solo concentre chacra y piense en el lugar al que quiera ir y el pergamino lo llevara pero tenga cuidado transportarse por este medio gasta cantidades enormes de chacra (Advirtió la chica antes de irse con su sensei)

------------------------------Tiempo normal---------------------------------------------------------

-Cuanta razón tenia Sasame el utilizar este pergamino me costo poco mas de la mitad de mi chacra aunque al final me fue benéfico ya que así pude ocultar perfectamente mi presencia de Orochimaru; en verdad los Fuuma eran genios del sellado prueba de eso es que Sasame tenga perfectamente controlado a Nekomata (Pensó el rubio mientras caminaba por las calles de Otogakure)

-Tu no eres de por aquí (Declaro una chica de cabello largo y negro que portaba un emblema con el símbolo de la nota musical)

-¿Se nota? (Pregunto sarcástico el ojiazul siguiendo su camino como si nada)

-En esta villa no toleramos a los intrusos (Advirtió la chica)

-Eso es perfecto de donde yo vengo no cometemos la estupidez de ponerlos sobre aviso (Dijo el chico provocando el enojo de la gennin)

-¿Pasa algo Kin? (Pregunto una chica pelirroja que se acerco a la escena al oír el alboroto causado por la chica)

-Ese tipo logro entrar a la aldea sin ser detectado y su arrogancia es tal que ni siquiera lo niega o huye Tayuyá-sama (Declaro la chica al ver llegar a la pelirroja)

-El…ya veo (Dijo la chica inspeccionando al rubio quien ni se inmuto ante su mirada) llevalo a ver a Orochimaru-sama para que le diga donde se quedara; por que imagino que bienes a quedarte un tiempo Naruto-kun

-Imaginas bien Tayuyá (Respondió el ojiazul sonriendo a la pelirroja dejando sorprendida a Kin)

-Entonces te veré después Naruto-kun (Se despidió Tayuyá y se fue tranquilamente)

-No se que se esta pasando aquí pero me niego a llevarte a ningún lado sin que me digas quien eres o que esta pasando aquí (Dijo exasperada la ninja del sonido)

-Bien, de todos modos conozco el camino (Dijo el chico comenzando a caminar tranquilamente hacia sonde se encastraba Orochimaru)

-Espera, se supone que debo llevarte con Orochimaru-sama (Dijo enojada la pelinegra)

-Has lo que quieras, yo tengo hambre así que voy por algo de ramen antes (Hablo Naruto pasando por un lado de Kin como si nada)

-Kuso ¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto? (Se pregunto la chica entes de caminar resignada siguiendo al extraño rubio)

-Ocho ordenes extra grandes de ramen (Pidió el chico cuando encontró un lugar donde comer)

-Un niño de tu edad no debería comer tanto (Declaro Kin)

-¿Niño? Vamos que importancia tiene eso, además ¿que edad tienes? ¿16?, ¿18? (Contesto Naruto con una vena en la cabeza)

-Insolente tengo 14 (Respondió enojada la chica)

-¿Nani? Pues te ves más vieja (Contesto en tono casual el ojiazul provocando la ira de la chica)

-BAKA (Grito la pelinegra al tiempo de intentar darle un fuerte golpe que el rubio esquivo como si nada)

-Eso estuvo delicioso; Kin paga la cuenta por favor (Pidió el chico)

-¿Que? Serás desvergonzado, solo lo ago por que Tayuyá-sama me lo encargo (Hablo la chica sacando dinero de su monedero)

-Y en que te especializas (Empezó la conversación el rubio)

-En genjutsu (Contesto distraídamente Kin cuando reanudaron su camino)

-Ya veo pero por lo que pude ver no eres muy buena con lo demás (Hablo el chico)

-Me estas agotando la paciencia (Advirtió Kin)

-Y que aras ¿atacarme con un genjutsu básico? (Pregunto el chico lo que causo que Kin se hartara por completo y lo atacara con el genjutsu mas poderoso que conocía utilizando sus cascabeles)

-Veamos ilusión de sombras, buen manejo de recursos, inestabilidad sonica, distracciones básicas y medias, difícil detección del hilo conductor de los cascabeles, es muy buena para ser una Gennin (Pensó el chico)

-¿Demasiado para ti novato? (Pregunto burlonamente la pelinegra)

-Bha son niñerías (Dijo el rubio cortando los hilos con un kunai y haciendo unos cuantos sellos de mano para que la chica quedase hundida asta la cintura en una especie de fango sin oportunidad de salir)

-Que rayos…tu no eres un gennin (Declaro la chica al ver que no podía siquiera moverse)

-Si que lo soy; dare el examen para Chunnin el mes próximo Kin-chan, pero a diferencia de ti yo pienso salir en una sola pieza de el (Declaro el rubio deshaciendo el genjutsu en el que tenia atrapada a la chica revelando que no había nada impidiéndole el movimiento)

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? (Pregunto sorprendida la chica ya que siendo especialista en ese tipo de jutsus no pudo hacer nada para defenderse)

-Solo lo imagine; si te portas bien tal vez te enseñe a hacerlo (Declaro Naruto y siguió su camino seguido por una maravillada Kin)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Eso es, piensen mas halla de lo que normalmente lo harían, sean espontáneas y adáptense a cada situación; investiguen asta el ultimo detalle como si la vida se les fuese en eso ya que en una misión lo mas probable es que eso les salve el pellejo (Hablaba Anko a sus estudiantes mientras estas practicaban en un complicado circuito de trampas intentando variar sus jutsus lo mas posible)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Concentra tu energía en predecir el cause del río Sasame, no intentes luchar con algo que te lleva una ventaja inmensa, interactúa con el intenta predecir el movimiento de sus aguas y podrás hacer tu siguiente movimiento (Explicaba Itachi a una Sasame con el agua asta el cuello que intentaba ir contra la fuerte corriente)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Vamos Haku deja que el chacra del gobi fluya por tu cuerpo libremente, el chacra en si no puede hacerte daño lo que debes impedir es la intrusión mental del biju, recuerda que el chacra que utiliza viene de la naturaleza por lo que puede ser controlado a voluntad como las artes ninja tu lucha es contra la mente corrupta del perro de cinco colas no contra la fuente natural de sus energías (Impartía entrenamiento el anciano Hokage a un Haku en un profundo trance quien a su alrededor tenia arremolinados diversos elementos intentando equilibrarlos)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Ya esta lista esa traducción Tsunade? (Pregunto Jiraiya quien llegaba con otro enorme y extraño pergamino)

-Ten paciencia viejo que esto es complicado…¿Cuántos faltan? (Dijo la sannin de las babosas)

-Aun no logro romper los sellos de 3 pergaminos mas y debo hallar otros 15 (Declaro el peliblanco)

-Yo solo tengo traducidos 5…Kyuubi sabia lo que hacia cuando sello sus enseñanzas en los pergaminos y los escondió será difícil terminarlos para que Naruto pueda aprender directamente del legado de su madre; si hubiese puesto atención a las lecciones de Madara-sempai esto seria mas sencillo, el sabia el lenguaje demoníaco antiguo a la perfección ya que fue Kyuubi quien se lo enseño (Declaro la rubia siguiendo con su ardua labor)

-Bueno era lógico que pasara después de todo…jajaja esos dos tenían una forma muy extraña de tratarse (Rió el viejo exdemonio contagiando a la adicta a las apuestas)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Orochimaru-sensei he venido a pedir que se permita quedarme en la aldea por tres semanas (Dijo Naruto conteniendo las ganas de atacar al sannin)

-Claro Naruto-kun puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees, al final creo que estarás por estos lugares por mucho mas tiempo (Dijo sonriendo lascivamente el Otokage)

-Y también quiero entrenar a Kin-chan; creo que sus habilidades podrían ser útiles en un futuro (Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la chica)

-Bien no veo la relación pero no importa…Kin preséntale tus respetos a tu nuevo sensei (Ordeno Orochimaru a su subordinada a lo que la chica hizo una reverencia a Naruto)

-Orochimaru estoy seguro que no entiendes por que te pedí esto…jajaja no puedo creer que no hallas reconocido a una descendiente del Shodaime Hokage estando bajo tus propias narices…con suerte en unos años tendrá el mismo dominio del elemento Mokuton que el legendario primer Hokage (Pensó para si Naruto feliz por su descubrimiento)

**Jeje ¿ya les he dicho que adoro dejar los capítulos llenos de intrigas? ¿no? He como adoro mi trabajo por cierto ya les estoy soltando más pistas así que creo que ya pueden atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos en la historia y empezar a preocuparse más por los nuevos que les deje. Ja ne**


	11. Enseñando a mi sensei

**Capitulo 10: Enseñando a mi sensei**

-Padre, madre resistan dentro de poco llegaran los ninja médicos (Decía un Itachi de 13 años a sus padres)

-Aniki encontré a Saki-chan, estaba dormida en la trampilla doble de su cuarto (Declaro un pequeño Sasuke entrando por la puerta con la bebe en brazos)

-I-itachi, ya "cof" no queda mucho tiempo…sabes lo que tienen que hacer (Dijo el patriarca del clan Uchiha)

-No digas estupideces solo espera a que los médicos vengan, entonces…

-Entonces sera muy tarde Itachi (Declaro en un susurro apenas audible la madre del moreno)

-No podemos…debe haber algo que hacer para salvarlos (Dijo el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha)

-Hazlo de una vez o no funcionara…Itachi, Sasuke solo será un segundo (Declaro el padre dejando 2 filoso kunais en las manos de Itachi)

-Padre…perdón; Sasuke date vuelta (Dijo el Uchiha mayor dando un corte mortal en el pecho de su progenitor inmediatamente después de que el pequeño obedeciese)

-¿Aniki? (Pregunto Sasuke cuando Itachi tomo a la pequeña Saki de sus brazos y lo miro con esos ojos tan extraños)

-Es tu turno Sasuke (Declaro el ahora poseedor del mazenku sharingan activando su técnica para poner en trance al pequeño)

-El no recordara nada ¿cierto? (Pregunto la madre del niño quien ahora tenia un kunai apuntando a su corazón)

-No, le diré que ya estaban muertos cuando llegue (Declaro Itachi haciendo sonreír a su madre antes del fatídico golpe)

-Saki-chan ahora eres lo único puro que le queda a este clan (Dijo el chico mientras intentaba apaciguar el llanto de la pequeña)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-KOSO esa maldita pesadilla de nuevo (Dijo enojado Itachi despertando en medio del bosque dentro de un saco de dormir junto a su alumna)

-¿Sucede algo Itachi-sensei? (Pregunto preocupada la poseedora del nibi revisando la temperatura y signos del moreno)

-No, no es nada…Sasame ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que duermas con mas ropa? (dijo el moreno enojado al percatarse del estado de la chica)

-Es incomodo…además ni a Neko-kun ni a mi nos agrada sentirnos atrapados (Declaro la chica volviendo a su saco)

-Las cadenas físicas son un dulce sueño comparadas con la tortura de las que te atan emocionalmente…no te quejes por pequeñeces (Dijo Itachi antes de volver a dormir)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**Mañana volvemos a Konoha, me pregunto si Naruto-kun esta bien (Dijo Hinata mientras contemplaba las estrellas)

-Es broma te aseguro que debe estar pasándosela de maravilla con Itachi-sensei a comparación de nosotras (Dijo Sakura enojada por tener que dormir a la intemperie cuando Anko se quedaba en una lujosa suite en el hotel del pueblo)

-Naruto siempre será el mismo donde sea, no importa que pase el hallará la forma de acoplarse a la situación y además a el no le roban el dinero durante la noche (Dijo Ino mientras sacudía una vacía cartera morada)

-¿Que clase de entrenamiento creen que les este dando Itachi-sensei? (Pregunto la ojiblanca)

-Yo que se tal vez genjutsus o jutsus de fuego según se es en lo que se especializan los Uchiha (Contesto Sakura)

-Lo que sea lo veremos mañana (Dijo Ino y se acostó a dormir)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**Deberías dormir un poco, de cualquier forma si no has podido traducir ese ultimo pergamino en tres semanas no lo aras en unas horas (Declaro el sannin de los sapos)

-Que va si lo que pasa es que esta cosa tiene más de 500 idiomas diferentes mezclados…esa zorra era una genio aquí hay idiomas que ni Madara-sempai sabia o alómenos no me los enseño (Declaro la rubia mientras se estiraba)

-Como quieras pero si te interesa la cama es bastante grande (Dijo picadamente el peliblanco y se fue justa a tiempo para evitar que el escritorio le diese de lleno en la cara)

-Ese baka…debo estar realmente cansada como para haberme tomado en serio su propuesta por un segundo (Dijo ligeramente sonrojada la sannin de las babosas comenzando a recoger todos los pergaminos que habían quedado regados por el lugar)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**Kin…Kin…Kiiiiiiiiin ¿? KIN CARAJO QUE TE ESTOY ABLANDO DESPIERTA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ (Grito ya cabreado el rubio)

-¿NANI? ¿Nos atacan? ¿Orochimaru se entero que le vamos a voltear bandera? ¿Otro entrenamiento? (Pregunto la chica nerviosamente al pararse como resorte de un solo brinco)

-Tranquila que no es nada de eso (Dijo el chico sentándose en el borde de la cama)

-Naruto-sensei casi me provoca un infarto…¿Pasa algo? (Pregunto la chica)

-Bueno…yo…nesecitounfavor (Dijo de corrido el rubio)

-¿Perdón?

-Que necesito quemeayudes (Dijo otra vez rápidamente el ojiazul y con un sonrojo comenzando a formarse en sus mejillas)

-Naruto-sensei si no me lo dice con calma no le entiendo (Dijo la chica)

-Que…yo, necesito ayuda (Dijo por fin el chico)

-Haberlo dicho antes y de que se trata…solo que no sea monetario por que no me han pagado misiones (Dijo la chica)

-Yo…una chica…Konoha…y…quiero…¿Como?...declaro (El rubio no sabia ni que decir, esta tan nervioso que solo articulaba unas pocas palabras)

-Naruto-sensei (Dijo la chica viendo como lo que en verdad era el chico; un niño de 12 años simple y llano poderoso y peligroso pero como dijo Anko al final un chico como cualquiera)

-Mejor…mejor lo olvido de todos modos ella es demasiado para mi (Hablo el rubio tumbándose transversal mente en el colchón)

-¿Nani? Vamos Naruto-sensei estoy segura de que eso no es cierto…vamos usted debe de tener cientos de chicas rendidas a sus pies en su aldea (Dijo Kin tratando de subirle el animo)

-Sabes que no Kin, ya te he contado como vivo en la aldea Naruto Uzumaki y el ninja de mascara roja…no me queda tiempo para otras cosas; creo que a la única chica con la que salgo es Anko-sempai y sinceramente eso es deprimente (Dijo el chico recordado la broma que Asuma le dijese en el río)

-Bien si va hacer la cosas debe hacerlas bien así que tendrá por lo menos que saber que hacer si ella dice que si (Dijo Kin queriendo desviar el tema por un rumbo mas positivo)

-Y como se supone que sepa que hace…mhm

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**-**Baka como se te ocurre mandar a entrenar a Naruto por su cuenta, baka, baka, baka y mil veces baka (Recrimino Anko a Itachi cuando estaban todos reunidos cerca del valle del fin)

-El puede cuidarse solo; no me sorprendería que sacase unas mañas de Jiraiya-sama y llegase con chica nueva (Trato de bromear el Uchiha pero lo único que consiguió fue la mirada reprobatoria de Anko, Sakura y Sasame y una aun menos agradable de parte de Ino e Hinata)

-Bien ya que este bueno para nada la ha cagado , para variar, tendremos que ir a buscar a Naruto (Ordeno la junnin y rápidamente todo el grupo estaba en movimiento)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto-sensei (Dijo alarmada Kin al ver al chico dejarse caer de rodillas en el verde pasto del prado donde habían aparecido)

-No es nada…era de esperarse; este pergamino en verdad exige cantidades inhumanas de chacra para activarse (Explico el chico poniéndose de pie)

-Eso fue muy peligroso sensei; ha pero que remedio usted nunca va a cambiar (Dijo la pelinegra)

-Jeje lo se…mira después de todo el sellado del pergamino es muy exacto, ese de la derecha es tu antepasado Kin (Dijo Naruto señalando una de las esculturas que había enfrente de ellos)

-Wow, en verdad se ve imponente (Dijo maravillada la chica)

-Desde que la villa se fundo solo ha habido tres ninjas que han rivalizado con su poder; el segundo Hokage, Arashi-bastardo y Uchiha Madara (Dijo el chico señalando la figura de la derecha)

-Sugoi y ¿Por qué están ambos aquí? (Pregunto la chica)

-Por que en este lugar fue donde Madara y Shodaime Hokage se enfrentaron a muerte (Contesto el chico)

-¿NANI? ¿Qué no eran amigos? (Pregunto la chica)

-Pues si la verdad no se sabe a ciencia cierta como fue que terminaron matándose; la historia que me contó ero-sennin dice que Madara pidió al Hokage abandonar la aldea y buscar otro sitio para establecerse por que este era territorio de su sensei (Dijo el rubio dejando aun mas intrigada a la chica)

-Eso es imposible según los archivos históricos no había ningún asentamiento humano antes de Konoha en el área (Hablo Kin)

-Lo se eso es por que la dueña de estas tierras era mi madre (Dijo el rubio)

-Ya veo: ¿y tomo a Madara como discípulo?

-Según se de un texto muy antiguo que pude robarme de Otogakure mi madre le tomo cariño a Madara por que los Uchiha son descendientes indirectos de la misma rama de demonios de la que ella descendía, por supuesto al mezclarse su sangre con la humana se fue perdiendo el poder asta que todo quedo con una línea sucesoria sin nombre que fue de la que se derivaron el Byakugan y el Sharingan aunque ambas no se comparan en lo mas mínimo con el potencial de esa antigua técnica…estoy divagando mucho; el punto es que Madara tenia genes tan puros que podía mutar su mazenku sharingan en aquella antigua línea de sangre y por eso mi madre le reconoció como digno de ser su aprendiz…también se dice que la pareja de ella en ese entonces era tan celoso que llego a amenazar a Madara con maldecir su linaje si tocaba a mi madre pero esos son cuentos de viejas ya que Madara tenia esposa he hijos; justamente Itachi-sensei desciende directamente de el (Termino su discurso el ojiazul dejando impactada a la pelinegra)

-Esa historia es increíble…así que Madara solo exigió respeto a su sensei (Concluyo la chica viendo admirada ambas esculturas)

-Si..y bueno la verdad es que no se mucho mas de la historia del Shodaime así que no puedo decirte mucho de tu pasado pero si puedo revisar los archivos del abuelo Sarutobi (Dijo el chico dándole a la morena una bandana con el emblema de la hoja)

-Bien no importa de todas formas como usted dice: "Siempre seré yo no importa el tiempo o el lugar"

-Jeje sabes pienso que si no hubiese conocido a Ino me hubiese enamorado de ti (dijo el chico tan seriamente que Kin podía sentir toda su sangre aglomerándose en su cara) jajaja no puedo creer que hallas caído

-Baka-sensei ni que yo quisiera estar con un mocoso mal criado como usted (Dijo enojada la pelinegra)

-Jeje lo se a ti te gustan maduros y a mi por alguna extraña razón creo que mandonas pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? (Dijo en broma el chico)

-Entonces ¿se le declarara hoy? (Pregunto la pelinegra)

-Tal vez…la verdad mejor me espero asta después del examen (Dijo el rubio)

-De eso nada, no me pase la noche enseñándole a besar con propiedad para que no ponga en practica nada de lo aprendido (Dijo molesta la chica)

-Bha ¿y como voy a saber si a ella le gusta que la besen igual que a ti? (Pregunto el rubio)

-Pues entonces inténtelo de otra manera asta que crea que le salga bien (Respondió la chica besando al rubio)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Creo que escuche la voz de Naruto por aquí (Dijo Itachi pasando por unos arbustos solo para qué su quijada cállese al duelo por la impresión al ver la comprometedora escena)

-Itachi-sensei que pa…(no pudo terminar su frase Sasame quien al igual que Sakura y Anko terminaron igual que el junnin)

-ITACHI-SENSEI ¿ENCONTRO ALGO? (Pregunto Ino a lo lejos)

-NO (le respondió el Uchiha) ni una palabra de esto a Ino o Hinata (Declaro el moreno)

**Lo se soy malo pero tofo tiene un propósito; y no he cambiado la pareja del fic es solo un entremés para unas cuantas penurias que Naruto deberá pasar. Ja ne **


	12. Chapter 12

**Pues si soy yo de nuevo trayendo otro capitulo. Fans de Sakura regocíjense con su grandeza (bueno que puedo decir se merece un poco de protagonismo d vez en cuando) fans de Neiji…em bueno eto…no me maten quieren es solo algo superficial.**

**Capitulo 11: Nuevos equipos o Causando problemas**

-Están molestas…bueno era de esperarse después de lo del beso (Dijo un adolorido Naruto sentado en un prado cercano a su casa revisando un corte poco profundo en su parpado)

-Con esas amigas…ni siquiera le dejaron explicarlo (Hablo molesta Kin terminando de vendar el pecho del rubio que "accidentalmente" había sido roseado con una sustancia corrosiva)

-Hehe se han vuelto fuertes, me alegra mucho saberlo…y que Ino no se halla enterado (Dijo el chico)

-Tampoco la Hyuuga parece saberlo; listo ya puede moverse sensei (Dijo la chica)

-Gracias Kin; bien será mejor que nos vallamos ya casi es hora del examen (Dijo el rubio y ambos salieron corriendo hacia la academia)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Naruto, Kin ya era hora casi se pierden el inicio del examen (Hablo la rubia del equipo)

-Perdón jefa no volverá a pasar (Se disculpo el rubio)

-Llegas tarde Gaara estaba impacientándose (Reclamo Kankuro)

-Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿cierto? Pude haber escogido el equipo de los ancianos pero no tenia que escogerlos a ustedes (Dijo exasperada la morena mientras se iba con Kankuro donde su equipo "provisional")

-Kin espera se te olvidan tus pergaminos (Dijo el rubio lanzándole tres pequeños pergaminos que cabían perfectamente en la palma de su mano)

-Es verdad, gracias por la ayuda Naruto-sensei (Se despidió la pelinegra)

-Miren nada mas el dobe se consiguió novia…pobre debe estar desesperada (Se burlo Kiba llegando con Akamaru y su equipo)

-Así que ellos están contigo…tienes suerte Kiba te protegerán bien (Dijo Naruto pasando de largo hasta pararse frente a Neiji)

-Aun no olvido lo del portón así que será mejor que te cuides las espaldas durante la prueba (Amenazo Naruto al ojiblanco)

-Ja ¿En verdad crees poder tocarle un cabello a Neiji? (Pregunto Tenten que estaba al lado del chico)

-Dímelo tu (Dijo Naruto dejando deslizar entre sus dedos una cantidad generosa de cabello negro sorprendiendo a todos)

-¿Neiji que fu…? (Pregunto Lee a su amigo quedando estupefacto en el momento viendo el nuevo corte que el rubio le había dejado)

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? (Pregunto Sasuke al ver que ahora Neiji portaba su cabello asta poco mas debajo de las orejas)

-Ha sido cuando estaba ablando con Kiba; solo sentí una ligera brisa pero ¿Cómo lo logro? (Pensó sorprendido el Hyuuga)

-¿Y tu crees que por una estupida broma nos intimidas dobe? (Pregunto Kiba con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro)

-Akamaru eres un buen perro y seguramente eres mas inteligente que tu dueño…procura tenerlo sobre aviso (Dijo Naruto a unos metros del animal dejando que una pequeña cantidad de chacra pusiera al tanto al perro de su situación lo que provoco el rápido lamento de este y que se escondiese detrás de su amo)

-¿QUE LE HAS HECHO A AKAMARU? (Pregunto furioso el Inuzuca)

-Ya esta bien de alardear Naruto que solo nos ganas enemigos (Dijo seria Ino)

-Vamos jefa si es solo un pequeño reencuentro entre viejos camaradas (Dijo burlón Naruto pero de todos modos se fue con su equipo)

-Neiji-nisan esta furioso (Anuncio Hinata viendo a su primo)

-Lo se; todo esta saliendo conforme al plan (Dijo Ino)

-Jeje si dejamos que los problemas personales les dicten sus actos serán más fáciles de atacar y no perderemos tiempo buscándoles ellos vendrán a nosotros (Dijo Sasame)

-Antes de que lo olvide aquí tienen; tres para cada quien (Dijo el ojiazul pasándoles unos pergaminos a las chicas iguales a los que les dio a Kin) recuerden solo son efectivos en su respectivo dueño si otro intenta utilizarlos serán inútiles

-¿Estas seguro de que funcionara? (Pregunto Sakura)

-Claro Kin y yo los probamos hace un par de semanas (Dijo Naruto)

-Sasame-chan, Naruto-kun es bueno verlos de nuevo (Dijo Haku quien acababa de llegar junto con su equipo)

-Hey Haku…wow tienes un buen equipo aquí; jeje ya quiero ver que pueden hacer (Dijo el rubio examinando a los miembros del equipo del pelinegro)

-Shino-kun, Shikamaru-kun y Chouji-kun no me habías dicho de ellos onee-chan (Hablo Hinata)

-Ya vez que era una sorpresa (Dijo la pequeña Hyuuga que caminaba al lado de Haku)

-Un segundo ¿esa niña va a presentar el examen? (Pregunto sorprendida Sakura)

-Y no solo eso, es la líder del equipo (Dijo Chouji)

-Sorprendente debe tener un nivel muy superior al del resto de los chicos de su edad (Dijo Sasame)

-Esto es problemático mejor vamonos a esperar la prueba (Hablo vagamente Shikamaru)

-No… Shino ¿Qué esta pasando en ese lugar? (Pregunto Haku señalando a un chico de cabello blanco que leía unas cartas a Sasuke)

-Mis insectos están revisando el lugar…parece que les esta pasando información a los novatos de la aldea (Contesto Shino)

-Sakura, Hinata, Ino (Ordeno Naruto)

-Hai (Dijeron las tres; Sakura comenzó lanzando una especie de de micrófonos minúsculos cerca del lugar mientras que Hinata activaba su byakugan e Ino conectaba la mente de todos con los ojos de la Hyuuga y el oído de Sakura)

-Ahora tu Sasame (Dijo el chico y la pelinaranja de inmediato procedió a derramar tinta sobre de un pergamino el cual dibujaba todo lo que pasaba en la conversación para poder examinarla con detalle después por ultimo Naruto levanto una barrera mimetista

para encubrirlos e insonorizar el área donde estaban todos para que la información quedase en privado)

-Esto es magnifico (Dijo Haku admirando el trabajo del equipo de Naruto)

-Shhh ya estoy viendo lo que pasa (Silencio Hanabi a todos)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Muéstrame información sobre Haku, Sasame Fuuma, Gaara; Kin y Naruto Uzumaki (Dijo Sasuke)

-Veamos

Haku: no hay disponible mucha información solo se sabe que sus técnicas con el agua y hielo son devastadoras. Archivo altamente clasificado

Integrante del equipo: "Equipo de Hanabi"

Compañeros de equipo: Hyuuga Hanabi, Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara y Aburame Shino.

Misiones: 6 rango D, 4 Rango C y 2 rango B.

Sensei: Kurenai y Asuma

Sasame Fuuma: ultima descendiente de su clan, experta en técnicas de sellado y manejo de pergaminos. Archivo altamente clasificado.

Integrante del equipo: "Y.H.H.F.K." (Cada letra representa un integrante)

Compañeros: Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto.

Misiones: 8 rango D, 3 rango C y 1 rango B

Sensei: Anko e Itachi

Kin: provoca genjutsus de gran alcance y efectividad; llego a Konoha hace una semana no se sabe mas. Archivo reciente.

Integrante del equipo: "Desierto"

Compañeros: Sobaku no Gaara, Sobaku no Kankuro, Sobaku no Temari y Kakiri Unda (Aparentemente el equipo de la arena requería de un quinto miembro y Kin tomo su lugar)

Misiones: 1 rango B

Sensei: No hay registros oficiales pero ese apelativo es usado con frecuencia para referirse a Uzumaki Naruto

Gaara: Se desconocen todos los datos. Archivo altamente clasificado

Integrante del equipo: "Desierto"

Compañeros: Sobaku no Temari, Sobaku no Kankuro, Kin, Kakiri Unda (Parece que este ultimo sostiene una fuerte enemistad con Gaara)

Misiones: 10 rango B y 3 rango A

Sensei: Baki y Umi

Uzumaki Naruto: No hay disponible clasificación de archivo (Creo que eso quiere decir que solo Hokage puede tenerlo)

Integrante del equipo: "Y.H.H.F.K"

Compañeros: Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Sasame Fuuma y Haruno Sakura

Misiones: Clasificadas como no disponibles

Sensei: Anko e Itachi. Se encontró sensei adjunto "Demonio rojo de Konoha"

-Ya veo esto es muy extraño (Dijo Sasuke)

-Oye infórmame acerca de Yamanaka Ino (Hablo Neiji)

-Veamos

Yamanaka Ino: No hay disponible clasificación de archivo.

Integrante del equipo: "Y.H.H.F.K"

Compañeros: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Sasame Fuuma y Haruno Sakura

Misiones: Clasificadas como no disponibles

Sensei: Anko e Itachi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hey ¿Por qué mi expediente y el de Naruto no tienen clasificación? (Pregunto la rubia)

-Curioso…debe ser que solo Hokage-sama los puede ver (Contesto Shino)

-También el tullo es muy importante Sasame (Dijo Sakura)

-Bueno al tener la poca información de mi clan es natural que lo dejen así, te aseguro que el de Sasuke-san esta igualmente clasificado (Respondió la pelinaranja)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Revisa si los demás miembros de su equipo también tienen alguna clasificación especial (Pidió Neiji)

-No los expedientes están libres pero tienen notas como que Hinata Hyuuga es la heredera del clan y Haruno ha tenido acceso al taller tecnológico AMBU por petición de ambos sensei. (Explico Kabuto)

-Bueno era de esperarse en la academia era una nerd (Se burlo Kiba)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿NERD? ¿Ese imbesil me ha llamado NERD? (Dijo muy cabreada la pelirosa)

-Tranquila Sakura-chan si te lo encuentras en el examen es todo tullo (Dijo Naruto lo que provoco una sonrisa homicida por parte de la pelirosa y un escalofrió en todos los miembros del equipo de Hanabi)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Es todo? (Pregunto el peliblanco)

-Si no creo que alla nada mas importante…un segundo tu equipo también estaba incompleto ya que solo son tres. (Dijo Tenten)

-Nosotros dos los completamos (Dijo un chico con la cara vendada junto a otro de cabello negro con insignias del sonido)

-Y por cierto no nos gusta que nos subestimen, no han preguntado nada acerca de nosotros (Hablo el otro atacando con una especie de cañón de aire a Lee)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esos tipos me caen mal (Dijo Sakura apuntando una rara arma al parecer de los de más ninjas del lugar; como ya no estaban recolectando información todos podían verlos)

-Solo un disparo de advertencia no queremos muertos antes de tiempo (Advirtió Ino a su amiga)

-No te preocupes solo será poco chacra (Anuncio la pelirosa apretando el gatillo de su arma y dejando escapar de el un destello rosa que impacto a pocos milímetros del vendado)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Que carajo? (Se sorprendió el chico de las enormes mangas al ver el pequeño agujero en la pared y voltear a ver a la pelirosa)

-¿Te gusta? le llame disparador automático de chacra SAKU-10000 (Anuncio la chica luciendo su novedosa arma; imaginen un arma de fuego cualquiera pero esta usa chacra como proyectil)

-¿Por que 10000? (Pregunto en un susurro la menor de los Hyuuga)

-Por que los otros 9999 no sirvieron (Contesto su hermana igualmente en voz baja)

-Sakura te dije que solo una advertencia esa cosa perforo la pared (Regaño la Yamanaka)

-No nos intimidas pequeña podemos acabar fácilmente contigo y tu juguetito (Dijo el tipo del sonido)

-Venga si puedes moverte a 500 metros por segundo seguro que puedes (Se burlo la Haruno sacando una segunda SAKU-10000 y apuntando con ambas)

-Esto no se quedara así mocosa (Dijo enojado su adversario y se retiro junto con su amigo)

**Bien pues ya ven causando problemas antes de empezar y agregando nuevo arsenal a las armas ninja (no me cuelguen por lo de las armas que utilizan chacra por lo que solo son una especie de conductor no es gran ventaja si se tiene en cuenta eso). En lo personal me gusta la personalidad "ruda" de Sakura; a y si se preguntan que hacen los pergaminos que invento Naruto pues…tendrán que esperar siguientes actualizaciones. Ja ne.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bien miren a quien tenemos de nuevo por aquí escribiendo; claro pues yo que les traigo un capitulo que les revelara quien es el famoso… bueno no les arruino la sorpresa mejor lean:**

**Capitulo 12: El secreto de mi madre**

-Ya conocen el procedimiento del examen escrito si los pillamos copiando les retiraremos, así que en grupos de nueve por cada aula solo serán tres al frente, centro y atrás y divididos en esquinas y centro para asegurarnos de que no hagan trampa (Dijo Ibiki dando a cada quien sus respectivas aulas)

-Ibiki se ha puesto rudo este año (Comento el rubio mientras se dirigía a su aula junto con Sakura y Kin)

-Eso es sadismo, ¿Cómo esperan que revemos información de esa manera? (Pregunto Kin)

-Con ingenio por supuesto (Respondió Sakura mientras se colocaba unos lentes rosas de fondo de botella con espirales muy grandes)

-¿Vas a sacar otro de tus juguetes tan pronto? (Pregunto Naruto)

-Hai, mis mini espías teledirigidos SAKUTRIPOIDES-A15 (Contesto le pelirosa sacando unos pequeños objetos como mini arañas de tres patas con una especie de ojo en el centro)

-¿Y como las controlas? (Inquirió curiosa la pelinegra)

-Tienen una cámara que dirige las imágenes directo a los espejuelos ocultos en el interior de los lentes y funcionan con una mínima cantidad de chacra, puedo dirigirlos a donde quiera con un sencillo control manual camufajeado como un estuche de lápices (Dijo la chica mientras ponía en funcionamiento los extraños aparejos y los dirigía a diferentes aulas)

-Impresionante (Dijo Kin)

-Yo diría que algo nerd pero Sakura me dispararía (Susurro Naruto mientras entraban al aula y se acomodaban en sus asientos)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Oye Sasame como vas a robar información, Hinata y yo podemos hacerlo sencillo pero ¿y tu? (Pregunto Ino a su amiga)

-¿Ves al tipo que viene detrás de nosotras? (Pregunto Sasame)

-Si, es uno de los examinadores (Contesto Hinata)

-No, es un clon de tinta el puede copiar lo visto en los exámenes y dejarme las respuestas escritas en el mismo cuando se acerque a "inspeccionar" (Revelo Sasame)

-Sugoi eso es usar la cabeza (Felicito Ino)

-Demo ¿y el examinador real? (Pregunto Hinata)

-Le pedí un favor a Naruto-sempai (Respondió la chica)

--------------------------------------------Minutos antes---------------------------------------------

-¿Entendiste lo que debes hacer Kit-chan? (Pregunto Sasame al pequeño zorrito)

-Claro, el amo Naruto me dijo que siguiese al pie de la letra sus instrucciones Sasame-san (Contesto el pequeño animal mientras se iba a "secuestrar" al examinador)

----------------------------------------------Tiempo real---------------------------------------------

-Ahora el examinador esta dentro de uno de los armarios de limpieza de la academia y Kit-chan lo cuida (Termino su explicación la Fuuma)

-Buen plan, me pregunto ¿Qué ara Naruto-kun? (Dijo Hinata)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Bien solo debo cambiar el examen que tengo contestado por el que me den (Susurro el chico poniendo en su mesa el examen con las respuestas correctas y escondiendo el original)

----------------------------------------Media hora antes---------------------------------------------

-Hey Asuma me dijeron que tu tienes las respuestas de los exámenes de este año (Dijo Naruto al adicto al tabaco)

-Son chismes (Contesto el junnin)

-Que lastima y yo que tenia pensado pagar con un paquete de tabaco extra especial que el abuelo tiene guardado solo para el (Dijo Naruto balanceando frente al junnin una bolsa sellada de tan raro tabaco)

-Ten, son las respuestas de este año, la lista de examinadores, las reglas de la primera prueba y las llaves del departamento de Kurenai pero dámelo, dámelo, YA (Arrebato Asuma el preciado producto al gennin después de aventarle lo antes dicho)

----------------------------------------Tiempo real---------------------------------------------------

-Afortunadamente Asuma aria casi cualquier cosa por un buen cigarrillo (Pensó el chico divertido mientras esperaba que el tiempo terminase)

-Naruto-sensei parece tranquilo, seguramente el ya termino y yo aun no tengo ninguna respuesta, veamos…lo tengo (Dijo la chica utilizando un par de hilos para robar uno de los exámenes de otro Gennin y reemplazarlo con el suyo) listo ahora solo a esperar

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Eso fue demasiado sencillo (Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en el pasto esperando que la segunda fase diese inicio fuera del bosque de la muerte)

-Oye Sakura aun sigues intentando reparar al bicho ese (Pregunto Sasame ganándose una mirada acecina de parte se la pelirosa)

-Mi hermoso SAKUTRIPOIDE-A15 no te preocupes estarás funcional en un momento (Hablaba Sakura al inerte artefacto)

-Vamos tranquila Sakura-chan solo fue un accidente, además el pobre examinador que lo piso esta en terapia intensiva por la golpiza que le diste (Dijo Naruto)

-Se lo merece; ¿Sabes el trabajo que me cuesta mantener operativos los discos de memoria internos? Y es difícil conseguir el alanio de triple capa semiconductor (Explico Sakura mientras terminaba de arreglar a su preciado aparato)

-Sakura no me hables de cosas que no entiendo (Contesto el rubio ganándose un par de disparos de advertencia por parte de la chica)

-Te seria mas sencillo si usaras un cable de conducción de zinc y e invirtieses la polaridad para alejar los problemas de magnetismo que dificultan las transmisiones de video (Dijo Shikamaru)

-Sugoi, entonces tendría mas espacio para el audio y podría reducir los conductos de transmisión de chacra para dejar espacio a un segundo disco interno para control autónomo (Comenzó a divagar la chica animadamente con el pelinegro)

-Al menos ya no esta intentando dispararle a la gente (Dijo Kin)

-Y Shikamaru por fin parece que se interesa en algo que no son las nubes (Dijo Hanabi sentándose al lado de su hermana)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jeje los nerds se divierten…hacen una linda pareja después de todo (Hablo Tenten al ver de lejos a los dos "listos" discutiendo sobre la estructura molecular de las nubes)

-Ni modo Sasuke ya te la bajaron (Se burlo Kiba)

-No me interesa (Dijo el pelinegro molesto por motivos desconocidos)

-Parece que el examinador ya llega (Anuncio Neiji)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ABER CHAVALES LAS REGLAS SON SIMPLES CADA EQUIPO LLEVA UN PERGAMINO CON EL ROSTRO DE UN HOKAGE Y DEBE REUNIR A LOSD CUATRO PARA PODER ACCEDER A LA SIHUIENTE FASE, ES TODO LO DEMAS DEVEN DECUBRILO USTEDES (Grito una emocionada Anko junto a un Itachi con pena ajena quienes empezaron a repartir los pergaminos)

-Lo ah echo a posta (Se quejo Naruto sosteniendo un pergamino con el rostro de Arashi)

-Vamos que tenemos pergaminos que cazar (Hablo Ino tomando el pergamino y dirigiéndose al interior del bosque junto con su equipo)

-Hina-chan ve si hay equipos cerca del área (Dijo Naruto)

-El equipo de Kin-chan y el de Haku-kun están cerca y el de Neiji-nisan se encuentra recolectando provisiones; hay un equipo de la aldea de la lluvia acercándose (Informo la ojiblanca)

-¿Hum? ¿Oyeron eso? (Pregunto el rubio a su equipo)

-Debe ser el viento Naruto (Dijo Sakura)

-No, alguien me hablo estoy seguro (Explico el ojiazul)

-Es solo tu imaginación Naruto, bien hay que esperar a que se acerquen lo suficiente (Ordeno Ino y de inmediato todos estaban escondidos entre la maleza)

-Este lugar es perfecto, comiencen a poner las trampas (Hablo el que parecía el jefe del equipo de la lluvia)

-Eso mismo pensábamos (Dijo Sasame adelantándose y atrapando a dos de los ninjas dentro de dos pergaminos gigantes)

-Kuso es una emboscada, Aku, Rin ayuden a esos tarados yo me encargo de la pelinaranja (Ordeno el gennin de la lluvia a sus compañeros)

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos ir (Dijo Hinata saliendo de la tierra y golpeando un nervio en la columna de ambos gennins dejándolos inmóviles en el acto)

-¿De donde a salido? No sentí ninguna presencia de chacra (Se pregunto uno de los ninjas que estaban atrapados en los pergaminos)

-Dos contra uno, jeje puedo con esto (Presumió el jefe de equipo mientras sacaba una gran sombrilla de metal pero quedo inmóvil en el sitio de pronto)

-Jefe deje de perder el tiempo (Dijo uno de los que permanecían atrapados)

-No se preocupen chicas este tipo no representa peligro alguno; leí su mente el chico del pergamino de la derecha tiene el pergamino de Sandaime-sama y el otro es un muñeco de paja, parece que el ultimo integrante viaja un par de minutos tras del resto para atacar de improvisto (Hablo Ino saliendo por detrás del jefe mientras este seguía sin moverse)

-Iré a interceptarlo (Dijo Sakura)

-Naruto ve con ella puede necesitar apoyo (Ordeno Ino y al instante el rubio estaba siguiendo el rastro de la pelirosa)

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes? (Pregunto el líder del equipo caído luchando por mover su cuerpo)

-Solo un grupo de gennin de Konoha, a por cierto será mejor que seas tu quien le quite el pergamino a tu amigo no quiera arriesgar a mis amigas (Respondió Ino manejando el cuerpo del chico para que fuese a quitarle el susodicho objeto a su encerrado compañero)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que raro ya debería estar aquí; seguro es muy lento (Dijo Sakura sentándose a esperar en una rama)

-No soy lento, tu eres muy vulnerable (Escucho una voz a sus espadad y giro para ver al chico quien tenia un kunai en su nuca)

-Ya veo, no me esperaba que tuvieses un genjutsu trabajando desde antes que llegase, eres muy inteligente (Declaro Sakura)

-Sakura deja de jugar ese no es el verdadero, el original esta a sobre de ti (Dijo Naruto quien acababa de llegar)

-Gracias por el dato (Dijo Sakura y procedió a disparar en la dirección indicada por su compañero hiriendo al ninja de la lluvia)

-¿Qué mierda son esas armas? Y tu se supone que estabas bajo el efecto de mi genjutsu (Se pregunto el chico mientras era cargado por Naruto para llevarlo con el resto de su equipo)

-Las armas son invento de mi amiga y bueno no puedo responder el por que no soy afectado por genjutsus por que no lo se, simplemente puedo ver a través de ellos (Respondió el rubio mientras seguía su camino)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Solo faltan otros dos; ten será mejor no tenerlos juntos (Decía Ino mientras guardaba el pergamino del Yondaime y le pasaba el de Sarutobi a Naruto)

-¿Pasa algo Naruto-sempai? (Pregunto Sasame al ver que el chico estaba muy serio)

-Tu no puedes escucharlo, ya veo solo me llama a mi (Hablo el ojiazul pasándole el pergamino a Sasame y separándose del grupo en dirección desconocida)

-¿Naruto-kun? (Pregunto la ojiblanca al ver que el chico caminaba en otra dirección)

-Estaré bien, ustedes quédense a trabajar en esas trampas (Dijo el rubio desapareciendo entre los arbustos)

-Deberíamos ir con el (Sugirió Sakura)

-No, hay algo en este bosque que le llama, escuche un murmullo hache unos momentos (Dijo Ino)

-Yo no escuche nada (Dijo Sakura)

-Es por que la voz llego directo a mi cerebro, seguro también paso lo mismo con el; pero no se preocupen; se escucha extraño pero me pareció que no hay peligro (Explico la rubia)

-Espero que no le pase nada (Hablo la ojiblanca mientras empezaban a montar las trampas)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Me estoy volviendo loco, primero escucho una voz y ahora estoy frente a una tumba en medio del bosque (Dijo Naruto inspeccionando la extraña lapida)

-Eres muy desconfiado pequeño kitzune (Dijo la voz de un tipo de cabellos y ojos negros desde atrás de el)

-¿Quien eres? (Pregunto el rubio poniéndose a la defensiva)

-Tranquilo niño; yo te llame…bueno técnicamente yo ya estoy muerto así que lo que se activo fue el pergamino de memoria que Kyuubi-sensei puso en mi tumba para poder hablar contigo cuando nacieras (Dijo el tranquilamente el tipo)

-¿Mi madre? Entonces tu…tu eres (Dijo sorprendido el ojiazul)

-La conciencia de Uchiha Madara que habita el pergamino que creo mi sensei, gusto en verte Naruto-kun (Sonrió el ninja al chico dejándolo mas que sorprendido)

-Pero tu estas muerto, los fantasmas no se comunican con este mundo (Dijo el chico)

-Ya te dije que soy solo un resto de la conciencia de Uchiha Madara, solo estoy aquí por que Kyuubi-sensei me dejo plasmado en el pergamino que esta enterrado en aquella tumba (Explico el hombre)

-Entonces mi madre previno una situación donde ella muriese ¿para poder dejarme información por otro medio? (Pregunto el chico)

-No, ni siquiera sabia que Kyuubi había muerto (Respondió el Uchiha)

-No entiendo, ¿Cuál es el punto de dejar la memoria de su alumno intacta para que hable conmigo? (Se cuestiono Naruto)

-Por que n o soy solo el alumno de Kyuubi, también soy el único que puede desbloquear tu línea sucesoria (Respondió Madara)

-¿Mi que? Pero mi madre no poseía ninguna línea de sucesión (Dijo exaltado Naruto)

-Pero tu padre si que la tenia (Dijo el Uchiha mientras admiraba el protector que llevaba en la cabeza el rubio)

-Mi padre, entonces mi padre era un…

-¿Humano? Claro que lo era y muy orgulloso de serlo (Dijo el Uchiha)

-Pero un humano no puede tener descendencia con un demonio; mi madre podía tomar apariencia humana pero era solo eso apariencia (Hablo Naruto)

-Puede si este humano tiene genes demoníacos rondando por su cuerpo (Explico sonriendo el ojinegro)

-Entonces…pero…¿Tu? (Pregunto el chico)

-¿No lo sospechabas? (Hablo el ninja)

-Padre, yo, no ¿Qué debo hacer? (Pregunto el chico)

-Que tal darle un abraso a tu padre (Dijo sonriendo el Uchiha y abriendo los brazos)

**A que no se lo esperaban, y esto es solo el comienzo falta que sepan que clase de cosas podrá lograr Naruto cuando le desbloqueen su línea sucesoria y aun no han vista prácticamente nada acerca del examen Chunnin, no si esto es para rato…bueno se que tienen muchas dudas así que los dejo pensar tranquilos. Ja ne **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya e timpo de un pequeño capitulo humorístico para relajar el asunto, espero les agrade.**

**Capitulo 13: Cuando se enfurece a un ángel**

-Ha…ha…ce f…ffrri…frio (Se quejaba una temblorosa Sasame mientras el grupo de ahora cuatro chicas caminaban por la helada montaña)

-¿Quien fue el imbesil al que se ocurrió lo del cambio de lugares? (Pregunto una igualmente temblorosa Ino)

---------------------------------Tres días antes-------------------------------------------------------

-Felicidades son el noveno equipo en llegar asta este punto así que podrán descansar un par de días antes de pasar a la siguiente etapa que consiste en encontrar uno de los pergaminos de pase escondidos en una región cercana a la aldea oculta de la nieve (Explicaba uno de los Chunnin de la torre)

-Un momento, nos tomara alómenos tres meses llegar asta halla (Reclamo Sakura)

-Los kages de todas las aldeas han estado reunido chacra para darle poder a estos pergaminos desde hace ya años; así llegaran al instante (explico el sujeto pasándole un pergamino a Ino)

-Esos son pergaminos de clan Fuuma (Reconoció Sasame)

-Así es, estos pergaminos son muy importantes y difíciles de encontrar, es por eso que el examen de este año es mas arduo que los anteriores, esta limitado para que no mas de 20 equipos puedan pasar a la etapa final, y aun llegando a ella es muy difícil que los examinadores los aprueben así que abra pocos Chunnin este año (Hablo el tipo mientras regresaba a las oficinas de la torre)

-----------------------------------Tiempo normal----------------------------------------------------

-Me preocupa Naruto-kun, no sabemos nada de el desde hace mas de una semana (Dijo la ojiblanca)

-El esta bien, si no Kit-chan nos lo diría (Hablo Sasame quien llevaba cargando al pequeño zorro de seis colas)

-Oye Kit-chan ¿cuanto falta? (Preguntó Sakura)

-Llegaremos en media hora si mi olfato no me falla (Respondió el pequeño animal)

-Y exactamente ¿que seguimos? (Pregunto Sasame)

-El equipo de Kin-san ya paso por este lugar, estamos siguiéndolos a ellos (Informo el zorro)

-El equipo del desierto es muy peligroso, Gaara-san mata a todos los ninjas que se encuentra en el camino (Advirtió Hinata al pasar por donde se encontraban los restos de un desafortunado shinobi de la nieve)

-Por eso los seguimos, si sabemos exactamente donde están podemos evitarlos y al ir tras sus huellas nos evitamos enfrentamiento innecesarios con otros equipos (Explico la ojiazul)

-Pero aun no encontramos el mentado pergamino de pase (Dijo la pelirosa)

-Estamos esperando que uno de los equipos derrotados por Gaara lleve el pergamino, Hinata se encarga de revisar con su visión pura (Revelo Ino)

-Demo parece que no encontraremos ningún pergamino si seguimos así, Gaara-san destruye también el pergamino junto con el cuerpo (Dijo la ojiblanca)

-Bien entonces tendremos que ir por uno, Hinata busca otros equipos en la zona (Ordeno la Yamanaka)

-Mi onee-chan se dirige al sur con su equipo, paréese que Haku-kun lleva dos pergaminos de pase, hay otros tres equipos rondando el área pero parece ser que no llevan más que los pergaminos de los cuatro Hokages (Dijo Hinata)

-Como me lo suponía los gennin de la aldea de la nieve ya debieron haber pasado a la siguiente etapa…bueno al menos tenemos un arma secreta contra Haku (Dijo la ojiazul mientras literalmente le sacaba la ropa a la Hyuuga)

-KYA (Grito Hinata por la pena)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Oyeron eso? (Pregunto Chouji)

-Es solo mi hermana gritando (Dijo Hanabi como si eso pasara todo el tiempo)

-Hina-chan esta en problemas, debe ir a buscarla (Hablo Haku)

-Estamos en medio de la prueba Haku, no podemos regresar (Reclamo Hanabi)

-Demo Hina-chan me necesita (Se excuso el pelinegro saliendo a toda prisa en rescate de su preciosa Hyuuga)

-Ese idiota va directo a una trampa, Shino, Chouji vallan tras el y asegúrense de que no pierda ambos pergaminos (Ordeno la niña a lo que ambos gennin estaban volviendo sobre sus pasos)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AQUÍ VOY HINA-CHAN, YO TE RESCA…TA… WOW (Fue todo lo que pudo decir el chico al ver a la inocente Hyuuga en un minúsculo traje de baño quien iba saliendo de unas aguas termales en medio de la nada)

-Ha…ha…Haku-kun podrías pasarme esa toalla (Pregunto la ojiblanca con un tono sensual que casi provoca una hemorragia nasal en el pelinegro)

-Claro que si Hina-chan (Dijo el controlador de hielo acercándose a la ojiblanca)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jeje el genjutsu esta funcionando de maravilla (Decía en voz baja Ino quien se encontraba escondida detrás de una roca junto con Sakura y ¿Hinata?)

-Demo ¿por que Sasame-chan debe actuar así con Haku-kun? (Pregunto Hinata rojísima al verse a si misma seduciendo a Haku en tan poca ropa)

-No te pongas celosa Hina-chan, ella solo esta fingiendo ya que tu no quisiste ser la carnada (Dijo Sakura)

-No, te equivocas Sakura-chan yo no estoy celosa, es solo…solo, ¿Qué va a pensar Haku-kun de mi? (Pregunto la Hyuuga sin estar muy segura de que fuese cierto)

-Pues por el bulto en los pantalones yo diría que le gustas…y mucho (Dijo picadamente Ino provocando un desmayo en la tímida Hyuuga)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Haku-kun yo…tengo un pequeño problema (Dijo la falsa Hinata fingiendo inocencia)

-Lo que sea cuenta conmigo Hina-chan (Declaro el chico)

-Bueno es que…yo aun no consigo el pergamino de pase y bueno…tu tienes dos y yo, yo estaría dispuesta a hacer un em… ¿Intercambio? (Pregunto la chica poniendo al tono mas sensual que podía en la ultima pregunta)

-Claro, ten Hina-chan (Dijo el chico dándole uno de los pergaminos)

-Gracias Haku-kun, eres todo un caballero (Dijo la falsa Hinata susurrando en el oído del pelinegro)

-Hay, yo…yo, yo bueno yo, eto…(Se quedo sin palabras el chico)

-¿Te gustaría nadar un poco conmigo Haku-kun? (Pregunto la falsa Hinata de espaldas al chico y entrando de nuevo a las termas)

-Yo, eto no se si deberíamos con lo de la prueba y eso (Dijo el nervioso pelinegro)

-Ho, bien entonces no habrá nada que pueda hacer para convencerte (Dijo la chica fingiendo decepción y dejando caer el sujetador a un lado aun de espaldas a Haku)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye Ino ¿no crees que Sasame se esta pasando? (Pregunto la pelirosa)

-Pues yo creo que si, pero aun debe atraerlo a la trampa para que no nos siga después (Dijo Ino)

-Esa…yo no soy así (Hablaba con una voz de ultratumba la Hyuuga sumamente enojada y despidiendo un aura asesina que intimido a Sakura e Ino)

-¿Hi…hinata? (Pregunto asustada la rubia)

-Mas le vale a ese imbesil darse cuenta de que no soy yo (Dijo furiosamente Hinata dejando sorprendidas a sus compañeras)

-Esto se va a poner feo (Dijo Sakura)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yo, eto Hina-chan, no crees que es muy rápido, digo podemos hablar o…no se salir antes (Decía Haku calmando un poco la ira de la verdadera Hinata al saber que alómenos el chico quería algo serio con ella)

-O ya veo, es que no te gusto (Dijo la falsa Hinata quitándose la parte inferior del bikini aun de espaldas a Haku y entrando al agua)

-Yo, eto… A la mierda con los modales esta es una oportunidad única en la vida (Pensó el pelinegro comenzando a quitarse rápidamente la ropa asta quedar solo en bóxer)

-HAKU NO BAKA (Se escucho un gran grito por parte de la verdadera Hinata y lo ultimo que vio el pelinegro fue la corteza del árbol donde termino semiincrustado por el fuerte golpe de la ojiblanca)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Wow si que pegas duro Hinata-chan (Felicito Sasame después de que las chicas llegaron al refugio donde les darían las indicaciones de la siguiente etapa)

-No me dirijas la palabra (Decía aun muy cabreada la Hyuuga lanzándole miradas acecinas y palabras no muy agradables por lo bajo a la pelinaranja)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Mhm?

-¿Pasa algo padre? (Pregunto Naruto al pelinegro quien al parece se había distraído)

-Sentí una intensa aura acecina hace unos instantes, como sea sigue con esos sellos o no terminaremos a tiempo (Ordeno el Uchiha mientras su hijo seguía dibujando diversos dialectos en los árboles y rocas del lugar con su sangre)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Haku? (Dijo Shikamaru tratando de despertar al aun inconsciente chico)

-Wow ¿se incrusto 13cm en la corteza de ese pino? Eso debe doler (Dijo Hanabi cuando Chouji le explico la situación de su segundo al mando)

-Si, aunque por alguna razón no quita esa estupida sonrisa de su cara (Declaro Shino viendo como Haku sonreía como un poseso aun inconsciente)

**Je es todo un pequeño relax de la historia, jeje haber si les gusto la mecánica del cambio de lugar, próximo destino las calidas y secas tierras de Sunagakure.**

**Si lo se el Hina/Haku es muy raro pero quedan bien juntos y ya que esta vez no se le hizo a Hina con Naruto pues le deje un reemplazo. Ja ne**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14: Batalla en el desierto**

-Es todo, desentierra el pergamino que hay en mi tumba, así podrás contactarme en el momento que desees con el, pero te costara una cantidad considerable de chacra, también vienen escritos todos los conocimientos que pude reunir acerca de nuestra línea de sucesión (Indico un aparentemente exhausto Madara ya que el chacra de Kyuubi que había mantenido su memoria esta ese entonces casi se había agotado)

-No se preocupe padre, podré arreglármelas por mi mismo; aunque deberé descansar un poco antes (Contesto el rubio quien estaba totalmente agotado descansando en suelo junto a la tumba, tenia todos los extraños símbolos que antes hubiese escrito en el lugar gravados en la piel como si se tratasen de pedasos de metal ardiendo que poco a poco empezaban a desaparecer)

-Entonces te veré después, cuando tengas suficiente chacra como para invocar mi memoria de nuevo (Se despidió el legendario Uchiha desvaneciéndose en el aire)

-Será mejor que empiece a desenterrar ese pergamino…¿Dónde estarán las chicas en este momento? (Se pregunto el chico mientras empezaba a cavar con sus manos)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Esos tipos son unos…primero un frió que cala asta los huesos y después un calor abrasador, mas le vale a Naruto tener una buena excusa cundo nos alcance (Se quejo la rubia del grupo mientras se sacudía por milésima vez en el día la arena del cabello)

-Ino-san debemos reabastecernos, ya no tenemos comida y el agua nos es insuficiente (Hablo Sasame mientras revisaba una y otra vez el pergamino donde iban apuntadas las reservas del equipo)

-Miren parece que a Kit-chan le pasa algo (Hizo notar la pelirosa al resto del equipo cuando vio que el pequeño zorro empezaba a tambalearse)

-Pobre con ese pelaje debe de sentir al menos tres o cuatro grados más calor que nosotras (Hablo Ino)

-Ten Kit-chan bebe un poco (Ofreció Hinata poniendo agua en sus manos para el pequeño zorro pudiese tomarla)

-Sakura ¿ya terminaste con eso? (Pregunto Sasame a la atareada Haruno quien mientras caminaba iba modificando un aparato muy extraño, en verdad parecía un panal de abejas)

-No me presiones, trabajo tan rápido como puedo; suerte que Shikamaru-kun me dio todos los pormenores de la composición molecular de las nubes o no podría trabajar en esto (Respondió la chica mientras se ponía unas gafas negras y sacaba una especie de cautín de su mochila)

-O esa mochila es mas grande de lo que parece o es un invento tullo (Reconoció Ino al ver que la susodicha mochila parecía contener mas cosas de las que su volumen indicaba)

-Es mi medio de transportación de materiales SAKUTRAS-05.24 1/2 (Dijo la chica guardando el cautín y sacando unas pinzas de buen tamaño para girar el contorno del panal)

-Veo algo…es el equipo del desierto (Anuncio la Hyuuga alarmando a las chicas)

-Rayos, prepárense, quiero una pelea rápida a la primera de huir nos vamos no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarlos (Dijo la líder del equipo sacando una fina katana un tanto mas delgada que las normales)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Son ellas, pero el rubio no viene en el grupo (Anuncio Kakiri quien usaba un lente de aumento en su ojo izquierdo)

-Tu que dices Gaara ¿atacamos? (Pregunto Kankuro)

-No vas a matar a ninguna de las amigas de mi sensei (Se dejo escuchar una enojada Kin sorprendiendo a los hermanos Sobaku no y al Unda con su osadía)

-Solo les aremos una visita, debo saber que tan fuertes son (Contesto el pelirrojo sorprendiendo aun mas a los shinobis de la arena por ceder ante la exigencia de la pelinegra)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-SAKURA (Grito Ino al ver que un fuerte viento provocado por el abanico de Temari la lanzaba unos metros atrás y a la susodicha chica llegando asta donde estaba tirada la Haruno)

-Tienes tus propios problemas (Dijo Kankuro mientras atacaba a la Yamanaka con su marioneta y la chica no podía mas que solo retroceder ya que el marionetista estaba escondido bajo la arena)

-Ino-san esta a su iz… KYA (Grito Hinata sin poder completar su frase cuando sintió los delgados hilos de Kin cortarle en diversas partes del cuerpo)

-Lo siento Hinata-san pero esto es un examen no puedo evitar la confrontación (Se disculpo Kin mientras presionaba con mas fuerza sus cortantes hilos)

-Hinata, Ino aguanten (Dijo Sasame sacando un pergamino color violeta e invocando de el un espeso humo toxico sobre Kakiri quien tubo que abstenerse de atacar al menos por el momento)

-Tu sangre es muy buena, madre quiere un poco (Dijo el de ojos turquesa atacando a Sasame con estacas de arena que salían de las dunas; por su parte el pequeño zorrito que habitaba la mente de Naruto parecía en trance ya que solo estaba estático y con la mirada perdida)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Los ninjas de Konoha son muy débiles (Se burlo Temari)

-Solo me tomaste por sorpresa pero eso no volverá a pasar (Respondió la pelirosa comenzando a disparar con sus SAKU-10000)

-Kuso, maldita enana eso casi me perfora; toma esto tercera estrella (Dijo la rubia quien se había salvado de los impactos utilizando su abanico pero ahora estaba a la ofensiva intentando dar de lleno a Sakura con su viento)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jeje no puedes encontrarme y no puedes detener a Karasu, estas indefensa ante mi marioneta (Decía Kankuro desde un punto indefinido del desierto mientras Ino se defendía de la marioneta utilizando su delgada katana)

-Si no puedo encontrarte con la vista entonces lo are con mis jutsus, hilos conectores (Dijo Ino provocando que miles de hilos de chacra saliesen de ella en todas direcciones)

-No…no puedo moverme (Dijo sorprendido Kankuro)

-Si alguno de mis hilos te toca eso sirve como conducto a tu mente, ahora estas atrapado ya que tus defensas mentales no pueden detenerme (Explico la Yamanaka al tiempo de hacer que el marionetista dirigiese a Karasu a atacar a Kakiri)

-Ya veo, utilizas las armas de tu enemigo en su contra, pero no podrás concentrarte lo suficiente si te están rompiendo los huesos (Dijo el Unda haciendo que las vendas que lo cubrían atrapasen a Ino y empezaran a apretarla)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ino-san, debo ayudarla (Dijo la Hyuuga activando su visión pura y comenzando a girar sobre su lugar protegiéndose a ella misma con su chacra y rompiendo los hilos que la ataban)

-Ya veo, no puedo utilizar mis genjutsus contra una Hyuuga así que tendré que cambiar de oponente (Dijo la pelinegra saltando donde pelirosa y rubia se atacaban y quitándole sus armas a la Haruno)

-Entiendo; tercera estrella (Hablo la controladora de los vientos alejando a Hinata de la pelea entre Kin y Sakura)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ataúd del desierto (El pelirrojo había podido por fin atrapar a la Fuuma con su arena)

-Rayos, no puedo moverme (Hablo Sasame intentando desesperadamente de salir de la arena)

-No puedes librarte de mi arena, ahora solo debo terminar con tu existencia (Dijo el pelirrojo saboreando la sangre de la pelinaranja de antemano)

-No trates de luchas contra la corriente, reconoce sus movimientos y has el tullo (Dijo Sasame recordando el entrenamiento con Itachi y empezando a moverse entre la arena asta quedar libre de esta ante la sorprendida mirada del portador del mapache del desierto)

-Jeje míralos están tan atentos a sus peleas que no nos han notado llegar (Hablo un sujeto con una mascara naranja)

-Nekomata y Shokaku de un solo golpe, esto será interesante YEHA (Respondió una rubia que vestía una capa con nubes rojas formando un par de aves de barro y arrojándolas para que ambas explotasen en el aire y hacer notar su presencia)

-¿Quienes son? (Pregunto Kakiri dejando de aplicar chacra a los vendajes por instinto al ver las enormes explosiones)

-Nosotros solo somos dos enviados de Akatsuki que han venido por el mapache y el gato (Respondió Tobi)

-Son Tobi y Deidara, criminales rango S tengan cuidado con ellos (Dijo Sasame haciendo que todos pasaran a una posición de defensa enfrentando a los recién llegados)

-Patético, ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que ya están acabados YEHA (Dijo Deidara y dos grandes figuras de barro salieron de las arenas para explotar muy cerca del grupo dejándolos mal heridos a todos)

-Yo terminare el trabajo Dei-chan, no es necesario que ensucies tus bellas manos con estos mocosos (Dijo el enmascarado acercándose al grupo con un kunai en cada mano)

-Eres un amor Tobi-kun (Respondió la Akatsuki como si lo dicho por el de mascara naranja fuese un cumplido)

-¿Pueden pelear? (Pregunto Ino al grupo mientras intentaba levantarse)

-Nosotros estamos bien, solo fue el golpe inicial (Indico Temari poniéndose de pie)

-Que lindas como a ustedes casi no las afecto la explosión pretenden defender a sus camaradas, eso me conmueve (Dijo sarcástico Tobi lanzando un kunai directo a Ino pero este fue detenido por el asta ahora inactivo zorrito)

-El amo Naruto me dijo que no dejara que nada le pasara a su equipo hasta que el llegase y es justo lo que are (Dijo el animal lanzando una bola de fuego que si bien no era muy grande si mando a volar al enmascarado varios metros en el aire)

-Kit-chan (Dijo Feliz la Yamanaka)

-Ese ataque fue muy poderoso (Dijo sorprendida Temari)

-Maldito zorro lastimaste a Tobi-kun (Dijo furiosa Deidara formando una estatuilla de un ave para que atacase al pequeño animal que fue interceptada por la arena)

-Su sangre es de muy buena calidad, madre estará feliz de probarla (Hablo en un tono maniaco Gaara poniéndose de pie)

-Y Karasu aun no esta vencido (Lo secundo Kankuro poniéndose en pie junto con su marioneta)

-Los Fuuma no quedamos fuera de combate tan fácilmente (Decía Sasame sacando un pergamino)

-Ya va que tal si solo atacamos y nos dejamos de parlotear inútilmente (Hablo Kakiri mientras el, Hinata y Sakura se ponían en pose defensiva)

-Mocosos estupidos ¿creen poder contra dos Akatsuki cuando clanes enteros lo han intentado sin éxito? (Pregunto Tobi al lado de una sonriente Deidara)

-No se confíen, estos están en otro nivel será mejor que intentemos huir (Dijo Kit-chan)

-Escuchaste sera mejor que nos demos prisa, elévanos preciosa (Dijo Tobi a lo que Deidara formo una gran ave y ambos Akatsuki sobrevolaban el área lejos del alcance de los ataques de los gennin y dejando caer fuertes explosivos)

-Kuso, así no les ganaremos (Dijo Ino quien comenzaba a cansarse de correr evitando estallidos y kunais)

-Que tal si acabamos con esto linda (Sugirió el de mascara naranja)

-Estoy de acuerdo, será una obra de arte YEHA (Respondió la chica comenzando a agrandar su ave y lanzándola en picada contra los desprotegidos gennin y saltando hacia otra para no ser afectados por la explosión)

-Es demasiado grande (Reconoció Gaara)

-Miren que ¿es eso? (Pregunto Kin al ver que una silueta envuelta en lo que paresia fuego negro comenzaba a aparecer frente a ellos)

-¿Otro ataque? (Pregunto Sakura al ver que el recién llegado formaba unos extraños sellos y de pronto todos desaparecieron de la escena)

-¿Qué paso? (Pregunto Tobi)

-Noi lo se pero esto no le va a agradar al líder YHEA (Respondió la chica)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Esto es la torre del bosque de la muerte, ¿pero como? (Pregunto Ino muy sorprendida)

-NARUTO-SENSEI (Escucharon todos gritar a Kin antes de ver al rubio caer inconsciente en el suelo de la torre)

**Y ya se acabo, finito, no hay mas por hoy asi que los dejo con la duda de cómo fue que los chicos se salvaron y lo que pasara de ahora en adelante. Ja ne YHEA**


	16. Arena rebelde

**Nuevo capitulo nuevas sorpresas, estoy seguro de que esto nadie se lo esperaba:**

**Capitulo 15: Arena rebelde**

-¿Como esta? (Pregunto una preocupada Ino a Temari, Hinata y Kin quienes eran las únicas que conocían genjutsus médicos)

-Vivo, es todo lo que puedo decir aunque por el estado de su cuerpo no debería estarlo (Declaro la rubia de cuatro coletas)

-Pero vive que es lo que cuenta, así podré matarlo en el examen (Dijo fríamente Gaara extasiado con la idea de matar al chico)

-No vas a tocarle un pelo (Dijo Hinata mientras todo el equipo del chico lo cubría de un posible ataque, por su parte Kin se levanto y se acerco al pelirrojo asta quedar frente al chico)

-No me importa que sea tu sensei, aun así lo… (Silencio fue todo lo que se escucho en el lugar después de la sonora bofetada que la pelinegra había dado al de ojos turquesa)

-Baka, el esta así por salvarnos a todos de esos tipos ¿y lo único en que piensas es en matarle? (Dijo indignada la chica y desapareció por uno de los pasillos de la torre)

-Mi arena, ¿Por que? (Pregunto un confundido Gaara; su arena no había echo nada por protegerle, todo lo contrario incluso se podía apreciar perfectamente los pedasos de su poderosa armadura de arena que apenas estaban empezando a volver a su lugar, por primera vez Sobaku no Gaara había experimentado dolor físico)

-Esa chica…tal vez, no eso es imposible (Dijo la hermana mayor del pelirrojo)

-¿Estas bien Gaara? (Escudaron decir a la sensei de los shinobis de Suna)

-Umi sensei, la armadura de arena se desmorono, dejo a Gaara totalmente desprotegido (Dijo Kankuro explicando en pocas palabras la situación pero aun así sin caber en su asombro)

-Ve con ella (Fue todo lo que dijo la sensei antes de marcharse)

-¿Ve con ella? ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? (Pregunto Kakiri)

-Una que no quería aceptar (Escucharon decir al pelirrojo antes de desaparecer con su arena)

-Ino-sama ¿puede cuidar de este pergamino mientras yo voy a ver si puedo contactar al amo Naruto? (Pregunto el pequeño kitzune muy preocupado ya que la conexión mental que sostenía con el rubia casi había desaparecido mientras señalaba un enorme pergamino que fácilmente media lo mismo que el chico que ahora se encontraba tendido en el piso)

-Claro Kit-chan, avísanos si pasa algo (Respondió la rubia tomado el pesado objeto y atándoselo a la espalda)

-Gracias Ino-sama es usted muy amable, ahora veo por que el amo Naruto la estima tanto (Dijo el pequeño animal antes de irse provocando un visible sonrojo en la ojiazul)

-¿Qué creen que contenga el pergamino? (Dijo la pelirosa dejando que su curiosidad natural le ganase)

-Posiblemente sea por lo que Naruto-kun se quedo en el bosque (Propuso Hinata, extrañamente no parecía afectada por el comentario del zorrito)

-¿Y si le echamos un vistazo? (Pregunto Sasame)

-No les servirá de nada, los pergaminos de ese tamaño son contratos de invocación pero requieren de la aprobación del portador para que el trato sufra efecto; lo que me sorprende es que Naruto tengo un pacto con algún animal (Dijo un recién llegado Sasuke)

-Sasuke-kun (Dijo feliz la pelirosa parándose a revisar que el susodicho no tuviese heridas)

-De todas formas no estaría mal echarle un vistazo para saber que clase de pacto consiguió Naruto (Dijo Neiji acercándose a Ino)

-Ni lo pienses Hyuuga, este pergamino se queda cerrado asta que su dueño diga lo contrario (Hablo fuertemente Ino poniéndose a la defensiva)

-Tu no serias capas de detenerme, ahora dame ese pergamino (Ordeno el chico a lo que Ino respondió sacando su katana)

-Bien una pelea, Ino-san y Neiji-kun aran arder la flama de su juventud (Dijo un muy emocionado Lee)

-Será interesante ver si es verdad lo que Anko-san dice (Dijo Tenten)

-¿Anko-sensei? ¿Qué ha dicho? (Pregunto Hinata)

-Esta apostando con todo el mundo a que todo su equipo será formado por Chunnin en cuanto termine su examen, pobre deberá trabajar el triple para pagar su deuda (Se burlo Kiba recibiendo como contestación el puño de Sakura en pleno rostro)

-Tu me llamaste NERD ¿y ahora vienes a burlarte de mi equipo? Te are tragarte tus palabras (Decía muy enojada la Haruno al tiempo que sacaba sus armas)

-SAKURA YA BASTA, ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO (Ordeno Naruto quien había despertado con el ruido del golpe de la Haruno)

-Naruto no te muevas (Regaño la Yamanaka al chico impidiéndole levantarse)

-Estoy bien Ino-chan, perder un poco de chacra no me va a matar (Decía sonriente el rubio) Hina-chan cuidado aun me duele el cuerpo (Dijo después de recibir el abrazo de una feliz ojiblanca)

-Naruto ya era hora de que despertaras (Dijo Sakura olvidándose momentáneamente de su pelea con el Inuzuca)

-Naruto-sempai que bueno que despertó (Se unió al abrazo la pelinaranja ganándose una mirada de furia por parte de Ino)

-Ya esta bien de tanto abrazo, Naruto necesita descansar (Regaño Ino casi lanzando a ambas chicas al otro lado de la habitación)

-Jeje igual de celosa que siempre Ino-chan pero no te preocupes ya tendrás tu oportunidad (Dijo en broma el rubio ganándose un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente de nuevo)

-Esa es la llama de la juventud (Dijo feliz Lee)

-Creo que se me rompió un diente (Se quejo Kiba)

-Ese Naruto es un caso perdido (Hablo Tenten)

-Como sea vamonos de aquí (Ordeno Neiji)

-Nos veremos después Sasuke-kun (Se despidió la pelirosa causando un pequeño sonrojo en el Uchiha que nadie noto)

-¿Desde cuando Sakura es tan fuerte? Tal vez o sea mala idea hacerle caso… ¿pero que mierda pienso¿ debo estar estresado, si eso es todo (Se dijo a si mismo el Uchiha antes de salir de la habitación)

-Oigan ¿y el equipo de la arena? (Pregunto Sasame quien fue la primera en notar la ausencia del dichoso equipo)

-Debieron haberse ido sin que lo notáramos (Dijo Sakura sin darle importancia)

-Si eso debe ser…oye Ino ¿me devuelves mi pergamino? (Dijo como si nada Naruto poniéndose de pie)

-Baka, aun estas mal debes descansar (Se quejo Ino)

-No podemos, dentro de poco nos reunirán para la siguiente prueba, además tengo mucho que leer (Respondió el chico mientras tomaba el gran pergamino y se lo acomodaba a su gusto)

-Naruto-sempai ¿como fue que nos ayudo? (Pregunto la portadora del nibi)

-No puedo decirlo Sa-chan, por lo menos no ahora (Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio antes de que el y su equipo saliesen del lugar)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Es un patán, un arrogante, un asesino, es…es…mierda ¿por que de el? (Decía una fúrica pelinegra en voz alta asustando incluso a algunos Chunnin que pasaban por el lugar)

-Kin; Orochimaru-sama se entero de lo del ataque, ¿Naruto esta bien? (Pregunto Kabuto a la chica)

-Kabuto-sama, ¿no debería estar en Sunagakure para el examen? (Pregunto la pelinegra)

-La prueba ya termino, todos los equipos que han pasado están en la torre (Explico el peliblanco)

-Ya veo, Naruto-sensei esta herido, no sabemos que paso solo que nos salvo de los Akatsuki trasladándonos asta aquí (Respondió a la pregunta inicial la chica)

-Kin (Llamo Gaara apareciendo de pronto)

-No tengo nada de que hablar Gaara largate (Dijo fríamente la pelinegra volviéndose donde se supone que debería estar el ninja del sonido pero este ya se había marchado)

-Kin ven aquí ahora (Ordeno el pelirrojo)

-No quiero, eres un idiota casi matas a Sasame-san y amenazas de muerte a mi sensei, piérdete Gaara (Dijo la chica intentando salir del lugar pero la mano del pelirrojo se lo impedía)

-No hasta que hablemos (Dijo duramente el do ojos turquesa)

-No quiero hablar contigo, no me interesa que puedas decirme (Hablo la chica empujando al contenedor del Shokaku y tal como la primera vez la arena no se lo impidió)

-Kin…po…por…kuso Kin no puedes esperar que deje de matar solo por…esto es mas difícil de lo que creí (Decía un confundido Gaara)

-Me mentiste (Hablo la chica aun de espaldas al de ojos turquesa)

-No mate a nadie (Se defendió el chico)

-Pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo, dime si no hubiesen llegado esos tipos ¿la habrías matado? (Pregunto la chica volteándose para ver la cara del ninja de la arena)

-Yo…se que dije que no lo aria pero…pero

-¿PERO QUE? GAARA (Exploto la chica)

-Si, loh abría echo, la habría matado como lo he hecho con cientos de otros humanos…no puedo evitarlo el desea de sangre es mas fuerte (Respondió el chico)

-¿Mas fuerte que tu palabra? ¿Mas fuerte que tu? (Pregunto la chica)

-Los ninjas no tenemos palabra (Dijo fríamente el pelirrojo)

-Entonces tampoco tienes otro camino (Hablo la chica aventando un pequeño oso de peluche ya bastante viejo al shinobi de la arena)

-Kin…espera yo

-Nada Gaara, esa noche en la aldea de la nieve fue un error, olvídalo…igual que tu palabra (Dijo la chica saliendo de la torre sin que el pelirrojo hiciese nada por impedirlo)

-Se que están ahí, salgan de una vez (Ordeno Gaara a su equipo quienes estaban intentando espiar la conversación del chico)

-Gaara, ¿Qué paso entre tu y Kin la noche que el equipo se separo en las montañas? (Pregunto preocupada la rubia ya que desde que el examen había empezado el chico estaba muy extraño)

-Paso…paso solo una noche mas de insomnio (Contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo melancólicamente mientras veía el pequeño oso de peluche que el mismo había echo con su arena)

**Nada mas nada menos, jeje se que muchos querrán matarme por no decir que fue lo que sucedió con Gaara y Kin…bueno solo por que estoy de buenas si quieren saberlo después daré un pequeño hincapié en el asunto; y también será luego que les cuente mas acerca del pergamino que Naruto posee y pondré mas parejas en el fic; estaba pensando en dejar a Sakura con Shikamaru en vez de Sasuke…no se aun lo estoy pensando, como sea nos vemos luego. Ja ne**


	17. Empiezan los combates por fin ya era ho

**Capitulo 16: Empiezan los combates (por fin ya era hora)**

-Debo de admitir que no esperábamos que tantos Gennin pasasen a esta etapa, eso solo dignifica que el nivel de todas las aldeas presentes ha aumentado considerablemente…lamentablemente si alguno de ustedes ha pasado asta aquí por suerte esta se le ha acabado, en el tablero se exhibirán los nombres de los peleadores para preeliminar; encontraran interesante que puede haber mas de dos oponentes por pelea (Hablaba orgullosamente el Hokage señalando un raro tablero con espacios extras a ambos lados a los Gennin que se encontraban formados en el área de combate)

-¿Seguro que pedes continuar Naruto? (Pregunto preocupada Ino al ver que el chico parecía que fuese a desplomarse en cualquier instante)

-No es nada, he estado en peores situaciones; además tengo trabajo que hacer (Sonrió el ojiazul mientras todos esperaban expectantes que el tablero indicase quienes deberían pelear)

-El juez del primer combate…Kitzune no Naruto, peleadores Rokc Lee y Chouji Akimichi contra Mazero e Hizasu (Dijo fuertemente el Hokage sorprendiendo a todos mas por el nombre del juez que por el echo de que seria una batalla doble dos Gennin de la hoja contra dos de la hierva)

-¿Kitzune no Naruto? (Pregunto Sasuke)

-Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gastes teme y sal del área de la pelea (Ordeno el de cabellos rubios mientras se desplazaba al centro de la plataforma para esperar a los peleadores de esa ronda)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Naruto-kun es juez? (Pregunto sorprendida Kurenai al lado de su equipo en la parte superior del recinto)

-Jeje ese mocoso tiene esperando este desde hace varios años, por fin Hokage sama lo ha autorizado a utilizar su verdadero nombre (Dijo sonriente el junnin adicto a la nicotina mientras le daba una gran calada a su cigarrillo)

-¿Usted lo sabia Asuma-sensei? (Pregunto la menor de los Hyuuga)

-Casi todos los junnin de la hoja aquí presentes (Respondió un enmascarado de pelo blanco platinado que leía un pequeño libro naranja)

-Tienes razón Kakashi mi eterno rival y colega (Dijo Gai apareciendo detrás de el)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gai-sensei ¿usted sabia de esto? (Pregunto Lee desde el área de combate)

-HAI, es una larga historia pero tu solo debes concentrarte en que todos puedan ver que la llama de la juventud arde fuerte en ti (Ordeno el sensei a lo que Lee asintió con pose guay causando que una gota pasase por las nucas de todos)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-HEY KAKASHI NO CREAS QUE HE OLVIDADO NUSTRA DISPUTA, EN CUANTO TERMINE ESTO TE ARE MOREDER EL POLVO (Grito Naruto de forma decidía)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Olvídalo Naruto, esta vez he conseguido algo que ni tu podrás superar (Respondió Kakashi con voz escalofriante)

-Uzumaki guarda muchos secretos (Hablo Kiba)

-Kitzune, no le gusta que le digan Uzumaki, además ese es su verdadero apellido (Dijo Kakashi pasando otra hoja de su libro)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bien, primero explicare las reglas: si mueren pierden el combate, si pierden la conciencia pierden el combate, si decido que esta pelea se termina nadie objetara mi decisión, si se retiran serán considerados unos maricas inservibles…a si y también pierden el combate (Explico Naruto causando a todos una gota)

-¿Es todo? (Pregunto Chouji)

-No, si Hokage-sama asume que el Gennin derrotado tiene posibilidades de seguir será igualmente aceptado para otras peleas, ganar no es lo mas importante pero te da el pase a las finales; además las peleas son decididas al asar así que ganador o perdedor podrán ser llamados a pelear en cualquier momento excepto en el caso que Hokage-sama retire el nombre del Gennin del tablero ya sea por pase a la final o por descalificación; incluso habrá ocasiones en que abra interferencias entre peleas así que deberán ser mas precavidos y estar atentos… ¿entendieron? (Pregunto el rubio a lo que todos asintieron) bien por que me da flojera repetirlo; como sea empiecen de una vez que quiero ver algo de acción (Ordeno el rubio a lo que los peleadores comenzaron fijando distancia)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por que no atacan? (Pregunto Kiba)

-Por las reglas, es mejor ahorrar energías por si acose se debe pelear de nuevo así que están midiéndose para acabar con la pelea lo antes posible (Contesto Neiji)

-Ya veo esto no solo se trata de fuerza están representando una misión (Dijo Sasame)

-Así es, ya que en una misión la interferencia externa es impredecible (Dio la razón Kurenai)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mazero hagámoslo (Dijo de pronto uno de los ninjas de la hierva)

-Bien (Respondió el otro quien comenzó a formar sellos para que toda la plataforma se cubriese de pasto)

-Lee estos tipos están intentando algo raro, mejor que nos movamos así no seremos blancos fáciles (Dijo el Aquimichi a su compañero y ambos comenzaron a correr en círculos alrededor de los ninjas de la hierva)

-Eso les servirá de nada; piso de espinas (Dijo Hizasu cuando termino sus sellos y rápidamente el pasto se volvió rígido y afilado así que todo aquel que pisara en el se lastimaría gravemente)

-Estos tipos hablan en serio (Dijo Lee quien apenas pudo saltar a tiempo para colgarse de una pared enterrando sus dedos en esta)

-A un lado (Dijo Chouji quien ahora era una gran bola que rodaba en torno a la pared del lugar y Lee aprovecho para subirse en el y cubrirlo de ataques mientras el Aquimichi intentaba arroyar a los ninjas de la hierva ya que por su velocidad de giro el pasto endurecido salía despedido en todas direcciones sin lastimarlo)

-No funciona, Hizasu (Dio una señal el tipo de la hierva)

-Hai (Contesto este asiendo salir enredaderas de todos lados para sujetar a Chouji)

-Que va esto es muy interesante, pero si se mantienen a distancia quiere decir que no son nada con el taijutsu (Comprendió Lee quien comenzó una serie de golpes y patadas sobre Mazero dejándolo muy lastimado)

-Bien ya que estas inmovilizado será mas fácil atacarte gordito (Declaro Hizasu)

-¿Gordo? NO SOY GORDO SOY DE HUESOS GRANDES, AGRANDAMIENTO PARCIAL RODILLAS (Grito Chouji quien después de un gran salto callo de rodillas sobre su oponente dejándolo noqueado)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-HIZASU DE LA HIERVA ESTA FUERA (Anuncio Naruto quien veía todo colgado boca abajo del techo del lugar)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es impresionante, no sabia que Chouji-san fuese tan fuerte (Dijo Hanabi)

-No lo es, solo esta molesto por lo que le dijo el ninja de la hierva (Dijo Haku a lo que Shikamaru le dio la razón)

-A mi me sorprende mas el echo de que Naruto pueda estar en pie y controle tan bien su chacra (Dijo Tenten observando como el juez se mantenía cerca de los peleadores ahora que Lee y Chouji atacaban ambos al otro ninja)

-Naruto-sempai tiene reservas de chacra enormes, ni entre todas las de más del equipo podríamos igualar la cantidad de chacra total que puede almacenar (Declaro la Fuuma dejando sorprendidos a todos los Gennin)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si pierdo no me convertiré en Chunnin, tendré que jugármela (Dijo Mazero formando seis sellos para hacer aparecer muchas plantas en el suelo las cuales expulsaron gas)

-Chouji, ¿estas bien? (Pregunto Lee al ver que el gordito tenia problemas para respirar)

-No, me estoy ahogando (Dijo el chico)

-Este gas afecta los nervios, no puedo moverme libremente…¿Crees poder sostenerte del techo? (Pregunto Lee)

-Entiendo, te lo dejo (Dijo el Aquimichi saltando a la plataforma alta para impulsarse y llegar el techo del lugar de donde se sostuvo)

-Jeje parece que el obeso te abandono, serás presa fácil (Hablo soberbiamente Mazero quien no se veía afectado por el gas)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto no se ve bien para Lee-san (Dijo Hinata)

-No, es perfecto el tipo de la hierva piensa que Chouji dejo solo a Lee (Aclaro Ino dando a entender que el Aquimichi esperaba una señal)

-Ya veo…han formado una buena combinación (Intervino Kiba)

-Patrañas, depender de alguien mas es arriesgado seria mejor si Lee acabase con el tipo de la hierva de una vez (Declaro Sasuke)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora (Dijo Lee dando una patada en el mentón para levantar a Mazero y sacarlo del área del gas, después prosiguió a quitarse da la zona de impacto ya que un enorme Chouji se dejo caer sobre del tipo disipando el gas y dejando noqueado al gennin)

-MAZERU DE LA HIERVA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR; LAPELEA SE ACABA (Declaro el rubio subiendo donde sus compañeras de equipo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eso fue muy bueno Chouji (Felicito Hanabi a su compañero)

-Jeje gacias pero Lee me ayudo bastante (Contento modestamente el Aquimichi)

-Así se hace Lee, tu y Chouji hicieron arder al máximo la flama de su juventud; ¿no la crees Kakashi? (Pregunto un emocionado Gai mientras la escena de la ola rompiendo en la playa se veía de fondo y tanto el como su discípulo ponían pose cool)

-¿Perdón decías algo? (Dijo Kakashi provocando una caída de Gai)

-Kakashi (Dijo desafiante Naruto y con una mirada de determinación terrible en su rostro)

-Naruto…es hora (Dijo el peliplateado con una gran confianza)

-Entonces…

-Si…

-UNO, DOS, TRES (Gritaron los dos dejando a todos estupefactos por unos momentos pensando que esos dos se atacarían)

-QUE COJONES ¿COMO ES POSIBLE? (Grito sorprendido Kakashi al ver que Naruto había sacado una copia aun mas reciente que la que el tenia en su mano)

-Y es edición especial ultra rara, jaja Kakashi-baka sigo siendo mejor friki que tu (Se burlo maniáticamente el rubio mientras pasaba de un lado a otro su ejemplar del paraíso Coqueto)

-¿ESO ES TODO? NOS PONEN AL BORDE DE UN PARO CARDIACO POR SU ESTUPIDO LIBRO (Grito exasperada Sakura)

-¿HAS OSADO LLAMR ESTUPIDO AL LIBRO SAGRADO? (Gritaron cabreados Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sandaime, Kankuro, Kiba y Kakari despidiendo un aura asesina inimaginable)

-No…yo no dije nada… (Dijo casi llorando la Haruno y retirándose rápidamente del lugar mientras todos los de más tenían tremenda gota de sudor en sus nucas)

**A que creían que Kakashi y Naruto se la iban a partir; pues no solo yo y mis idioteces; bueno el capitulo fue mas que nada para dar a conocer el mecanismo de pelea de las preeliminares…y para que Chouji se luciera un rato (sobrecito lo trauman en la serie, lo trauman los fans y lo trauman los escritores de fic ya se merecía ser reconocido) espero les halla gustado la pelea; próximo encuentro Sasuke y Temari contra… Hanabi y Sakura no se lo pierdan que a todos les tocan sus buenos golpes. Ja ne**


	18. Ya caíste Sasuke pero tienes competencia

**Capitulo 17: Ya caíste Sasuke pero tienes competencia**

-Eso fue sencillo (Decía tranquilamente Temari quien había noqueado a su oponente de un solo golpe con su abanico cerrado empezando a caminar hacia las escaleras pero el juez se lo impidió)

-Aun no acaba (Dijo Naruto señalando el tablero donde se estaba llamando a pelear a Sakura, Hanabi y Sasuke, este último de parte de la rubia)

-Se toman en serio eso de las intervenciones (Comento la rubia abriendo su abanico para soltar una ráfaga de aire en contra de las recién llegadas que fue detenida por una pared de roca echa por Naruto)

-El juez no puede intervenir dobe (Reclamo el Uchiha pero Naruto solo lo ignoro y se dirigió a Temari)

-Aun no, Hokage-sama esta cambiando la modalidad del encuentro (Dijo el chico mientras desaparecía el muro)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué pasa? (Pregunto Neiji)

-Hokage-sama ha impuesto una limitación (Contesto el junnin peliplateado señalando el tablero donde se veía el dibujo de un kunai encerrado en un circulo de cancelación)

-Ya veo les esta prohibido utilizar cualquier tipo de arma (Dijo Kurenai)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nada de armas de ningún tipo, solo técnicas ninja y taijutsu, los pergaminos, píldoras y convocaciones así como animales son permitidos (Dijo Naruto dando la señal de inicio)

-Sasuke es mío, tu encargate de la rubia (Dijo Sakura a Hanabi quien no objeto ya que le parecía que la experiencia de la pelirosa le seria muy útil)

-Así que quieres un combate conmigo he Sakura; me parece bien, ¿no te importa quedarte con la mocosa verdad? (Pregunto Sasuke a lo que Temari solo movió la cabeza negativamente y se lanzo contra Hanabi)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Genial Temari tiene la ventaja (Dijo Kakari seguro de que la pequeña solo había pasado gracias a sus compañeros)

-Todo lo contrario, lo Hyuuga son especialistas en taijutsu, amenos que Temari pueda mantener la pelea a media o larga distancia las circunstancias le sonríen a Hanabi-chan, la que si esta mal parada en esto es Sakura-san ya que ella depende mucho de sus armas (Declaro Kin viendo como Sakura apenas podía esquivar el taijutsu de Sasuke)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kuso, esta mocosa en buena (Se quejo Temari por un golpe que le obstruyo el uso de chacra en su pierna izquierda)

-Es solo el principio (Anuncio Hanabi preparando sellos para formar una daga de chacra en su mano derecha)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Genial descalificaran a la niña por utilizar armas (Escucharon decir a un ninja de la roca)

-Baka, la chica esta utilizando su chacra para formar esa daga, eso no esta prohibido YHEA (Respondió una chica castaña de la misma aldea)

-Deimune tiene razón, debes pensar mas meticulosamente Chiha (Dijo otra ninja de la roca)

-Esa chica me es muy familiar (Pensó Sasame mientras se fijaba en la chica castaña que estaba a unos pasos de ella)

-¿También lo notaste? (Pregunto Ino al ver la expresión de la pelinaranja)

-Hai, Hinata-chan ¿puedes ver el flujo de chacra de esa chica? (Pregunto Sasame)

-E…es, ella tiene dos flujos de chacra en su cuerpo, al igual que Haku-kun, Naruto-kun y tu Sasame-chan…y Gaara-san parece tener una bifurcación de flujos parecida pero sin separarse del todo (Informo la Hyuuga)

-¿Cuatro contenedores en el mismo lugar? genial entonces Akatsuki no esta lejos (Pensó sarcásticamente la pelinaranja mientras inspeccionaba todos los rincones del lugar)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No quería utilizar esto ahora pero no tengo opción (Pensó la rubia del desierto al verse totalmente superada en taijutsu por la joven Hyuuga)

-¿Qué pasa, ya no puedes mas? (Pregunto burlona la ojiblanca formando una segunda daga de chacra en su mano libre)

-Tú lo pediste, Haritsuba (Dijo la rubia espiando cientos de agujas de su boca que se clavaron en Hanabi haciéndola retroceder)

-Mis piernas, no puedo moverme (Dijo Hanabi viendo que el mayor daño lo recibió en sus extremidades inferiores)

-Es todo para ti, KENKAZE (Grito Temari que sostenía una falsa espada echa con las agujas de su anterior técnica haciendo que una espada de viento cortase el hombro derecho de la Hyuuga)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hanabi-chan (Dijo preocupada Sakura intentando llegar asta su compañera para ayudarla pero una bola de fuego echa por Sasuke se lo impidió)

-Tu y yo tenemos una pelea aquí, deja que ella se arregle como pueda (Dijo Sasuke dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago a la pelirosa que la estampo contra la pared)

-Aguanta Hanabi-chan…Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Mizu Kitzune (Dijo la mal herida pelirosa agotando casi todo su chacra convocando a una zorra que le llegaba asta el hombro de color azul claro y ojos verdes)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que mierda ¿como logro convocar un zorro? (Pregunto sorprendido Kakashi expresando el pensamiento de todos los presentes)

-No debió hacerlo tan pronto, Naruto-sempai le advirtió que controlar a un zorro aun con un pacto directo es muy difícil (Dijo Sasame)

-El pergamino de Naruto, entonces el es el portador del pacto con los zorros (Dijo sorprendido Neiji recordando el enorme pergamino que el rubio cargaba)

-Es mas complicado que eso Neiji, no hay registro alguno de que los zorros tuviesen pacto con ningún humano, eso solo deja la posibilidad de que fue el mismo Naruto quien escribiese el contrato (Dijo Kurenai)

-Es cierto, Naruto-kun nos dijo que escribió el contrato en ese pergamino poco antes de que nos salvara en Sunagakure (Dijo Hinata ganándose la atención de todos)

-Entonces el pacto de Sakura es muy reciente (Dijo Haku)

-Sakura, Hinata y yo firmamos el contrato apenas antes de que nos llamaran a recibir las instrucciones de Hokage-sama, ninguna de nosotras hemos intentado invocar aun (Explico Ino a lo que todos devolvieron su vista a la pelea)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Quien eres tu? (Pregunto la zorra a la chica que la había invocado)

-Por favor ayuda a Hanabi-chan (Pidió Sakura)

-No quiero (Fue la respuesta de la kitzune)

-Por favor mírala esta en problemas, se que el pacto es reciente y que no me he ganado la confianza de la jauría de zorros pero por piedad ayúdala antes de que le pase algo mas (Pidió la pelirosa, afortunadamente para Hanabi y para ella misma tanto Temari como Sasuke estaban impresionados y no hacían nada)

(La zorra estaba pensando en la situación, por un lado no confiaba en los humanos pero por otro era el mismo Naruto, jefe de la jauría de los zorros ahora que Kyuubi no estaba, era quien había dejado que la chica de pelo rosa firmara el pacto ya que de lo contrario no hubiese podido invocarla pero una mirada rápida al seño fruncido y amenazante del rubio le dijo que mas le valía ayudar a la niña si no quería meterse en problemas con el resto de la jauría)

-Aguas curativas (Dijo la zorra dejando salir agua de su hocico las cuales sanaron las heridas de Hanabi y Sakura)

-Gracias Mizu-sama (Hablo Sakura a la zorra ya que así se llamaba, o eso fue lo que Naruto le dijo cuando les explico vagamente como invocar a un zorro especifico)

-Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grito Sasuke lanzando una gran bola de fuego sobre Sakura que esta apenas pudo esquivar)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Por qué la zorra no ayudo a Sakura? (Pregunto Kiba)

-Ya te lo dijimos el pacto es reciente, Sakura aun no se ha ganado la confianza de Mizu-sama por lo que ella no le ayudara a menos que tenga una buena razón (Explico Ino)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mizu-sama puede irse, yo continuare esta pelea (Dijo Sakura a lo que la zorra desapareció después de pensarlo un poco)

-Acabas de dejar ir tu única oportunidad de ganarme Sakura (Dijo Sasuke dando una patada a la cabeza de la chica que esta detuvo con sus brazos)

-No, aun puedo con esto (Dijo la chica tomando la pierna del pelinegro y lanzándolo a la pared don de ates hubiese impactado ella)

-Ya veo, Itachi te enseño bien, pero no será suficiente Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Dijo de nuevo el Uchiha arrojando una bola de fuego mas grande que la anterior)

-Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Dijo Sakura levantando un muro de tierra que la protegió contra la bola de fuego de Sasuke)

-Ya no deberías tener chacra para utilizar esa técnica (Dijo Sasuke impresionado de que Sakura hubiese podido bloquear su ataque)

-Je no te has dado cuenta (Dijo la chica cancelando la técnica lo que provoco que el muro desapareciera y revelara una Sakura que parecía estar comenzando a cambiar su apariencia)

-¿Que rayos es eso? (Pregunto Sasuke)

-Un pergamino especial Sasuke-kun, muestra a todos la verdad de su interior (Dijo la chica revelando que mantenía activado un pequeño pergamino que la hacia parecer como dibujada en tiza sobre una pizarra negra)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por fin lo esta utilizando (Dijo Sasame)

-Así que esas cosas en verdad funcionan, Naruto es un maldito genio (Dijo sorprendida Ino al ver al yo interno de Sakura emergiendo al exterior)

-¿Qué mierda es eso? (Pregunto Shikamaru)

-El pergamino de la revelación interior, muestra tu faceta interna y deja que utilices técnicas imposibles de realizar en tu estado normal (Explico Hinata)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Increíble que un simple Gennin lograse hacer eso (Dijo Baki quien estaba detrás de su equipo)

-Funciono, en verdad funciono…jaja el pergamino que Naruto-sensei creo esta funcionando (Dijo feliz Kin viendo como Sakura ahora solo era un dibujo de tiza de dos dimensiones en el campo de batalla)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eso no te salvara Katon Housenka (Dijo Sasuke enviando muchas bolas de fuego en contra de Sakura quien las esquivaba fácilmente pues se retorcía de tal forma que no le tocasen)

-Es inútil Sasuke-kun, ahora puedo tomar la forma que desee (Dijo la pelirosa mientras se transporto por el piso asta dejar prisionero al pelinegro utilizando su cuerpo como si se tratase de una soga)

-Mierda esta intentando asfixiarme asta que pierda el sentido (Pensó Sasuke mientras sentía como el aire se le escapaba)

-Ríndete Sasuke-kun (Pidió Sakura)

-Jamás (Grito Sasuke activando si sharingan y lanzando una gran bola de fuego que provoco una explosión que los hirió a ambos)

-Eres increíble Sakura-chan, me has hecho ponerme rudo en la primera pelea (Dijo Sasuke levantándose con dificultad)

-Lo mismo digo (Dijo Sakura también de pie)

-Pero esto debe acabarse (Dijo Sasuke arremetiendo con taijutsu contra la chica)

-Entonces que sea el ultimo intento (Dijo la pelirosa al momento de que ambos conectaron un fuerte y certero golpe en la cara del otro)

-SAKURA NO PUEDE SEGUIR (Anuncio Naruto al ver que la chica se desplomaba inconsciente por el fuerte golpe mientras que Sasuke estaba de rodillas por el impacto)

-Sakura-chan en verdad eres muy buena (Dijo Sasuke sintiendo como si todo le diese vueltas y un fuerte dolor de cabeza)

-Sasuke.kun, ¿Me llamaste Sakura-chan? (Pregunto sonriente y apenas consiente la chica desde el piso)

-QUE, no yo no…debió haber sido tu imaginación (Mintió el chico sonrojado y apenas cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho)

-TEMARI DEL DESIERTO NO PUDE SEGUIR (Anuncio Naruto provocando que todos tracen donde una apenas en pie Hanabi estaba sonriendo a mas no poder por su victoria mientras que la rubia estaba inconsciente en el piso)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-LA PELEA SE ACAVA, SAKURA PARA LAS FINALES (Anuncio el Hokage)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero si Sakura perdió (Dijo Kiba)

-Jeje pero he mostrado que esta capacitada para formar parte de los que estarán peleando enfrente de los feudales al hacer uso de esas técnicas tan impresionantes y ayudar a su compañera, demostró tener madera para Chunnin (Dijo Kurenai)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Estas bien Sakura-chan? (Pregunto Shikamaru dejando impresionados a todos por el echo de que hubiese dejado su pereza a un lado para ir a ver a Sakura)

-Ella esta bien, la llevare a la enfermería (Dijo Sasuke en un tono no muy amigable)

-Esta bien Shikamaru, yo diría que quien debe preocuparse eres tu (Dijo Naruto señalando el tablero sondo el Nara estaba siendo llamado a pelear contra dos Gennin de la roca)

-Kuso dos contra uno, esto será problemático (Dijo el controlador de sombras en tono muy vago)

**He ahí la pelea, ¿Quién es la extraña de la roca y por que les parece familiar a las chicas? Se estarán preguntando…bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo solo les diré que…………… se esperen a verlo luego. (Soy malo)**

**Bien pues ahí tienen la pelea de Sakura, espero que les halla gustado lo de los pergaminos que invento Naruto a y esperen nuevas cosas del contrato con los zorros, proxima pelea Shikamaru contra Deimune y Chiha, pobre tendra que pelear contra una de los contenedores ¿lograra pasar a la siguiente etapa?**

**Por cierto si son observadores notaran algo de Deimune muy significativo, se los dejo de tarea. Ja ne YHEA**


	19. Esos ojazos blancos

**Capitulo 18: Esos ojazos blancos**

-Así que Shikamaru peleara contra Deimune y Chiha (Expreso Kiba atento a la zona de batalla)

-No lo ara solo (Dijo Kakashi señalando el tablero en donde el nombre de un cuarto peleador estaba siendo elegido)

-Debería de haber parado hace rato (Dijo Kurenai viendo como los nombres pasaban rápidamente sin detenerse en ninguno en especial)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wow este lugar es enorme aniki (Hablo una pequeña niña que iba subiendo las escaleras al lado de Itachi)

-Debiste dejar a Saki-chan en casa estas pruebas pueden ser peligrosas (Regaño molesta Anko a su compañero junnin)

-No podía dejarla sola (Fue todo lo que contesto el Uchiha mientras se acomodaban en una de las esquinas del lugar)

-Itachi-sensei, Anko-sensei ya era hora de que llegasen (Dijo Ino a los recién llegados)

-Que va si llegamos para ver lo mejor (Dijo Anko viendo que en el tablero aparecía el nombre de Naruto como cuarto peleador)

-Bien Naruto-sempai peleara (Dijo emocionada Sasame)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Perfecto, por fin dejare de ser juez (Dijo el rubio tomando su pergamino y lanzándolo donde su equipo)

-Eres muy problemático, y ¿Quién será el nuevo juez? (Pregunto Shikamaru)

-Yo lo seré (Dijo una voluptuosa rubia que había aparecido al centro de la enorme habitación y abrazando a Naruto)

-Madrina tiempo sin verla (Dijo Naruto)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Como tiene suerte ese baka (Dijo Jiraiya quien había aparecido cerca de donde Kakashi, Itachi, Anko Asuma, Gai y Kurenai se encontraban)

-Jiraiya-sama (Dijo sorprendido Gai quien no esperaba que los sannin estuviesen presentes)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Eto madrina deberíamos empezar el combate (Dijo Naruto)

-Lo mismo pienso YHEA (Dijo la chica de la roca)

-Tu…ya veo así que Sakou ha estado escondido en la roca todo el tiempo (Dijo el chico provocando una sonrisa en Deimune)

-¿Sakou? (Pregunto Shikamaru)

-El biju de cuatro colas, una especie de mezcla entre gallo y serpiente, será mejor que me dejas a la chica a mi (Contesto Naruto pasando)

-Si que eres problemático (Hablo vagamente Shikamaru empezando a evaluar a Chiha)

-No habrá restricciones en este combate amenos por el momento, comiencen (Anuncio Tsunade y rápidamente tanto Deimune como Naruto estaban ya enfrascados en una serie de golpes y patadas a una gran velocidad)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No puedo ver sus movimientos (Dijo sorprendido Chouji)

-Neiji tu ¿puedes ver algo? (Pregunto Tenten a su compañero)

-Es impresionante, solo puedo seguirlos con el byakugan activado (Dijo el chico de las venas protuberantes)

-Así que teníamos razón, Naruto-sempai estará peleando con un igual (Dijo preocupada Sasame)

-No es tan simple, Naruto aun esta débil por ayudarnos a nosotras, no se si pueda mantener ese ritmo mucho tiempo (Dijo Ino intentando ver los movimientos de la pelea)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Jeje a ya veo, no se que es lo que hayas echo antes de llegar asta aquí pero solo puedes utilizar chacra humano de lo contrario abrías esquivado esa patada YHEA (Dijo Deimune a un Naruto que escupía una bocanada de sangre por el fuerte impacto)

-Y que, no por eso estoy acabado, tu tampoco estas haciendo nada serio solo tienes parte del poder de tu biju (Reconoció el rubio)

-Bien entonces pongámonos serios YHEA (Dijo la castaña formando arcilla con una especie de boca que tedia en la mano izquierda la cual lanzo contra Naruto y este la esquivo justo a tiempo ya que exploto contra la pared)

-Entonces era cierto, Deimune de la roca única familiar con vida de la criminal rango S Deidara…jeje tu hermana estuvo a punto de matar a mis amigos sabes pero no te culpo a ti por lo que ella haga o deje de hacer (Hablo el rubio sorprendiendo a Deimune y aprovechando la oportunidad para regresarle la patada)

-Maldito…esa patada fue demasiado fuerte, tenias mas chacra del creí (Dijo enfadada la kounochi formando algunos gallos de arcilla y rodeando a Naruto con ellos)

-Interesante, utilizaras esos gallos llenos de veneno en mí contra (Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la chica)

-¿Cómo lo sabes? (Pregunto la chica)

-Digamos que tengo una visión muy penetrante (Dijo el chico alzando su vista y revelando unos ojos totalmente blancos)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que mierda, parece como si…pero Naruto no tiene línea sucesoria (Dijo Kakashi)

-Encontró a Madara, estoy seguro (Dijo el sannin de los sapos tomando el pergamino de Naruto y abriéndolo para revelar el contrato de los zorros)

-El contrato, ¿Los zorros le permitieron utilizar esa técnica? (Pregunto Asuma)

-Kakashi descubre tu sharingan y dime que ves (Ordeno Jiraiya)

-Increíble, el contrato esta escrito sobre de una serie de enseñanzas de líneas de sucesión, solo los portadores del sharingan o el byakugan pueden leerlo…hay mas (Dijo Kakashi)

-Una tercera línea de sucesión se derivo de la original, la habilidad de fundirse con ciertos elementos y ver a través de ellos como si se tratase de extensiones de tu propio cuerpo, esta habilidad es muy peligrosa y pude superar al sharingan y el byakugan si el usuario la controla debidamente, al parecer los miembros de un clan de la hierva la poseen, ojos ambarinos y funciones con elementos naturales, es muy notable el progreso que han logrado. Han llamado a la técnica ojos reveladores de la verdad (Dijo Neiji leyendo parte del texto que había en el pergamino antes que Jiraiya lo cerrase)

-Zetsu, el debe ser uno de los descendientes de aquel clan (Dijo Sasame)

-Increíble, Madara Uchiha tenia registro de una tercera derivación de la técnica sin nombre…ahora sabemos por que Zetsu puede viajar en la tierra y los árboles sin problemas, es el espía perfecto (Dijo Jiraiya)

-Entonces ¿Naruto utiliza el byakugan? (Pregunto entre sorprendido he indignado Neiji)

-Pues si y no, Naruto controla la técnica de sucesión sin nombre…el, el puede cambiar de sharingan a byakugan y ojos reveladores de la verdad a su entero antojo, y lo que es aun mas sorprendente es que ha decidido no mostrar la verdadera fuerza de su técnica de sucesión, se esta guardando la forma original de donde se derivaron las otras (Hablo seriamente el sannin de los sapos dejando estupefactos s todos)

-No, Naruto no ha tenido tiempo de entrenar debidamente, utiliza el byakugan por que es la forma primaria que le enseñe en el bosque (Hablo de pronto Itachi pero este parecía que tenia la vista nublada)

-¿Madara? (Pregunto Jiraiya el reconocer la voz proveniente del Uchiha)

-El mismo, pedí "prestado" este cuerpo para poder ver esto en primera fila, pude haber tomado el de la niña pero Itachi es mas cómodo (Dijo el Uchiha como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo)

-Ya veo como son tus descendientes directos te es muy fácil manipular sus cuerpos (Dijo Kakashi)

-Y ahorro muchísimo chacra ya que prácticamente no me queda nada en el pergamino…eto ¿te molestaría prestarme un poco Jiraiya? (Pidió el legendario Uchiha al ver que su posesión empezaba a desvanecerse)

-Es poco ético (Dijo el peliblanco)

-Te diré donde escondí la primera copia de mi Icha Icha Paradais (Dijo el pelinegro a lo que el sannin comenzó a despedir tremendas cantidades de chacra hacia el pergamino)

-Eso se vio muy patético (Dijo la pequeña Saki)

-Es igual de fácil de manipular que cuando tenia 13 años (Dijo sonriente Madara)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Es mi turno, Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Dijo el rubio apareciendo 5 copias de si mismo)

-Ya veo, esto será mejor de lo que creí YHEA (Hablo Deimune creando mas gallos y comenzando a manifestar con mayor intensidad el poder de su biju)

-Mierda si esto sigue así no podré hacer nada, piensa ¿Cómo detienes a un biju solo con habilidades humanas? (Se decía a si mismo Naruto mientras que sus copias y el destruían los animales de arcilla de la chica)

-Te ves cansado Naruto, jeje si no puedes utilizar el poder que te heredo Kyuubi no podrás ganarme YHEA (Dijo la kunochi mientras llenaba todo el lugar de veneno)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto, ¿en verdad esa técnica que utilizaste para salvarnos te dejo sin chacra? Es mi culpa debí guiar mejor a l equipo, si hubiese sabido que hacer no tendrías estos problemas ahora (Pregunto Ino sintiéndose culpable por la situación del rubio)

-No es tu culpa (Dijo el poseído Itachi a la ojiazul)

-Si lo es, soy la responsable del equipo y creí que podía manejarlo sola pero ahora veo que es Naruto quien toma las decisiones difíciles, es le que nos guía no debí intentar suplantarlo (Contesto Ino con la mirada baja)

-En todo caso soy yo el que tiene la culpa de que Naruto no pueda utilizar todo su poder, ya que para que pudiese utilizar nuestra línea de sucesión separe completamente su parte humana de la demoniaca pero no tuve tiempo de explicarle como despertarla de nuevo si la necesitaba, el ahora esta peleando solo con chacra común y no solo eso la técnica que utiliza para sacarlos del desierto lo dejo en un nivel crítico…en todo caso tu eres la jefa del equipo, si muestras debilidad le pesara a todo el grupo (Explico Madara a la chica)

-Yo..yo no se que hacer, ahora esta por su cuenta y si me involucro en la pelea nunca me lo perdonaría (Dijo Ino)

-No es necesario, hay otras formas de ayudarlo pequeña a veces el saber que no estas solo te da fuerza para seguir (Dijo Madara)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Que decepción acabaré contigo de una vez YHEA(Dijo Deimune formando sellos para un comenzar a formar una replica del gallo de cuatro colas echa de arcilla)

-No puedo ver claramente, ni respirar bien; jeje creo que estoy perdido (Dijo Naruto mareado y apenas en pie ya sin el byakugan activo)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-NARUTO MAS TE VALE GANAR LA PELEA ME OYES, SI GANAS TE DEJARE PEDIRME CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAS (Grito Ino desesperada por ver al rubio en esas condiciones)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ino…si pierdo pude que no me convierta en Chunnin, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarla sola…Deimune dime ¿Cuál es tu motivo para ser Chunnin? (Pregunto Naruto)

-Baka no se necesitan motivos para ascender de rango, simplemente demostrare que soy mas fuerte que Deidara YHEA (Dijo la chica)

-je,je,JEJEJEJE (Rió el chico)

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? (Pregunto Deimune)

-Asta hace poco yo pensaba igualo que tu, solo quería convertirme en Chunnin para poder comenzar a moverme independientemente y matar al tipo que asesino a mi madre, solo me importaba ser mas fuerte que el (Dijo sonriendo Naruto)

-Y ¿Por qué has cambiado de parecer? YHEA (Pregunto Deimune)

-Por que ahora veo que si mientras mas avance en la aldea podré protegerla, ahora lo ago por cuidar de ella, ya que ese maldito la quiere por algún motivo y yo no dejare que le ponga un dedo encima, es por eso que no puedo dejar que ganes (Dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y comenzando a buscar dentro de si mismo)

-Eres un idota, tengo la pelea ganada y no me estorban los estupidos sentimientos, querer proteger a alguien es absurdo, muere (Dijo la chica enviando al biju de arcilla en contra de Naruto con todo el poder que podía controlar pero apenas la figura de arcilla se acerco fue envuelta en un fuego negro que la carbonizo instantáneamente)

-Es inútil, el barro puede quemarse (Dijo Naruto quien estaba envuelto en esas flamas negras)

-Imposible, ¿que le hiciste a mi figura de arcilla? (Dijo alarmada la castaña)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Que le pasa a Naruto? (Pregunto Neiji)

-Es imposible que alguien resista el fuego negro (Dijo Anko)

-Naruto, por fin estas comenzando a controlar el legado de Kyuubi, estas siendo uno con tu elemento (Dijo Madara sorprendido de que su hijo aprendiese tan rápido)

-Increíble (Hablo Ino)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No te preocupes, no voy a matarte, si te tocase con este fuego negro arderías por una semana entera, solo tendré que utilizar las variantes del fuego (Dijo Naruto)

-No, no podrás venirme (Dijo Deimune creado cada vez as veneno pero las llamas de Naruto lo encendían haciéndolo inefectivo)

-Zokuton (Dijo Naruto creando una especie de jaula de metal en la que encerró a Deimune)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Que fue eso? (Pregunto Lee)

-Naruto esta utilizando el elemento metal, es increíble no conozco registros de nadie que lo halla logrado antes en Konoha (Dijo Jiraiya)

-Creí que el fuego era el elemento de Kyuubi-sama, entonces ¿por que Naruto-sempai utiliza el Zokuton? (Pregunto Sasame)

-Cada generación cambia, Kyuubi era totalmente ama del fuego eso no significa que Naruto deba ser igual, el ha encontrado una variación a ese elemento, el fuego moldea el metal así que digamos que es solo proceso de evolución (Dijo Jiraiya)

-Hay mas, no puedo creerlo pero…el chico esta, esta tomando un segundo elemento a su favor (Dijo sorprendido Madara mientras veía como su hijo comenzaba a despedir un destello entre morado y azul)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Esto acaba aquí Deimune, fue bueno pelear contigo…RAITON (Grito el chico haciendo pasar una gran carga eléctrica por la jaula provocando la perdida de la conciencia de la castaña)

-DEIMUNE DE LA ROCA ESTA INCONSIENTE (Anuncio Tsunade una vez que el rubio retirase la jaula y volviera a la normalidad)

-Eres muy problemático, me quitaste toda la atención (Se quejo Shikamaru ayudando al kitzune a levantarse por que este no podía caminar por si mismo)

-CHIHA DE LA ROCA PIERDE (Anuncio la sannin al ver al shinobi de esa villa desmallado en una de las esquinas del lugar)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Felicidades Naruto (Dijo Anko al recién llegado rubio)

-Eso fue fantástico, la llama de tu juventud ardió al máximo (Dijo Lee)

-Literalmente (Añadió Tenten)

-Naruto creo que debes explicaciones (Dijo seriamente Neiji)

-Naruto no tiene por que decirte nada (Dijo severamente Ino mientas atendía las heridas del ojiazul)

-Tiene mucho que explicar, no se como pero se ha robado la técnica de los Hyuuga, debe de…

-SIERRA LA BOCA NEIJI NO VES QUE NARUTO-KUN TIENE QUE DESCANSAR (Grito Hinata sorprendiendo a todos con su actitud)

-No lo are Hinata-sama el utilizo el byakugan (Dijo ofendido el chico)

-Pues…pues…yo soy la sucesora del clan y le doy permiso de utilizarlo (Declaro Hinata)

-Pero que…Hanabi-sama diga algo (Pidió el ojiblanco a su prima)

-Tu utilizaste es técnica para salvar a mi one-san, y gracias al contrato que hiciste Sakura-san pudo ayudarme a mi ¿cierto? (Pregunto la niña)

-No solo a mi (Respondió Hinata)

-Entones no se hable mas del asunto, la heredera del clan ya ha decidido que hacer (Dijo Hanabi)

-Esto no quedara asi Naruto, ya veras (Dijo furioso Neiji activando su byakugan y tomando pose de pelea)

-Neiji-nisan déjalo (Ordeno Hinata pero el chico iso oídos sordos)

-Veras como se utiliza correctamente nuestra técnica de sucesión (Dijo Neiji intentando dar un golpe mortal en el pecho al rubio pero su mano fue detenida tanto por Ino como por unos hilos que provenían del lado contrario del recinto)

-Que mier…(Dijo Neiji antes de ser jalado con los hilos asta caer en el área de combate)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No dejare que toques a mi sensei (Dijo enojada Kin a unos pasos del Hyuuga)

-¿Tu también quieres probar lo que el byakugan es capas de hacer? (Amenazo Neiji)

-Relájate patán, ya veremos por ahora eres legalmente mi presa (Dijo Kin señalando el tablero de combates que ponía a Neiji y Kin como oponentes)

**Jeje para los desesperados que querían ver pelear a Naruto pues sorpresa lo colé en el combate de Shikamaru, ¿Qué creen que le pida Naruto a Ino? (Estoy abierto a sugerencias) Kin esta furiosa por cierto haber como le toca a Neiji en el siguiente combate a y aun falta una sorpresita de por medio. Ja ne**


	20. ¿Qué paso?

**Capitulo 19: ¿Qué paso?**

-Naruto…despierta dormilón, vamos has estado así tres días seguro que quieres comer algo de ramen (Se escucho una voz femenina)

-Do…¿donde estoy? (Pregunto el chico al verse en un cuarto extraño junto a una mujer de cabellos azules)

-Valla así que Arashi tenia razón, no recuerdas nada…bueno eso no importa la amnesia siempre es temporal (Dijo sonriendo la mujer)

-¿Amnesia? ¿Quién es Arashi? ¿Quién eres tu? (Pregunto el rubio cuando la mujer le retiro un paño húmedo de la cabeza)

-Bueno supongo que debe explicártelo todo desde el principio mmm ¿por donde debería empezar?...bien pues para comenzar con esto estoy muy molesta contigo jovencito ya que tu padre y yo te prohibimos utilizar técnicas de memoria entrenando solo, y mira lo que paso terminaste borrándote los recuerdos tu mismo (Regaño la mujer al ojiazul)

-¿Nani? ¿Padre? ¿Técnicas de memoria? (Pregunto sorprendido el ojiazul parándose de un brinco de la cama pero un repentino mareo lo dejo en el piso)

-Naruto, deves tener mas cuidado, eres igual de cabezota que tu padre (Se quejo la mujer acomodando al chico de nuevo en su cama)

-Mi padre…recuerdo algo (Dijo el chico tocándose la cabeza)

-¿En serio? (Pregunto la peliazul tomando por lo bajo un kunai)

-Recuerdo…un bosque con muchos signos dibujados a mi alrededor…eran lenguas antiguas, las estaba pintando con sangre…mi padre me guiaba demo no recuerdo su rostro, de echo no recuerdo nada mas de el (Dijo el chico haciendo que la mujer dejase el kunai donde estaba)

-Bueno al menos recuerdas el ritual de aceptación que te dio Arashi (Dijo sonriente la mujer)

-¿Arashi? (Pregunto el chico)

-Tu padre, mira aquí estamos todos en una foto familiar (Dijo feliz la peliazul mostrándole a Naruto un retrato donde aparecía el junto con Arashi quien le despeinaba un poco y la extraña mujer sonriendo y tomada afectuosamente del bazo del rubio mayor)

-¿Pasa algo? (Pregunto la mujer al ver que Naruto había desviado la vista de esa foto y tenia puesta en otro sitio)

-Eto…¿Quién es ella? (Pregunto el chico sonrojado al ver a una hermosa rubia con ropas moradas en una fotografía al lado de su cama)

-Jeje tu hermanita por supuesto…los ninjas de Konoha la raptaron, tomamos esa fotografía por casualidad de un archivo (Dijo la mujer con semblante triste)

-Lo…lo siento (Dijo Naruto al ver a su supuesta madre en ese estado)

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, algún día la rescataremos (Dijo la mujer)

-Yo…yo quisiera recordar (Dijo Naruto muy confundido con la situación, había sentido un gran cariño al ver esa foto)

-Claro pequeño, ha Deimune-chan esta esperando afuera tal vez ella te ayude a recordar (Dijo sonriente la peliazul)

-Deimune…recuerdo una pelea, aunque muy vagamente (Dijo el rubio)

-Un entrenamiento seguramente, jeje vamos no quieres hacer esperar a tu novia ¿cierto? (Pregunto la mujer)

-NANI (Dijo sorprendido el chico)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Aun no has podido localizarlo Kit-chan? (Pregunto Hinata al pequeño zorrito)

-Lo siento Hinata-san la conexión esta muy débil y Arashi tiene un jutsu activo que me impide intentar entrar a la mente del amo Naruto (Se disculpo el pequeño animal)

-Naruto-sempai…debimos impedir que se lo llevaran, al igual que a Sasuke (Dijo la pelinaranja del grupo)

-Sensei estará bien, estoy segura (Dijo Kin intentando darle ánimos a las chicas)

-¿Como sigue Ino-san? (Pregunto Hinata a una recién llegada Sakura)

-Mal, no ha querido salir de su cuarto, apenas come y casi no duerme…sus padres dicen que se ha pasado todo el tiempo en estudiar jutsus he intentar encontrar mentalmente a Naruto (Dijo la pelirosa sentándose junto a Kin)

-¿Y tu como estas? (Pregunto Sasame)

-Mejor que ella…espero que Shikamaru-kun pueda traer de vuelta a Sasuke-kun (Dijo la pelirosa)

-No entiendo nada, se supone que Naruto-kun y Kin-chan habían advertido acerca del ataque de Orochimaru (Dijo Hinata)

-Lo hicimos, pero no sabíamos que Akatsuki también lo sabia, seguramente querían llevarse a Sasame, Gaara y Haku también (Dijo la pelinegra)

-Deberías ir con Gaara-san (Propuso Hinata)

-No soy capaz de verlo a la cara, si fuera por el estaría muerta ahora (Dijo la chica recordando como el pelirrojo utilizo su arena para protegerla a ella de un ataque de Orochimaru en ver de utilizarla para defenderse el)

-Debería ir con el Kin-san, yo también debo irme, el amo Naruto me pidió cuidar de Ino-sama (Dijo el zorrito)

-Iré contigo Kit-chan, ya estoy harta de solo sentarme a esperar (Dijo Sasame saliendo por la ventana del lugar con el pequeño animal)

-Tal vez deba despedirme de el…mañana volverá a la arena (Dijo Kin parándose y despidiéndose antes de irse)

-Hinata ¿como puedes estar tranquila? (Pregunto Sakura a la Hyuuga)

-No lo estoy, demo si muestro eso el resto del grupo lo resentirá…es como Naruto-kun se comporta siempre no deja que los demás sufran por lo que el pasa (Dijo Hinata)

-Hinata a ti…bueno, ¿aun te gusta Naruto? (Pregunto la pelirosa)

-No lo se, estaba segura de eso asta hace unos meses pero…bueno, cuando Haku-kun llego me hizo darme cuenta de que pues…tal ves solo lo admiraba (Respondió la chica sonrojándose)

-Ya veo

-Sakura-san…se que no debería decirlo pero cre…creo que no debiste pedirle a Shikamaru-kun que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke-san (Dijo la de cabellos azabaches)

-Lo se, fui muy tonta al pedírselo, es solo que no sabia que mas hacer (Contesto la Haruno)

-Sakura-san tu y Shikamaru-kun…

-Solo somos amigos, pero creo…que esta comenzando a gustarme (Dijo sonrojándose levemente)

-¿Y que hay de Sasuke-san? (Pregunto la Hyuuga)

-El problema precisamente es…que también me gusta, pero ahora no se que hacer, Sasuke-kun siempre ha sido un imposible para mi y desde la pelea comenzó a comportarse mas amigable conmigo, incluso me llevo a la enfermería y platico un poco, por otro lado a Shikamaru-kun le gustan las mismas cosas que a mi y desde que comencé a tratarlo ha sido muy amable conmigo, son tan diferentes uno del otro; ni siquiera se si tienen algo en común que me izo fijarme en ellos (Respondió la pelirosa)

-Ya veo…tenemos problemas similares, solo que tu puedes escoger (Dijo Hinata intentando hacer una broma)

-Jeje, gracias, se que no es muy lindo para ti saber que Naruto eligió a Ino (Dijo la pelirosa recordando como fue que Naruto utilizo sus ultimas reservas de chacra para hacer que Ino quedase a salvo dentro de una esfera de metal mientras el fue raptado por Tobi y Sasori)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Itachi eses un baka, un imbesil, idiota, pelmazo, ridículo COMO REYOS SE TE OCURRE PELEAR CONTRA TRES AKATSUKI TU SOLO (Gritaba una furiosa Anko al pelinegro que estaba en una camilla de hospital)

-Estamos en un hospital Anko, baja la voz, además si te hubiese dejado sola te abrían matado (Contesto Itachi desde la camilla vendado casi en su totalidad y con un yeso en la pierna derecha y otros dos es ambas manos)

-Baka, y tu mueres ¿quien cuida de Saki-chan? La pobre niña estaba tan preocupada por ti y Sasuke que casi sale ella sola de la aldea a buscarlos cuando fuiste tras de Orochimaru (Regaño Anko al junnin mientras la hermana menor de este estaba dormida al lado del pelinegro)

-Debía intentar recuperar a Sasuke, Orochimaru lo tratara como uno mas de sus experimentos, y a Naruto se lo llevaron los Akatsuki, deberíamos estar buscándolos (Dijo Itachi)

-Baka en este estado no podemos hacer nada, míranos tu no puedes ni levantarte de la camilla y a mi me estorban estas muletas, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Pegarles con los tubos de suero?...se que es difícil pero por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es recuperarnos para ir a buscarlos depuse (Dijo Anko zanjando la discusión)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Quedo alguno? (Pregunto un vendado Jiraiya)

-Nada, esos tipos se llevaros asta el ultimo pergamino de Kyuubi, seguro que Arashi los quería desde hace mucho (Contesto Tzunade no en mejores condiciones que su colega sannin)

-Al menos el pergamino con la memoria de Madara esta a salvo con Ino (Dijo Jiraiya)

-Esa pobre niña, esta destrozada por lo de Naruto, y ahora que sabe que Arashi es su padre no confía en Yoshino ni su esposa (Dijo la rubia mientras seguía buscando rastros de vida entre los escombros de la aldea)

-Al menos Naruto le dejo bien en claro que la quería, eso le ayudara a salir de su estado (Dijo Jiraiya)

-Je un beso, no puedo creer que eso fuese lo que le pidiera, pensé que como lo criaste tu se aprovecharía de la situación (Dijo Tsunade)

-Hey ¿por que lo dices? (Se quejo el Sannin de los sapos)

-Por santo no será…lo que sea, de todos modos lo malo es que el primer y único beso que se han dado lo interrumpió la guerra (Dijo Tsunade)

-Por cierto hache un rato llego un emisario de la lluvia y otro de la roca diciendo que Orochimaru los engaño…¿Qué crees que Sarutobi-sensei haga? (Cuestiono el ermitaño)

-Nada, seguramente aceptara la rendición, ahora debe estar mas preocupado por traer de vuelta a Naruto y Sasuke (Contesto la rubia)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Naruto-kun, me tenias preocupada YHEA (Dijo Deimune abrazando al chico en cuanto salio de la habitación)

-Eto…yo

-No te preocupes, Arashi-sama ya me contó lo de la amnesia, eres muy terco Naruto-kun pero no importa, te ayudare a recordarlo todo YHEA(Dijo la chica llevándose a Naruto por algo de ramen)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Seguro que es buena idea líder? YHEA (Pregunto Deidara a Arashi mientras veía a su hermana llevar al rubio por la aldea en la que estaban)

-No pasa nada Dei-chan, si recuerda algo lo matamos o le borramos de nuevo la memoria, lo que importa en que nos ayude a detruir Konoha y atrapar los bijus que nos faltan (Contesto Arashi)

-Demo ¿Por qué mi hermana debe hacerse pasar por su prometida? YHEA (Pregunto Deidara)

-Jeje no te gusta, hacen una linda pareja, además fue idea de Deimune-chan, parece que el chico la dejo muy impresionada después de la pelea (Dijo sonriente el rubio)

**No, no se han perdido de ningún capitulo esto de saltarme algunas cosas lo he hecho a propósito…jajajajaja soy malo; como sea ahora si Naruto va a provar lo que se siente ser parte de la familia Akatsuki y Sasuke será el juguete de Orochimaru por un tiempo, se que tienen muchas preguntas y solo les digo que……….después las contesto, Ja ne YHEA**


	21. Jauría

**Capitulo 20: Jauría**

-Entonces si entendí bien esta villa esta formada por gente exiliada injustamente o que se fue por su cuenta de sus aldeas natales (Dijo Naruto sentado en detrás de un viejo árbol del parque viendo de reojo como un par de niños jugaban en los columpios)

-Así es, Arashi-sama la fundo junto con Akatsuki YHEA (Explicaba la castaña)

-La villa de la luna roja…en cierta forma me parece muy familiar (Dijo el chico parándose y comenzando a adentrarse en el parque)

-Debe ser por que tiene similitudes con Konoha ya que Arashi-sama fue Hokage…aunque si visitas otros lados de la villa veras que hay partes que recuerdan a Sunagakure, Kikirigakure, en fin depende de quienes habiten allí; son barrios nostálgicos YHEA (Dijo Deimune siguiendo al rubio)

-Luna roja…luna roja…luna roja (Repetía una y otra vez Naruto como buscando algo en especial en la villa)

-¿Te encuentras bien? YHEA (Pregunto Deimune)

-Si, solo que hay algo aquí que me parece muy…conocido (Dijo el chico deteniéndose frente a una pequeña cueva y comenzando a cavar)

-Es tu imaginación, por cierto Arashi-sama ¿ya te ha dado tu anillo? (Pregunto la castaña)

-No, (Fue la seca respuesta del rubio mientras seguía su labor de cavar)

-Deja eso de una vez, apenas puedo verte YHEA (Dijo enojada la chica ya que el rubio estaba dentro de el hoyo que el mismo estaba haciendo sacando cada vez mas tierra a la superficie)

-Lo sabia (Dijo Naruto saliendo del hoyo con un collar con el símbolo de una luna envuelta en flamas negras)

-¿Qué es eso? YHEA (Pregunto Deimune)

-Un collar, sentí que algo estaba enterrado aquí, pero no me esperaba que fuese esto…como sea es algo que me da nostalgia aunque nunca lo había visto, o lómenos no lo recuerdo (Contesto el ojiazul poniéndose el dichoso collar)

-Como sea, vamos a preguntar a Arashi-sama por el anillo, ya tienes dos semanas que perdiste la memoria debería haberte dado algo (Dijo Deimune saliendo en dirección a la casa del rubio)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Kit-chan? ¿Que pasa? (Pregunto Ino al pequeño animal quien parecía que estaba en trance)

-Llegaremos con la luna (Dijo el kitzune en tono de voz que no le pertenecía y salio del trance)

-¿Llegaremos? (Pregunto Ino)

-El amo Naruto esta bien, puede sentirlo por un momento, al parecer encontró el collar de Kyuubi-sama (Dijo feliz el zorro)

-¿Collar? ¿Pudiste sentir a Naruto? (Pregunto esperanzada la rubia)

-Si, el collar de Kyuubi-sama es una reliquia sagrada para la jauría de los zorros, se cree que antiguamente el sol quemo a la luna reduciendo su tamaño, las partes la luna que cayeron a la tierra creando los océanos pero una pequeña parte envuelta en llamas callo sobre un zorro común y corriente…fue el nacimiento de Kyuubi-sama, creada por las llamas del sol es la ama absoluta del fuego, el collar fue creado al mismo tiempo es algo así como el símbolo de la jauría y permite que los zorros que habitan otros planos espirituales lleguen a este mundo, parte de la jauría vendrá a la tierra a buscar al amo Naruto (Finalizo su explicación Kit-chan dejando impresionada a Ino)

-Debemos informarle a Hokage-sama (Dijo Ino por primera vez en días saliendo de su cuarto y con una sonrisa en su rostro)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya deja de pensar en la misión (Dijo Chouhi a un deprimido Shikamaru)

-Me odia…me odia…que problemático (Decía en voz baja Shikamaru)

-¿Te lo dijo? (Pregunto Haku)

-No, pero lo se me odia (Seguía con lo mismo el controlador de las sombras)

-Lo que tú necesitas es hablar con ella (Propuso Chouji)

-No, solo me dirá que me odia (Hablo Shikamaru)

-Baka, solo ve y explícale, no fue tu culpa que Orochimaru secuestrara a Sasuke (Trato Kiba)

-Me odia (A que no adivinan quien lo dijo)

-Si el destino los separa no hay nada que hacer (Dijo Neiji quien acababa de salir del hospital e iba aun algo vendado)

-Denle tiempo, pronto estará diciéndose problemático por su acti… ¿ese no es Shino? (Termino preguntando el controlador del hielo)

-Si, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? (Se pregunto Chouji mientras el grupo se acercaba a donde el Aburame)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Saki…Saki…SAKI; esa mocosa, se supone que la estoy cuidando si no la encuentro, Itachi-san me degollara si se pierde (Decía preocupada Hanabi a quien habían obligado a vigilar a la menor de los Uchiha)

-¿Algún problema líder? (Pregunto Shino quien "casualmente" pasaba por ahí)

-Shi…shi…Shino-san, eto yo…si em Saki-chan se perdió (Articulo con dificultad la Hyuuga)

-Ya veo, mandare unos insectos a buscarla (Dijo el Aburame soltando una pequeña cantidad de insectos en todas direcciones)

-Gracias, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me aria Itachi-san si sabe que perdí a su hermana (Dijo aliviada la Hyuuga)

-Seguro esta de nuevo en el hospital con su hermano (Dijo Shino sentándose a esperar a sus insectos)

-Si, se…seguro (Contesto nerviosa Hanabi sentándose al lado del Aburame)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Curioso cuando todo el equipo esta junto Shino apenas habla y con la líder parece que se suelta mas (Dijo Chouji detrás de unos arbustos espiando a Hanabi y Shino)

-Lo sabia solo era cuestión de tiempo (Dijo Haku)

-No estarás insinuando que Shino y Hanabi-chan (Hablo Kiba)

-Si es lógico, Shino es el único que le simpatizo a la líder desde el inicio… que problemático (Hablo Shikamaru)

-Están todos locos, Hanabi-sama solo tiene 9 años, no esta en edad de eso; y aunque lo estuviese una Hyuuga nunca se fajaría en un Aburame (Hablo seguro de si Neiji)

-Pues la líder se ve muy cómoda (Dijo Haku tratando de molestar a Neiji)

-Solo es una relación de compañerismo, es lo mas que conseguirá un Aburame de un Hyuuga (Sentencio enojado el de ojos blancos)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sino-san yo…en los exámenes, cuando ese tipo del sonido nos ataco…tu, bueno lo que dijiste

-¿Estaba cociente líder? (Pregunto Shino ligeramente sonrojado)

-Ha…hai

-------------------------------------Recuerdos de Hanabi e Shino---------------------------------

-Me dejaron a la mocosa Hyuuga, que desperdicio bueno será solo cosa de terminar con ella de un solo disparo (Decía Zaku apuntando con ambos brazos a la mal herida chica)

-No puedo moverme y ya no me queda nada de chacra, no creí que moriría tan pronto (Dijo Hanabi apenas de pie y con su visión nublada a causa del agotamiento)

-No te preocupes pequeña, te daré una muerte rápida como recompensa por haber llegado tan lejos (Reconoció Zaku ya que la pequeña Hyuuga se había enfrentado sola a Dosu y lo había vencido antes de llegar asta aquel lugar del bosque externo de la villa)

-Siento vértigo (Dijo Hanabi antes de caer semiinconsciente al piso)

-Bueno así no sentirá dolor (Dijo Zaku arrojando un kunai a la cabeza de la pequeña Hanabi que fue detenido por unía nube de insectos)

-No le pondrás una mano encima a Hanabi-chan (Dijo Shino)

-Que lindo, arriesgas tu pellejo por la pequeña, lastima que morirás aquí (Dijo el shinobi del sonido disparando ambos cañones de aire los cuales explotaron por que Shino había tapado los conductos de salida)

-Sal de una vez de ahí (Dijo Shino provocando que una pelirroja con una flauta saliera de un árbol cercano)

-Eres bueno, te propondré un trato ven conmigo a la villa del sonido y le pediré a Orochimaru-sama que te perdone la vida y te haga uno de los nuestros (Dijo Tayuya)

-¿A que has venido? (Pregunto secamente Shino)

-Te diste cuenta, jeje eres mejor de lo que esperaba, bueno estoy aquí por que Orochimaru-sama quiere experimentar con el cuerpo de un Hyuuga y esa niña cubre los requisitos (Dijo fríamente Tayuya)

-No podrás llevártela (Hablo Shino formando dos clones de insectos)

-Ya te dije que no tenemos que pelear, puedes venir conmigo a Otogakure y servirle a Orochimaru-sama; después de todo los Aburame no son conocidos por su lealtad a la villa si no por su gran oportunismo (Dijo Tayuya)

-Hanabi-chan se queda en Konoha igual que yo (Dijo Shino antes de que iniciase el combate)

-------------------------------Fin recuerdos de Hanabi e Shino------------------------------------

-Al final resulto que la pelirroja se fue por órdenes del tipo de cabello blanco (Recordó Hanabi)

-Ya no tenia chacra, seguramente me hubiese derrotado (Reconoció Shino)

-¿Por qué te quedaste? (Pregunto Hanabi)

-No lo se…mi clan siempre toma las mejores oportunidades, demo supongo que eso debería cambiar (Dijo Shino)

-Ya veo y yo que pensó que Shino-san se había quedado a pelear por mi (Pensó la joven Hyuuga)

-Sabes que nuestros clanes no son muy amigables uno con otro (Dijo Shino)

-Si, fue por eso que mi padre intento cambiarme de quipo desde el inicio (Dijo Hanabi)

-Y ¿Qué lo detuvo? (Pregunto el Aburame)

-Yo…no…no quería otro equipo (Dijo sonrojada Hanabi)

-Kurenai-sensei me dijo que podía transferirme a otro equipo si lo deseaba, obviamente preferí quedarme (Hablo Shino algo de prisa)

-Entonces ¿tu también? (Cuestiono esperanzada Hanabi)

-Hai (Respondió Shino con un leve sonrojo)

-Es una declaración muy extraña (Dijo Hanabi tomando el brazo de Shino)

-Lo se…sabes que tendremos muchos problemas si los clanes se enteran ¿cierto? (Dijo Shino)

-Algún día tendrían que dejar esa entupida disputa (Contesto Hanabi)

-En ese caso, ¿Te gustaría comer algo? (Pregunto dudando un poco el Aburame)

-¿Es esa una cita Shino-san? (Pregunto en tono burlón la Hyuuga pero igual sonrojada)

-Dame chance yo también soy nuevo en esto (Pidió Shino)

-Ok ¿comida y cine? (Propuso Hanabi)

-Echo (Contesto Shino y ambos estaban caminando hacia el centro de la villa)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lo vez Shikamaru; solo ve e intenta algo así (Dijo Haku)

-Es muy problemático…y además me odia (Dijo el Nara regresando a su depresión)

-¿Neiji? (Pregunto Kiba al Hyuuga quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos)

-Si Hiashi-sama se entera de esto estoy muerto (Fue todo lo que dijo Neiji)

-Y ¿que piensas hacer? (Pregunto Chouji)

-Hablar con Hanabi-sama (Respondió Neiji)

-¿Y si no funciona? (Cuestiono Haku)

-Entonces tendré que encubrirla, si Hiashi-sama los pilla el que sufrirá las consecuencias seré yo (Dijo Neiji)

-Los Hyuuga se complican mucho la vida, odiar es problemático (Dijo Shikamaru)

-A ti te odia Sakura (Contesto Neiji haciendo que el Nara regresase de nueva cuenta a su depresión)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Deimune ¿Cómo solía ser yo antes de perder la memoria? (Pregunto Naruto)

-Pues, pare empezar eras mas cariñoso con tu novia YHEA (Dijo Deimune quien no se había separado del chico en todo el día)

-Lo siento, con todo lo del entrenamiento e intentar recordar me he olvidado de ti (Se disculpo Naruto provocándole un sonrojo a la chica)

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa (Dijo la castaña)

-Recuerdo que estábamos peleando y tu me decías que querías ser mas fuerte que tu hermana (Dijo el rubio)

-Cuando vivíamos en la aldea de la roca todo mundo pensaba que Deidara era lo máximo, quiero demostrar que existo, no estar siempre bajo su sombra YHEA (Dijo Deimune)

-Ya veo (Dijo Naruto contemplando su protector rojo sangre y el collar que había encontrado hace poco)

-Sientes que te hace falta algo ¿verdad? (Pregunto Deimune)

-Si, me siento extrañamente conectado a estos objetos, también siento que me falta algo…no se me siento demasiado ligero como si estuviese acostumbrado a cargar algo extra en mi espalda (Contesto el ojiazul)

-Como lo pensé, esto no durara mucho…seguramente recordara su pasado en un par de meses mas (Pensó la castaña)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Entiendo, entonces deberemos esperar la llegada de la jauría en cualquier momento (Dijo el anciano Hokage)

-Llegaran a la entrada norte de la villa (Anuncio Kit-chan)

-Entonces vamos a esperarlos, mandare por Jiraiya y Tsunade (Hablo Sarutobi mandando un par de águilas)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Es todo chicas, vallan a descansar (Anuncio la sannin de las babosas)

-Por fin, no siento mis piernas (Dijo Sakura fatigada por el entrenamiento)

-Yo solo quiero un buen baño (Dijo Sasame)

-Tsunade-sensei un ave mensajera viene hacia aquí (Anuncio Hinata)

-Rayos yo quería ir un rato al bar (Se quejo la rubia mientras leía la carta del Hokage)

-¿Algo importante Tsunade-sensei? (Pregunto Hinata)

-Las veo en la puerta norte en media hora, vallan por todos los novatos (Dijo la sannin desapareciendo en un puff)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya llegan (Anuncio Kit-chan al momento que una nube de humo comenzó a formarse enfrente de los shinobis de Konoha elegidos para dar la bienvenida a la jauría zorruna)

-Así que este es el mundo donde vive el heredero…curioso (Dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo, un zorro negro de un solo ojo gris ya que el otro parecía que le había sido removido, eran aproximadamente 150 zorros de todos los tamaños, incluso un par de ellos llegaban al tamaño de Gamabunta)

-Es un honor recibirlos en Konoha (Dio la bienvenida el Hokage)

-Sarutobi-san supongo…Naruto-sama nos a hablado muy bien de usted (Dijo el líder de la jauría inclinándose ya que tenia la misma altura que un caballo de buen tamaño)

-Asi es, y usted es…

-Nahatzu no Kitzune (Dijo el zorro)

-Padre, debemos buscar a Naruto-kun (Interrumpió una chica zorra de unos 90 cm de alto de color miel)

-Paciencia Mina, primero necesitamos encontrar el pergamino con el contrato (Aclaro el zorro)

-Naruto-kun me dio el contrato (Dijo Ino acercándose al líder con el enorme pergamino, para sorpresa de todos los presentes fue reverenciada por toda la jauría)

-Ino-sama, ¿El amo Naruto escribió algo en el pergamino antes de ser secuestrado? (Pregunto Nahatzu)

-Si, dijo que seria importante (Anuncio la rubia algo cohibida por la reacción de los zorros)

-Ya veo, Naruto-sama fue muy precavido (Dijo el viejo zorro mirando el contenido del contrato)

-¿Ha dejado una forma de localizarlo? (Pregunto Shino)

-No, pero dejo la mayor parte de su poder sellado en el pergamino, Ino-sama ¿nos permitiría unas gotas de su sangre? (Pidió humildemente el zorro negro a lo que Ino se mordió el pulgar y dejo caer unas cuantas gotas del rijo liquido sobre la nueva escritura del pergamino)

-Ese chacra es enorme (Dijo sorprendido Neiji al sentir una gran oleada de chacra proveniente del pergamino)

-¿Ese es el chacra de Naruto? (Pregunto sorprendido Lee)

-No teníamos la más mínima oportunidad en el examen (Reconoció Shikamaru)

-¿Naruto? (Pregunto Ino al ver una figura humana emergiendo del pergamino)

-Lo siento, solo soy la materialización del poder de ese ser llamado Naruto, nada mas (Contesto el ser)

-Es…es (Balbuceó incrédulo Yoshino)

-El demonio rojo de Konoha a su entera disposición Ino-sama (Dijo el ser inclinadose frente a la rubia)

**Ok a partir de ahora el fic se tornara un poco violento así que bueno ustedes disculparan si hiere algunas sensibilidades, a por cierto abra lemon…eto obviamente en el foro en donde se esta posteando este fic no se permite ponerlo por lo que allí cortare esa parte y tendrán que pedirlo en un mensaje privado. **

**Acabados los avisos. Sorpresa zorros agranel para todos los habitantes de la villa jaja, por cierto olvide poner que Kin no se encuentra en estos momentos en Konoha…bueno los dejo con las dudas asta el próximo capitulo. Ja ne**


End file.
